On Our Own
by icarlyrocks
Summary: Sam unexpectantly gets pregnant, this changes everyones lives and Spencer sends the kids to California to live on thier to protect them. MAJOR SEDDIE
1. Flashbacks

**This idea popped into my head** **and I just had to write it, now I know how to start it but hopefully more ideas will come to mind. Freddie and Sam are already dating so there will be SEDDIE in this story, and there are also two characters I am adding, Tyler and Darrel. Tyler is Freddie's cousin, he is living with Freddie and his mom because of family issues, Darrel is Tyler's girlfriend and is a friend to Carly, Sam, and Freddie. They help with iCarly as well Tyler works the tech cart during the show so Freddie can focus on the camera and Darrel sits in the Car seat like an audience member and helps with certain comedy bits. I put them in the story because I picture myself as Tyler, don't judge, doing this helps me focus on the story better and no my life is not like this. Anyway please enjoy. **

Sam sat in her room on her bed in silence, she had been sick and throwing up the past few days but wasn't sure why, she had also missed her period. Suddenly she thought about what happened a while back.

FLASHBACK;

Sam and Freddie were sitting in Carly's apartment they were alone, Carly and Spencer had gone to Canada for the day to get some Canadian bacon. Tyler and Darrel were spending the day together just the two of them. Sam was snuggled into Freddie's chest; he had his arm around her and held her close with all his love. "I'm glad we got to do this Freddie" "I'm glad to Sam, I LOVE spending time just you and me" with that they shared a kiss. They were watching a romantic movie, Freddie wasn't really into watching, but he did for Sam. He would do anything for Sam if she asked, and he meant anything. The movie came to a sex scene and suddenly Sam turned off the TV, "Sam why'd you do that?" Freddie asked curiously "because they were about to have their first time together" she said with a wide grin. "Yeah so why did you …….OH!" Freddie suddenly realized what was happening. "I want us to have our first time before they have theirs" "Sam I don't know, are you sure we should wooaah". Before he could finish speaking she grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to the studio, inside there was an inflatable mattress set up, he started to realize she planned this but strangely he didn't mind what was about to happen.

END FLASHBACK

Sam sat up on the bed by now she was sweating from shock and worry of what she was thinking. She spoke quietly to herself "no it was our first time, it couldn't of happened could it, and I can't be, OH NO!" She jumped off her bed and dashed down the stairs, past her mother who was passed out on the couch; she grabbed her coat and took off out the door. She ran down town to a small drug store, she fast walked through the store to the isle she was looking for. Searching the isle up and down she finally found what she was looking for a pregnancy test. Other women on the isle gave her looks; she just ignored then and ran to the checkout. The man at the register gave her a disapproving look and was about to say something, but the expression on Sam's face told him to keep his mouth shut. "Thank you" she said angrily as she headed to the back of the store to the restroom, she opened the test and followed the instructions, and the hardest part was waiting 10 minutes for the results. She paced the bathroom back forth until she collapsed from all the shaking she was doing; she waited the rest of the time on the floor in a feetle position. She checked her watch 10 minutes was up she slowly got up and walked over to the sink, she closed her eyes and prayed it was negative, before looking down at the test. She opened her looking down only to see a pink plus sign staring her in the face. Sam suddenly felt anger, and sorrow take over her body, she picked up the test and threw at the wall only to have it bounce off and land back in front of her. She leaned against the wall and slowly slumped down with her knees in front of her face and broke into heavy, ballistic sobs. Sam was pregnant and Freddie was the father what was she going to do now?

**Oh no what will Sam do now, she will have to tell her friends, but how will they react and how will Freddie react when he finds out he's the father. Send me some ideas on how Carly, Tyler, Darrel, and Freddie could react if you have any, your opinion is important to me. Please read and review the more reviews I have the faster I'll put up new chapters. This is getting exciting! **


	2. Telling her Friends

**OK so here's the chapter 2 I hope you read and review**

Sam sat on the bathroom floor crying for another fifteen minutes before someone knocked on the door, she quickly wiped her tears away, threw the test in the trash, and left the bathroom and the drugstore. She stood outside the drugstore and looked to the left and then looked to the right, one way lead to her house the other led to Bushwell Plaza. "Oh what the hell" she said as she turned and slowly walked to her friend's apartment building. She entered the lobby and was greeted by a screaming Lewburt telling her to get off his freshly mopped floor; she ignored him and made her way to the elevator with the disgusting doorman glaring at her every step of the way. The elevator ride seemed endless as thoughts of what Carly would say and what the others would think passed through her mind. Her thoughts were shattered by the dinging of the elevator, telling her the ride was over and now the hard part was lying ahead of her. She dragged herself down the hall until she came to 2 doors one led to Carly, her best friend and the other led to Freddie, a friend and soon to be father of her child. "Well here goes nothing" she took a big breath and knocked on Carly's door, she led out her breath as her friend opened the door "hey Sam "Carly replied smiling. "Hey Carls" the tone in Sam's voice instantly told Carly something was wrong, Sam came in and dropped down onto the couch in a depressed fashion "Sam are you ok" Carly asked. "Well Carly ugh…., no I'm not, there something I got to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't blow up and get mad." "Sam whatever it is you want to tell me I won't get mad, I promise", Sam took in deep breath as she prepared to give Carly the live changing news. "I'm pregnant" she said in quiet mumble, "what was that I didn't hear it" Carly replied "I'm pregnant" she said little louder but still as a mumble "say again" Carly said. "I'M PREGNANT" she screamed, causing a startled Carly to fall off the couch.

Carly sat on the floor just starring at Sam for a whole minute before replying quietly "what" "don't make me say it again" Sam replied. Suddenly Carly shot up from the floor yelling "why, when, who, and what were you thinking" she starred at Sam with a red face full of anger, Sam quietly replied "because I wanted to, when you and Spencer went to Canada for bacon, and…." She was silent a moment before answering "who got you pregnant Sam" Carly demanded. Sam didn't speak she just pointed to Carly's front door, this confused her for a second and then it clicked. "Sam please don't tell me,…is it Freddie" she asked in a much calmer and slightly scared tone, Sam didn't respond, she just laid down on the couch and buried her head under the pillows and cried hysterically. Carly went over to and sat down beside her and pulled into a hugged as she continued to cry "Carly…why ...why …why was I so stupid" she said between sobs, "Sam you're not stupid… come on its ok calm down, calm down… everything is going to be fine." "It's not fine; I'm pregnant with Freddie's child!" She yelled at Carly as tears ran down her face. Carly was silent for a moment as Sam whipped away the tears from her eyes, "does he know?" she finally asked, Sam replied with quiet "no." "You have to tell him" Carly told her "no I don't know how he'll" before she could finish the door opened and Freddie, Tyler, And Darrel walked in. They had gone to see the new Harry Potter movie, when they saw Sam's face their emotions changed and they gathered around her. "Sam what wrong" Freddie asked "what's going on" Tyler added "did something bad happen" Darrel said, be bombarded with all the questions made her laugh a little, but when she looked up at Carly she knew this was no laughing matter.

Sam slowly stood up and walked over to the counter leaving her confused friends over by the couch, she looked at Carly who just nodded her head. "Well since your all here I might as well tell you that………I'm pregnant" she said nervously laughing on the last part. The three just stood all with wide eyes and open mouths, "hey guys" Carly said waving her hand in front of all of their faces, she finally snapped her fingers and brought them all out of their trance. "What…did you say" Freddie replied "when" Tyler asked "who" Darrel added, "ughhh here we go again" by this time Sam was more annoyed than angry. "I said I'm pregnant, when Carly and Spencer were gone, AND FREDDIE IS THE FATHER!" she said yelling the last part.

**Ok so we only see Carly's reaction, but don't worry the others will react in the next chapter. What will they think? What will they say? What will they do! That's for me to know and you to find out. Please R&R **


	3. Freinds Reactions

**Ok so I know I haven't updated but I had something come up that kept me away from the computer Friday through today. I wasn't happy about and I don't want it to happen again, so anyways I'm back and here finally is Ch 3 of ON OUR OWN. **

"Oh my God" was all Freddie could say, Tyler started laughing "ha ha… ha ha, oh that's a good now what really going on" he asked in an funny manner thinking she was joking, but when he saw her expression he knew it was real and all he could say was "oh my God." Meanwhile Darrel was still speechless finally she spoke, "Sam that's…. great but what are you going to do, and how are you going to raise this child", Sam looked at all of them and then back to Carly, "well I'm not getting an abortion, and I'm not giving him up for adoption so………….. Maybe all you guys could help me with it."

Freddie had not said anything else, he was in shock, "I can't believe I'm having a baby and going to be a father……..THAT'S GREAT" he said screaming the last part. Sam gave him a confused look while everyone else gave shocked looks, "DUDE ARE YOU CRAZY" Tyler screamed at Freddie, "DON'T YELL AT ME IN FRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND" Freddie shouted back. "DON'T YELL AT YOU……….DUDE YOU WENT AND GOT SAM PREGNANT, and what are you doing even having sex!" Darrel tried to calm Tyler down, she hated to see him angry especially at his own cousin, "Tyler please calm down ok." "What, why should I…., this is… GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." With that he stormed out of the apartment and across the hall to his and Freddie's apartment and slammed their door BANG.

Carly spoke "Freddie maybe you should go talk to him" "I know I'm going to" he replied, with that he left and went to his apartment. "Carly, Darrel what and I'm…. going to do" Sam said sadly, she hated seeing her baby's father sad and her baby's possible uncle angry. She fell onto the couch and started to cry, her friends tried to comfort her "oh Sam don't worry it's going to be ok, were gonna help you" Carly said "yeah Sam we're going to help you with everything, you won't be alone" Darrel added "yeah and Freddie will help you and I'm sure Tyler will too" Carly said.

Meanwhile across the hall, Tyler had locked himself in his room. "Come on cousin open the door, Tyler we need to talk", with that Freddie heard the door unlock and open and he walked in. "Tyler I know your mad but I want to be a father" "it's not that Freddie, you may want to be a dad, but are you sure you can handle it?" Tyler asked and Freddie replied "you know man I'm not sure, but I know that I am going to be there for Sam and our baby, I love them both very much and no matter what challenges come my way I'll take them on full force." Tyler patted Freddie on the back, smiled and said "good cousin and I'll be there to help and support you every step of the way" "thanks" Freddie replied. After they made up they headed back over to Carly's apartment when they got there the girls were discussing another important matter.

"Well did you guys make up" Darrel asked "yeah we're good" they said simultaneously. "Well that's good because we have another problem" Carly told them "what's wrong" Freddie asked. Everyone was silent a moment and them Sam broke the silence, "we have to tell Spencer, your mom, and my mom." This sudden thought made Freddie sick to his stomach; if his mother knew about this she would blow her top, literally. "Oh god what's my mom going to think" Freddie said "well she may think Sam's a slut" Tyler replied and got an angry glare from all the girls and Freddie. Freddie then put on a stern face and said "well I don't care what she says, I love Sam and were having this baby and that's all there is to it" the bravery he showed received applause everyone. "Hey Sam, what will your mother say?" Carly asked, Sam got the same reaction Freddie did. Even if her mother was a drunk if she knew Sam was pregnant she would be kicked out, but she didn't care she was going to tell her no matter what the consequences may be. After figuring out what to do next they all sat down and watched TV and waited for Spencer to come home and then "hey Carly I'm home" Spencer said as he walked in.


	4. Telling the Adults

**Ok everyone we are about to find how the adults will handle this. Here's ch 4 hope you enjoy. Please read and review would be much appreciated.**

"Hey Carly I'm home" Spencer said as he walked in, they all looked at him with excited expressions that showed a hint of nervousness. "Hey Spencer" Carly said in shaky voice which immediately told Spencer something was wrong, "ok" he replied in weird tone. Everyone was silent and kept glancing at each other; Spencer finally spoke "ok guys what's going on?" Carly looked at Sam and Freddie they both nodded at her telling her it was time to tell him. "Well Spencer we have something to tell you" Carly said "why don't you sit down" Tyler told him, Spencer started to realize this was a serious matter. "Alright guys what is going on and I want the truth" he said in a firm and serious voice, they all looked at Sam and Freddie her hand in his "Spencer I don't want you to get angry at what I'm about to tell you." She took a breath "Spencer……..I'm pregnant" she said plain and simple.

Spencer just sat there with a blank stare on his face, Carly snapped her fingers in front of him and he snapped out of his daze. "What….please tell me you're joking?" he asked, they all looked at each other and then back to him "no Spencer were not joking and before you ask who the father is I'm just going to tell you……it's me, I'm the father of Sam's baby" Freddie said in a brave tone. "Ok this is……this is……I don't know what to say" Spencer replied, but then a sincere smile appeared on his face. "Ok, Sam and Freddie, I know you guys probably didn't expect this to happen and I'm not angry, but I am disappointed that you both had sex, but…….. I know you guys will make the right decisions and if you are having this child then I know you both will make great parents." Freddie and Sam smiled at each other, Sam was almost in tears and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Hearing Spencer say they would make great parents only made their love and bond with each other stronger. Carly went up to her brother and just hugged him, the way he reacted to the news told her that he would be a big help in the months to come. Everyone was very happy, but then Spencer said to Sam and Freddie "you guys haven't told your mothers have you?" Sam looked at Freddie "no we haven't" she said in a quiet voice, she looked at Freddie with worry in her eyes and he squeezed her hand for reassurance "don't worry Sam will tell them together, will talk to mine first" Freddie said. Tyler then spoke "hey cousin don't worry I'll help you talk to your mother" "thanks Tyler, but I think me and Sam need to do this ourselves, but it would be great if you would come for support" Freddie told him and he replied "sure cuz no problem." "Well I guess you guys better get over there and let her know" Spencer said, they were a bit worried so Carly tried to reassure them "don't worry guys it will be fine" "you don't know my mother Carly" Freddie replied nervously. "Well if you guys need to run for cover you can come back here" Spencer said, they told him thanks "Darrel I want you to stay over here while I go with them ok" Tyler told her and she said "ok, be careful" Tyler gave a little laugh and kissed her forehead "don't worry will be fine" he told her.

Freddie and Sam went across the hall to his apartment still holding hands with Tyler right behind them. They all looked at each other and Freddie said "well here we go", they went inside to find Ms. Benson on the couch watching a movie, she seemed to be very calm and happy, but that was all about to change. "Hey mom", she looked up when Freddie acknowledged her and immediately her expression changed. "Fredward Benson what are you doing with this crazy delinquent" she said as she quickly stood up, Ms. Benson knew her son had a girlfriend but she hadn't met her yet. "Mom …. Sam is my girlfriend and I love her and we have something to tell you", she crossed her arms and replied "well I hope your telling me your breaking up with her" "no mom, I'm not I" but he was interrupted "Freddie if you're not going to break with her then I'll forbid you to see her" Ms. Benson said. "Aunt B. would you please just let them explain, they have something very important to tell you" Tyler said to her. She looked at Tyler and told him to stay out of the conversation but he refused "Aunt. B you need to sit down and listen to what they're going to tell you." By now Sam was crying into Freddie, and Tyler's tone and Sam expression was telling Ms. Benson that this was something more important than just dating so she sat and decided to listen.

Freddie and Sam sat down beside her still clasping hands; Tyler sat in the recliner next to them and turned off the TV so they all could talk. Freddie looked at his mother with sincere and slightly worried look "Mom, Sam and I have been dating a while, but I didn't tell you because of how you would react, like how you yelled just now that's why I didn't tell you." "Freddie, honey I don't understand how you can like the only girl that makes your life miserable" she said. "Well mom, it confused me at first, but I realized that Sam completes me like yin and yang, she makes me feel like a whole person, but that's not what we need to tell you." Ms. Benson gave then a soft smile, but it quickly disappeared when they had other news, she was afraid but had suspicions about what it was and if she was right she was going to be raging mad.


	5. A Mother's Rage

**Well ok here's chapter 4 we see how Ms. B will react and what will Sam's mother's reaction be read to find out. I would like to thank XxLucyP5xX for the reviews you keep me going with the story, and you rock for that. Please enjoy and R&R would be nice.**

"Well mom we have something to tell you" Freddie said in a shaky but confident tone, "ok honey what is it?" Ms. Benson asked. "Well you see mom you know how you always told me to be careful and NOT have sex before I'm married", she said "yes I know and I hope you haven't yet". By now Freddie was struggling and his forehead started to sweat so Sam finally spoke for him. "Ms. Benson I'm sorry, but I took your son's virginity and", but she was cut off "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS TRAMP TAKE YOUR VIRGINITY" she screamed as she stood from the couch. Sam tried to apologize "I'm sorry but, but I, it just happened" she said sadly on the verge of tears, the way his mother was reacting was making Freddie mad. "MOM DON'T BLAME SAM AND DON'T YELL AT HER, I GAVE IN, SO WHAT I'M HAPPY AND YOU KNOW WERE HAVING A **BABY**" he yelled at her, by the time he was done his face was boiling red with anger and Sam was rubbing his hands with hers trying to get him to calm down along with Tyler rubbing his back. Ms. Benson just stood there stunned that her son who she knew as her little Freddie-bear just blew up at her like that.

"Are..you..telling..me..Sam's pregnant..and..your..the father" she said in slow and calm tone. "Yes mom I am and we have already decided to keep the baby", suddenly Ms. Benson began to turn red and was shaking like she was about to blow "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, ARE YOU NUTS, YOUCAN NOT HAVE A BABY, I WON'T ALLOW IT" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She calmed herself down and took deep breaths and then kept going "Freddie I don't want to see Sam again, you are in fact forbidden to see or speak to her ever again". By now Sam was crying into Freddie's shirt, she was scared by Ms. Benson's temper and even though Freddie was protecting her he too was a little scared but he wasn't backing down. "Mom you can't keep me from seeing and talking to Sam, I love her and I want to be with her" he said standing up to meet her eye level. She looked at Freddie and then looked down at Sam now sobbing and shaking on the couch as Tyler tried to comfort her. "You…..you did this, this all your fault….YOU SEXUALLY ASSAULTED MY SON and you're going to pay….NOW GET OF MY HOUSE" she said in tyranic tone and Sam flung open the door and ran out of the apartment and down the hall. "SAM" Freddie yelled as he tried to go after her but Ms. Benson pushed him and Tyler down onto the couch and rushed to the door and locked it.

She glared at both boys with pure disgust and anger "mom that was horrible, how could you do that?" Freddie said with anger "Aunt B. I think you have lost it" Tyler added. She slowly and silently walked over to them and looked at them "you two are never going to see Sam, Carly, or Darrel again" she said in grave scary voice before starting to walk away. Freddie and Tyler immediately jumped up full of anger "Mom you are not going to keep me from Sam" he said "and me and Darrel haven't even had sex yet so why keep me from her?" Tyler asked. She turned around and gave them a death glare and walked up to them and grabbed both their heads by their hair "those girls are never going to see you two again, and if you try and disobey me I will send both away" she said in an evil tone. "OW! mom please let go" Freddie said as the pain caused tears to form in his eyes" "AUNT B. please, you're hurting me, OW!" Tyler said as he tried to hold back from crying because of the pain. Before she would let go she wanted a promise from them, she said in a kind but scary tone "now you both will stay from those 3...won't you" she jerked at their hair as she spoke the last part. "Yes" they said together and she asked jerking them again "yes what?" "Yes mam" they said together with pain in their voices. "Good boys" she let go of them and walked into the kitchen.

They both looked at each other "Freddie you aren't going to stay away from Sam are you? Tyler asked as he rubbed his head. "No…I'm not, but I am not going to let her do anything to Sam" Freddie said in stern tone, "she said Sam was going to pay, what do you think she meant?" Tyler asked and he replied "I don't know, but we need to keep Sam and Darrel away from that monster." Tyler gave him a look "cuz that's your mom you calling a monster" Freddie just looked at him and said "I don't have a mother anymore, all I have are Sam and you and that's all I need." Tyler replied "ok man and don't worry I'll stand behind you every move u you make", he patted Freddie on the shoulder and Freddie said "thanks Tyler". With that they quietly snuck out of the apartment, Tyler went back to the apartment to tell Darrel and Carly what happened while Freddie bolted out of the building to find Sam.


	6. Comforting Words

** Ok so I her I am about to write chapter 6 when it dawned on me that Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy are on the nickelodeon cruise right now which made me jealous, I wanted to go on that cruise and meet them so bad, but I couldn't get all the way California just too expensive, anyone know how to get from North Carolina to California cheap. Now I'm sad :( but that won't stop me from writing and I'm watching iCarly right now but it's hard to focus on it and my story… strange I thought it would give some inspiration, but instead I just get a headache LOL:). Well anyway here is chapter 6 of On Our Own, please enjoy and R&R would be nice. **

"Ok I'm gonna go find Sam" Freddie said as they sneaked out of the apartment and into the hall, "do you even know where she might be?" Tyler asked and he replied "don't worry, I'll search the whole city if I have to" with that he took off down the stairs, "good luck" Tyler yelled to him.

Tyler went into Carly's apartment and was instantly bombarded with questions from Darrel and Carly. "How did it go?" "Did she explode?" "what did she say?" "Where's Sam?" "Where's Freddie?" they asked him in rapid pace. Tyler tried to get them to calm down so he could explain what happened "ok ok one question at a time" he said; he told them about how Freddie was nervous at first but stood for Sam when his mother yelled at her "why did she yell at Sam?" Carly asked. He told them how Ms. Benson just completely went nuts with rage, "she scared us" he said, they were especially surprised to hear how Ms. Benson treated them after Sam fled the apartment "I can't believe she did that to you" Darrel said as she hugged Tyler "don't worry honey bear I'm ok" he kissed her on her forehead as a tear flowed down her face. "I can't believe Ms. Benson just treated you guys that way and yelled at Sam" Carly said, by now she was angry, but she hadn't heard the worst part of the story yet. "Uh, Carly, Darrel there's something else you need to know……Ms. Benson accused Sam of sexually assaulting Freddie and she said she was going to make her pay".

"Oh my god I can't believe Freddie's mom would act like that toward you two" Carly said "she said she was going to keep you from seeing me, why?" Darrel asked worried and Tyler and replied "I don't know but I'm not gonna stop seeing you, and Freddie said he wasn't gonna stop seeing Sam either." "But Tyler I'm scared, what if your Aunt catches me with you" she said as a tear ran down her cheek, he cupped her face in his hands and whipped it away. "Hey don't cry I'm not going to let her or anyone else hurt you ok, now come on sweetie calm down" Tyler wrapped her in a tight and warm hug and Darrel relaxed in his grasp knowing that she was safe. Carly spoke "aww, you guys are so cute, but we need to call Freddie and see if he found Sam" "I'll call him" Tyler said. He got a hold of Freddie, he told Tyler he had found Sam and was talking to her right now.

A/N: This paragraph is happening at the same time Tyler was talking with the girls, its Freddie looking for Sam enjoy. :)

Freddie rushed out of Bushwell Plaza and stopped for a minute to see if he saw Sam anywhere, but he didn't. He then thought of the one place she would go if she was sad, being her boyfriend he knew everything about her. He head off toward a park that had a pond, it was peaceful place where Sam felt she could come and cry without any of her friends seeing except Freddie. He raced past people and bumped into a few receiving a yell from them, but he didn't hear them all he was focused on was finding Sam. He finally made it to the park, he went in and looked over to the pond and sitting on the far side of it he saw the most important girl to him crying on the ground.

He walked around the pond and approached her "Sam" he said quietly, she lifted her head to reveal a tear stained face. "Oh Sam, its ok I'm here now" he said as he dropped to his knees and cradled her with a warm hug. "Freddie… I'm…scared" she said between sobs as she clinged to him "hey its ok don't cry, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or our child Sam" he said as he tried to hold back his own emotions which were at their breaking point. Sam took her face off his shirt and looked at him "Freddie why are you crying?" she asked "I'm crying because you're crying…..and you know I don't like to see you cry." "Oh Freddie" she gave him a kiss on the lips which put a smile on both their faces even though tears still flowed. "Ok now will that stop your crying" she asked "yes, but only if you stop crying" he replied she gave small giggle as their foreheads were touching "Freddie….what is your mom gonna do?" she asked worriedly "I don't know Sam, but I do know I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he replied in a soft tone. "But Freddie your mother" "Sam as far as I'm concerned I don't have a mother anymore", she gasped when he said this. "Wow Freddie" she said in quiet shocked tone "Sam I love you and if that means not having a mother so be it" "I love you to Freddie and our baby and I always will" she said as she hugged him as tight as she could and he returned it. Suddenly the sound of Freddie's cell echoed through the air, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hey Tyler…yeah I found her…she's ok will be there soon…ok bye" with that he hung up and put it back in his pocket. "Are you ready to go back to Carly's" he asked her with a smile, she smiled back "yeah I am let's go" the two got up and left the park hand in hand. They both knew their love was strong and could withstand anything, but could withstand the trouble that was their way.

**Oh this is getting good, we find out Ms. Puckett's reaction next wonder how she will take it you just have to wait and see but it won't be long I'm feeling good so may just keep writing. R&R would be very nice. **


	7. Drunken Rage

**Hey everyone so I was thinking about what XxLucyP5xX said about the Tyler character, Dan Schneider should definitely consider this I would love to play the role of Tyler, if my Cuz was in this situation I'd be there for them no matter what. Well back to the story let's see what Sam mom thinks about all this. Here's Chapter 7 of On Our Own please R&R. **

Freddie and Sam made their way back to Carly's place "Freddie what are we going to do now" Sam asked as they walked "well right now will go talk to the others and then will go give your mom the news." "Yeah ok, but I meant what are we about raising this baby, without your mom's help I don't know how will do it" she said, he stopped her and looked her in the eye "I promise Sam our baby is going to be fine, we can do it we have all of our friends to help us, you don't have to worry" "ok Freddie I trust you" she said "thanks" he replied. With that they continued their walk to Bushwell Plaza.

When they arrived at the apartment the others saw that Sam had been crying and they tried to comfort her "don't worry Sam, it's going to be fine" Carly said "yeah we are all going to help you both with the baby when it comes" Darrel said "Sam you don't have anything to worry about, knowing my cousin as well as I do he will do anything he has to do to keep you and his child safe" Tyler added. She looked at everyone and some comforting words ran through her mind "**you are not alone**" she gave a big smile that told everyone she was fine. "Well I guess we better get to your house and tell your mother our news" Freddie said to Sam, she looked at him with a little bit of worry which he immediately detected "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you" he said "ok, let's go" she said. Carly, Darrel, and Tyler told them to be careful and wished them good luck and with that they left Bushwell Plaza and began the walk to Sam's house once again hand in hand.

When they arrived at Sam's house they stood on the porch silent until Freddie spoke "well you ready to do this" she replied with a nod. She hadn't said the whole walk there, Freddie knew that she was probably worried if her mother would be sober or drunk or if she was just passed or maybe even not home. Freddie looked at Sam she was definitely scared but would never admit it, he rang the doorbell "I wonder how she'll act" Sam said in a solemn tone and he replied "I don't know." They could hear someone inside and then the door opened, "oh hello Sam, oh and this your friend Freddie right?" she said. Sam was surprised for once her mother was sober but she saw she was holding a freshly opened bottle of liquor so she knew she wouldn't be for long. "Hi mom" "hey Ms. Puckett" they as they entered together, they went and sat on the couch and her mother sat in a recliner. "So what do you guys want?" she asked as she begin to drink from the bottle "well mom I have to tell you something" she said in a calm voice "ok honey" her mother replied but the drunkenness was beginning to appear. "Ms. Benson, Sam and I have some important news to tell you and you really need to listen" Freddie said, by now Ms. Puckett had taken five chugs from the bottle and was pure drunk, but she thought about what may be coming. "Let me guess………Sam's pregnant isn't she?" she said in slurry tone as she stared at them with glassy eyes. "Yes mom and I" but before Sam could finish Freddie received a slap to the face "YOU SON OF BITCH YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER!" Freddie gave shocked look as he covered his cheek with his hand. She gave Freddie a look of pure hatred, "MOM…..WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sam asked yelling at her "Sam are you stupid, HE RAPED YOU AND GOT YOU PREGNANT!" her mother said in tyrant voice. "NO MOM I **WANTED **TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM" Sam yelled and she received a slap across the face which angered Freddie "ALRIGHT" he yelled which silenced them both "now Ms. Puckett we wanted to tell you, because I thought you would care, but Sam tried to tell me you wouldn't and she was right" he looked at her and then at Sam as he calmly said this. "Well she was right" her mother said, then she turned and went upstairs, this confused the two teens but then Sam noticed her clothes and other things were flying past the window and on to the ground.

They ran outside and started to gather her things "MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sam yelled. "YOU ARE OUT OF THIS HOUSE" her mother screamed with that three big suitcases came flying out of the second story window and hit the ground. Ms. Puckett then came back downstairs and on to the porch "YOU….I GONNA MAKE SURE YOU ARE CHARGED WITH RAPE" she yelled to Freddie who was rushing Sam's belongings into the suitcases. She then looked at Sam and walked straight up to her but Freddie got in front of her, Ms. Puckett struggled to get Freddie to move but he wouldn't budge so she shoved him backwards onto Sam causing both teens to fall. Freddie and Sam were now both on the ground but Freddie had Sam wrapped in his arms using his body as protection. Ms. Puckett walked up to them and glared down at Sam "and you, you are going to have an abortion, no daughter of mine will be having a child at your age" she said in a low but evil voice. Then she lifted the bottle she had been drinking above her head and brought it down to the walkway "CRASH" the bottle shattered and pieces went everywhere, but Freddie covered Sam so the glass would hit him and not her. With that Ms. Puckett walked back inside and slammed the door without saying a word, Freddie then looked at Sam "are you ok Sam." "Yeah I'm fine Freddie, thank you for protecting me" "of course" he replied, he gave her a hug full of warmth and love and a kiss on the forehead. They finished packing all of Sam's things and then headed back to Carly's lugging the 3 suitcases along with them.

**Well there you have it Sam's mom didn't react to well, wonder what our two lovers will do now. Stayed tuned to find out and please press that green button down there THANK YOU :)**


	8. Breakfast with a side of Police

**Ok so I kind of got stuck with writer's block for like 5 minutes but then this came to mind like I said I'm writing this as I go and right now I just keep going and going and going. Ha ha :) Anyway this chapter will be exciting so please R&R. **

They made their way back to Bushwell Plaza, it was around 7PM and the sun was setting on Seattle. They walked past and ignored a screaming Lewburt and soon found themselves outside Carly's door. Sam was having trouble keeping tears from coming down her face but she just couldn't, the reality of being kicked out left her feeling horrible. They went inside and immediately were surrounded by their 3 friends along with Spencer. "So I guess it didn't go well" Carly said as pointed to the bags and Freddie just nodded. Suddenly Sam fell to the floor crying "she kicked me out……what am I supposed to do" she said as she cried hysterically within seconds Freddie was down by her side holding her "shhh…shhh, it's ok Sam, it's ok I'm here…calm down, calm down baby." He helped her off the floor and over to the couch "what happened over there" Carly asked and Freddie looked at Sam and she nodded her head telling him it was ok to tell them what happened. "Well let's just say it didn't go as we planned" Freddie said "so she was angry" Tyler asked "yeah she was more like furious" Freddie said "and drunk" Sam said quietly. Sam was staring ahead into space with the saddest expression ever, Freddie put his arm her to comfort and she just collapsed on to his lap and cried. Carly, Darrel, and Tyler just looked at Freddie and he just shook his head in a way of saying of no, then he lowered his head. The 4 just sat around them and watched as the two expecting parents cried together, they knew it had been a hard day for them both. "Ok everyone, it's been a long day you all can stay here for the night" Spencer said quietly, Carly hugged her brother and thanked him. Spencer went down to the basement where he kept a bunch of sleeping bags and brought them back up to the apartment. Freddie, Sam, Tyler, and Darrel Slept in iCarly studio, but for Sam it was a rough night.

The next morning Freddie awoke to the sunlight shining through the studio window, he sat up and noticed that Tyler and Darrel weren't in the room; he looked over at Sam who was sleeping next to him. They slept close to each other as if they were in one bed, the sad look on her face made him sad. For Freddie he worried about what the future his baby, at the moment he heard Sam stir she slowly opened her eyes to see Freddie looking right at her. "Hey, good morning sweetie" he said "good morning dork" she replied and he gave a little "but I'm your dork" he said which made her smile which is what he was trying to do. Before she sat up he gave her a peck on the lips then she sat up causing him to move to the side, they both sat up but were still in their sleeping bags. "Freddie I'm worried" she said quietly to him "Sam there's nothing to worry about ok, all 3 of us are going to be fine" Sam gave him a gentle smile "you mean our child too" she said and he just smiled back at her. They then got out of there sleeping and went down stairs, as the descended the stairs the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. "Hmm mama smells something good" Sam said and Freddie just giggled, they walked into the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen working on breakfast "hey you guys are up" Tyler said "good morning, did the expecting parents sleep well" Carly said with a giggle "Carly it's still a long while until the baby comes" Sam said giving her a look. "Oh Sam come on I'm just trying to perk you up" Carly said "well thanks for trying" Sam replied, "I hope you like your bacon crispy" Darrel said as she brought a plate of bacon to the table. "Hey where's Spencer?" Freddie asked "Oh he's in the shower, he said to eat without him", the 5 sat down and had a nice breakfast while they had small talk.

The morning seemed to drag like any other Spencer had finished his shower and was now doing the dishes; everyone else was in the living room watching Girly Cow except for Sam she had fallen asleep on Freddie's shoulder. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door, Spencer ran over to the door n opened it, two police officers were standing there. "Uh hello officers" Spencer said awkwardly, by now Freddie had woken up Sam and everyone was staring at the officers. "Hello were looking for Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are they here?" the officers asked, at the sound of their names Sam and Freddie's grip on each other had become tighter than ever and they knew why the officers were there. "Yes, there in here" Spencer showed the officers in, the officers looked at the two teens with the scared faces "are you Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett?" they asked and the two just nodded. The officers looked at each other and then back to the teens "will you stand up please" they stood up but never let go of each other's hand. The officers then did something that shocked everyone but Freddie or Sam "Freddie Benson you are under arrest for the rape of Sam Puckett" "HE DIDN'T RAPE ME I WANTED TO" Sam yelled as she too with force was handcuffed "Sam Puckett you are under arrest for the rape of Freddie Benson" Sam was struggling and Freddie yelled at him "DON'T YOU HURT HER" Freddie tried to help Sam but was just held back. Everyone else was yelling at the officers to stop and let them go but they wouldn't listen. Spencer finally yelled "QUIET" and then spoke calmly to the officers, "officers do you have to arrest them, can't I just bring them down to the station later" the officers looked at each other with regret and disappointment and then removed the cuffs from both of them. "You have them at the station by noon today" with that they opened the door to leave someone was standing there.

"Good morning mam" the officers said as they walked past Mrs. Benson and down the hall. She came inside and saw Freddie and Tyler with their Arms wrapped around Sam and Darrel, "well I see the officers I called came to arrest Sam" she said "Mom you called them, how could you" Freddie with anger in his voice "because she raped you Freddie" she replied "mom Sam didn't rape me it was consensual." Hearing this made Ms. B furious "WELL I DON'T CARE IT'S STILL RAPE AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING AROUND THESE TRAMPS ANYWAY" she yelled "MOM, Tyler and I aren't going to stay away from Sam and Darrel and we don't care what you say" Freddie said in a strong and brave voice and she replied in a stuck up manner "well is this true Tyler?" she asked him "oh yeah its true" he replied. By now Spencer had heard enough "Ms. Benson no one calls my sister or her friend's tramps, now I want to leave please" with that he opened the door and she stormed out and into her place slamming the door behind her BANG. Spencer slowly closed the door and rested his weight on it as he looked at everyone else, Sam was crying as Freddie hugged her, Darrel was quietly letting tears flow down her face as she hugged Tyler, he then realized that Carly was hugging his side and he embraced her in a hug. He knew that he had to protect them all or they would be ripped apart from each other and he just couldn't let that happen.

**Ooohhh I wonder what Spencer will do, well all know what he's gonna do that's in the summary but how will he do it. You will have to wait and see right now what you can do is R&R. :) **


	9. The Plan and Goodbye

**Ok so first I want to say thanks for the reviews and send a shout out to XxLucyP5xX who is right now my biggest fan, you rock and thanks for reading. Well we've seen Sam cry, Freddie in handcuffs, and Mrs. Benson just turn her back on her son. Oh and an important detail, Tyler drives and has a car, you just haven't seen him use it. Ok chapter 9 is here let's see what will happen to our favorite couple now. Oh I know I haven't mentioned but I don't icarly, but I wish I did. :)**

Carly was hugging Spencer as leaned against the door; he knew that life for Carly and her freinds would be hell if he didn't do something. "Carly why don't you and the others go to a movie, here my treat" he said pulling forty bucks out of his wallet. Everyone perked up when Carly asked them to go see a movie and they all left, but for Spencer this was a time for some serious thinking. He went to his room and laid down on his bed, he tried to think but only struggled to stay awake, "ugggh come on Spencer think" he said as he got up and started pacing around. It then dawned on Spencer that he did his best thinking when he was wet so he went and took a shower.

He stood and turned the water on extra hot and let it pour down on his head, he always thought the hot water sinking into his head would give his brain a jumpstart. He stood silent a couple of minutes and then BANG it hit him and a light bulb came on in his head. He quickly washed himself and his hair and then jumped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he raced into his room and grabbed his cell phone and selected Socko's number from his list. "Hey Socko whats up…..oh cool hey man listen I got a favor…. does your cousin still own that beach house in California?……………..he does!, that's great do you think I could use it?

Meanwhile out in the city Carly and the gang had decided to blow off the movie, there was just to much on their minds to focus on a movie anyways. They went to the park instead; they would return Spencer's money later. Right now they just wanted to try and think about what to do next. They all sat under a big tree in the park in silence, it was 9:30 am so not people were there. "Ok guys, we gotta do something" Carly said breaking the silence. "Carly, what we can do, my mom is being a bitch, And Sam's kicked her out" Freddie said in loud tone "and you and Sam are facing charges from the police" Tyler said. "Yes thank you Tyler for reminding us" Freddie said in a sarcastic tone. "HEY! Don't get all bitchy with me, you two are the ones who" "WHAT, WHAT YOU GONNA SAY" Freddie yelled back at him. "You two just stop, this isn't helping at all" Carly said, "we all have to remember that this is hardest on Sam" Darrel said as she rubbed Sam's back. "She's right, we all have to remember that Sam is carrying a child, and we don't the stress on her to cause any problems with the baby" Carly said. Freddie and Tyler looked at each other and laughed "I'm sorry man" Tyler said "yeah me to cuz" Freddie replied. All the girls started chanting "hug, hug, hug, hug" the guys gave each a quick hug and the girls cheered. They all left the park happy and in good spirits, even though they still didn't know what they were going to do they were happy to have each other's backs and support each other. They went by the Groovie Smoothie and bought some smoothies using Spencer's money and then made their way back to Bushwell Plaza.

When they made up to Carly's apartment they stood outside the door and listened for a second, they could hear a noise coming from inside. "What's that sound?" Sam asked "it sounds like Spencer grunting", they all gave each other weird looks and then decide to enter and find out. They went inside to find a big pile of bags and suitcases by the couch three of which were Sams. "Ugh, Spencer are you going somewhere?" Carly asked him. "No I'm not but all of you are" he replied, they all gave Spencer strange looks.

"**Ok guys, since you all left I have been getting calls from all of your parents, Darrel your parents said they were coming over in an hour to get you and said they were never going to let you see Tyler or any of your friends again."** "What, they can't do that I won't leave Tyler" she said as she hugged Tyler **"I know"** Spencer said and then Sam and Freddie. **"Both of your mothers's called and they said that if the other wasn't arrested then they would do something to you apart, and Freddie your mom Said she was going to make sure Sam got an abortion."** "No I won't let her near Sam and neither of them are going to keep us apart" he said to him as he looked at Sam, smiled and kissed her forehead and gave a hug. **"I know that, now I need you all to listen to me very carefully"** Spencer said, for once he was being very serious so they all listened. **"Ok I'm sending you all down to California" **"California!" Carly said shockingly **"just listen and don't interrupt ok"** they all obeyed. **"I'm sending you down there because all of this that's happening is just going to hurt you all and I can't stand seeing you all get hurt. Socko's cousin has a beach house down there you guys will live in. Now I've packed your bags Carly and Sam's yours are there too, Tyler, Freddie, and Darrel you guys will have to buy some clothes when you get down there. Now before you ask how you are going to pay for it, here." ** He handed Freddie they credit card they used for iCarly "but what about the web show?" Freddie asked**. "I think that you guys should stop the show for now"** he said "Spencer!" Carly said **"Carly I'm sending you guys away to hide you all, and to do that means no webcasting."** They all gave each other sad looks, but he was right with a baby on the way the show would become hard to do anyways. **"The card has over $1000 dollars in so that should be enough for clothes, now something else at the bank here in Seattle there is an account that has over $4million dollars in it."** The teens mouths dropped open and Sam almost fainted, Carly asked him "are we rich?" and he replied **"well, yes but this is from our mother's side of the family, only mom and Dad and I knew about, Dad told me about it when he left me in charge of you and said that if anything bad happened to use it. Now I'm taking you all to the airport and going to get on jet that will take you California, after you guys arrive I'll send Socko down in your car Tyler"** "hey I don't want him driving my car" Tyler said. "Too bad, it's the only way to get your car down there and he can fly back to Seattle" Spencer told him "fine" he said regretfully. **"Now let's get going, the plane will be waiting for us at the airport"** "how did you get a private plane" Carly asked as everyone gathered the suitcases **"Socko's uncle Jet"** Carly just smiled and said "oh." They quietly out of the apartment so not attract Ms. Benson's attention, Freddie and Tyler looked back at their apartment not knowing when and if they'd ever see it again. For everyone this was going to be a big change in their lives.

They packed everything into Spencer's car and then packed themselves all into the car, it was tight squeeze but to them it didn't matter. On the way their Sam was wondering "Freddie, I'm scared, how are we going to handle this?" "Don't worry Sam were gonna get through it ok, don't worry" he kisses her lips and hugged her, meanwhile Darrel was crying in Tyler's arms, she was sad to be leaving her family but wasn't going to leave Tyler or let her friends down. "Tyler I love you" "I love you to Darrel" she kissed him and he cradled her in his arms as the car got closer and closer to the airport until they finally arrived.

Spencer drove his car right out to the jet on the tarmac and with the help of the pilot they all moved everything from the car to the plane. When they finished loading the pilot told them it was time to take off, **"ok guys now one more important thing when you get there call me ok, it's very important and don't ask why." **"Ok, Spencer" Carly said, she gave Spencer and hug with tears running down her face, **"I'm going to miss you to Carly" **Spencer replied, everyone else hugged and told him they would miss him too. They all boarded the plane and buckled up Carly looked out the window at her brother and waved at him as the plane pulled away. It picked up speed going down the runway and then lifted into the air, they were on their way. From the ground Spencer watched as the plane flew further away, it watched beeped and he looked at it and it read 12:00 noon **"well, let the fun begin" **he knew that Freddie and Sam were supposed to be at the police station right now. He looked back up at the sky and could see the plain in distance and he said **"good luck guys." **

**Well now the kids are on way, how will their lives change, what will happen when everyone founds out there gone, and what will Spencer do. Stay tuned to find out and PLEASE R&R :) **


	10. Truth and Consequenses

**Ok now our 5 favorite friends are on their way to California, but how will Ms. B, and Ms. P, and the police react when they find out Sam and Freddie are gone. Let's find out Ch 10 is here, let's hope Spencer doesn't have a nervous breakdown. :) **

Spencer stood just staring at the sky, the plane was out sight and he knew what he just did was the best thing possible for Carly and her friends. He knew that they had other challenges ahead of them they would need to focus on themselves and not worry about what the adults would do. He got back in and drove out of the airport, as he made his way back to his apartment he got a call from Socko. "Hey Socko, you got Tyler's car…..good and your on your way to California…..ok, great. Oh and you know to meet the kids at the airport down there…..great. Oh and you do have a money to get back right?......good, ok man see you when you get back" with that he ended the call. "Well at least that's taken care of" he said to himself as he drove back home.

He walked into the apartment and sat down to rest for a couple of minutes, he looked around, it was quiet and he realized it might be like this for a long time. He took in a deep breath and let it out; he got up and walked into the kitchen and made a call to the bank of Seattle and set up an account in California and had the 4million transferred to it. Suddenly he heard a loud knocking on the door** BANG** **BANG, BANG **"hang on I'm coming" he finished the call and ran to the door. When he opened it his face paled for a second "Mr. Shay can we come in", the two officers form earlier were standing there along with Mrs. Puckett and Mrs. Benson. Spencer could tell the officers were not happy and the two women kept giving each other evil looks, "yeah sure come on in" he replied in a nice tone. They all came inside and sat, the two mothers gave him dirty looks "Mr. Shay we specifically told you this morning that you needed to have Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett down at the station by noon and it is now 1:00" the officer said. "Yes, that's true" he replied. The officers gave each other looks and then looked at the mothers "did you to know that he was supposed to bring them down to the station" he asked. They both glanced at each other and then back at Spencer "I called Spencer and he told me that Sam had been arrested" Ms. Benson said "Well I called him and he told me that Freddie had been arrested" the women then gave each other shocked and screamed "YOU TRIED TO HAVE MY CHILD ARRESTED" at each other. They growled at each other as they gave deaf stare at each "ladies please, calm down, Mr. Shay you told these ladies the children were arrested, but that clearly is not the truth is it?" the officer asked. "Well no but" Spencer tried to think of what to say, but was struggling "Mr. Shay do you know where Darrel Campton, Tyler Dillinger, and your sister Carly Shay are?" Spencer looked at the officers and took a deep breath "no" he said. They all looked at him which made him very nervous "Mr. Shay are you telling the truth" the officer asked "no, I mean YES" he said, but it was too late. The officers had enough "Spencer Shay you are under arrest for the disappearances of Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Tyler Dillinger, and Darrel Campton, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one one will be provided for you." The whole time Spencer was being arrested he kept a smile on his face, he knew what he did was wrong, but he was going to protect the kids from anyone who would harm them no matter what.

Meanwhile the plane ride was taking a while but everyone had their pearpods to listen to. Carly had sat in the front of the plane and had fallen asleep shortly after plane took off. Tyler and Darrel were sitting in the seats behind and were both listening to music so they couldn't hear anything. Sam and Freddie sat in the back of the plane a short distance away from the others. Freddie was reading a book and Sam was sitting there deep in thought, she looked up over the seats to see if anyone could hear them. She sat back down "Freddie" "yeah" he replied looking up from his book "what going to happen now that……now that were alone" she said. "What do you mean Sam, we aren't alone we have our friends" he said putting his arm around her "I mean as a family…..now it's just you, me, and our baby" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Freddie turned her face toward his and cradled with both hands and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "Hey don't cry Sam….it's going to be ok" he her pulled into a hug and then put her forehead to his. "Thank you Freddie" she said quietly putting her hands over his on her face "for what Sam?" he asked "for loving me" she said with a smile "aww Sam, I will always love you….and our child… and I'll never stop" he told her. They stayed that way and stared at each other for a few seconds and then they kissed, they enjoyed their few moments of passion together before the captain's voice came over the speaker saying they would be landing soon. They broke their kiss and quietly laughed as pilot spoke. The rest of the flight they held each others hands "hey Freddie" "yeah Sam" "your going to make a great father" he smiled at her "and your going to make a great mother" they hugged each other, knowing that one day soon they would be great parents.

The plane landed on the runway and they stepped out into the California sunshine "wow it is sure hotter here" Carly said. The others agreed "we are definitely not in Seattle anymore" Tyler said, they unpacked their suitcases from the plane and loaded them onto a luggage tram which they rode back into the airport. When they got inside they went to the waiting area "I'm going to go call Spencer to let him know we've arrived" Carly said. She went to a café and got a coffee and just as she was about to dial Spencer her phone rang, it was him calling her. "Hey Spencer, we arrived" "that's good now listen to me I setup an account down there California it has the 4million in it, you guys can go and pull out money from it anytime you need it." "Ok Spencer we will" she replied "Socko's on his way down there with Tyler's so he'll meet you guys at the airport, from there he'll take to where you will all be staying" he told her "ok Spencer" "and I don't want any of you guys to call me any more, it's too dangerous ok, you can call when the baby comes but nothing else ok." "But why Spencer?" "I can't tell you…..just know that I love you all and good luck, you'll be fine, don't worry ok", by now Carly was crying "I love you Spencer" "I love you too, goodbye." Spencer hung up the phone, and was escorted back to his cell, the call he made to Carly was the only one he would get, and he had no plans to tell her that he was in jail.

**Oooooh Spencer's in trouble what will happen next, you will have to wait but not too long I plan to update pretty soon. So please R&R. **


	11. A New Place

**Ok there's chaos in Seattle and new adventures in California what will happen next. Chapter 11 is here, so let's find out. Enjoy and please R&R and I don't own iCarly, but I do own this story. :) **

Carly walked out of the café and headed back to the waiting area where everyone else was, she tried to dry her eyes and hide any signs that she had been crying. "Hey Carly, what did Spencer say?" Freddie asked "well he was to glad to hear that he got safely and he transferred the money to an account in the bank down here" she said trying to hold back tears. "Carly what's wrong" Sam asked, instantly Carly broke down into tears and collapsed into Tyler's lap. "Spencer…said …not to call him anymore" she said between sobs, they all patted her back trying to comfort her. Darrel and Sam pulled Carly up so she was looking at everyone " Carly what's going on" Sam asked in a stern voice "I don't know… he just said to only call him when the baby is born…. and no other time" she said as tears continued to flow down her face. "Hey Carly it's going to be ok" Sam said as she gave a hug "yeah Carly as long as we stick together we can do this" Tyler added. "Yeah, don't cry we're going to be fine" Darrel said giving her a hug as well; Freddie sat there rubbing Carly's back to make her feel better. It had just become clear to him that all of their friendships were going to be tested for who knows how long. They all sat there in silence the rest of the time as they waited for Socko to arrive.

Two hours later, after a long agonizing wait at the airport Socko finally arrived, he met up with the kids at the waiting area. "Hey kids sorry it to song traffic down here is a mess" though this was his first time actually meeting Carly and her friends in person, he didn't worry about how he acted. "Oh it's nice to finally meet you Carly I'm Socko" "hello" shaking his hand "this must be Sam, Freddie, Tyler and Darrel, nice to meet you all" they greeted him with a simple wave. "Well ok let's get these bags packed into the car and get you all to where you'll be staying" he said as they all grabbed the bags and headed for the car. "I hope you didn't have trouble with my car?" Tyler asked and he replied "oh no, there was just a little thing where I scratched the paint on the driver's side door when I stopped for gas" "WHAT!" Tyler yelled which echoed through the airport. They all gave Socko looks "relax I'm just kidding, the drive went very well and there were no problems", everyone was relieved except for Tyler who was a still a bit angry, if his car really had been damaged he would kicked Socko's ass for damaging his property. They got outside and loaded up the car and took off for the beach house with Tyler driving this time. The traffic in California was terrible but Socko directed them with which way to go "just go down here and make a left." Soon they found themselves on a gravel road that led up to a house that over looked the ocean.

"Wow" Carly said as she stepped out the back of the car, the view was amazing, ocean as far as the eye could see. The house was up on hill, but there was beach down below they could all go enjoy, "the sunsets and sunrises are the best part" Socko said as all the kids just stared out at the view. "Alright everybody let's get the car unloaded" Socko said. Everyone headed back to the car except for Sam, she just looked on with amazement, Freddie noticed this "what is it Sam?" "This place Freddie, it's beautiful." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "it'll be even better when our baby is born" she turned around and smiled at him and kissed him. Meanwhile everyone else was unloading the car and Socko asked "hey where are Freddie and Sam?" the others looked up behind him and just pointed, he turned around and saw them having their romantic moment. "Oh, HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS COME HEP US" he yelled at them, he received a slap on the shoulder from Carly for ruining their moment. Freddie broke his kiss from Sam and put his forehead to hers and smiled "I guess we better go help them" he said "yeah, let's go" she replied, they went back to the car with smiles on their faces and thoughts of wonderful future with their child.

They got inside the house and Socko gave them a tour "ok guys the kitchen is in here,you guys will have to go to the store, the laundry room is in here it has the dryer and washer you guys know how to use it right?" Everyone looked at each other and Carly said "yeah I know how, I'll figure it out" "ok, great, in here is the living room with couch, TV, chairs, and over there in the corner is the computer" Socko said "does it have internet "Tyler asked "it did the last time I was here but it may need to be updated." He showed them the 5 bedrooms that the house had "well you guys can decide among yourselves who gets which room, **OH!** and 1 more thing Spencer sent me a text earlier when I was coming to get you guys, he told the name of the bank were your account is at." "What's the bank called" Carly asked "San Diego National Bank" he replied, "ok great so if we need money for anything we go there?" Sam asked "yes and her you'll need this" he handed Carly a card with the password to access the account. "Thanks will put this in a safe place" Carly said. "Well that's all I can do for you guys, I want you to know that if you ever need anything just call me ok" he told them, they all hugged him and thanked him. He left and walked to the bus station and started his long trip back to Seattle. Everyone sat in the living room quiet for a moment "well what do we do now" Darrel asked, they all looked at each other a moment and Freddie said "I don't know, but were **ON OUR OWN**."

**Ok now our friend's new lives begin, but what awaits them. Sam has been pregnant for a month now and now that everyone else knows and there on their own so how will they live. You'll have to wait and see but hopefully not to long. Now please press that green button down there thank you :) **


	12. New Place New Problems

**Hey everyone, I love the reviews and I love writing this story I have big ideas for future chapters so there's no telling when this will end. I hope you all have enjoyed what I have written and will continue reading. Now here's chapter 12 enjoy and please R&R :)**

Back in Seattle at the police station, Spencer sat in the holding cell; he was in handcuffs and was thinking about all he had done. He thought about what he had done and what the police may do to him, but his thoughts were interrupted "Spencer Shay, lets go have a little chat", the officer said as he escorted him out of the cell and into a questioning room with a two way mirror.

A/N: Spencer's words are in **bold**

"Well Spencer, may I call you Spencer?" **"yes"** he replied in low voice**. **"Well Spencer, you and your sister are friends with Freddie Benson and Sam Puckettis that correct?" **"Yes"** he said as the officer slowly paced around the room. "You and your sister are also friends with Tyler Dillinger and Darrel Campton, is that correct?" **"Yes"** the officer put his hands on the table and looked down at Spencer "do you know what the last place was your sister and her friends said they would be at?", **"I believe they told me something about going to the movies" ** The officer glared at him "and what time did they tell you that?" **"it was sometime this morning"** he replied, Spencer was making sure to keep very calm, from what he learned from Sam staying calm and focused was the key to lying. The officer was trying to figure out ways to cause Spencer to freak "Spencer do you worry about your sister a lot?" "well yes, as much as any brother would" "than aren't you worried, since she's missing that she might be hurt" the officer said in a loud voice. **"Well no, I mean yes but"** "but what…aren't you worried that you could go to jail for harboring two criminals" **"yes I would be if I had anything to do with their disappearances, but I didn't."** the officer was getting frustrated something was telling him Spencer was lying, but with the way Spencer acted made it hard for others believe he was lying. "I'll be back in a minute Spencer" he left the room and walked outside closing the behind him, he stood outside the room with his partner, and the chief of police. "Well you think he's lying" the chief asked "I don't know sir, its hard to tell I mean it seems like he his but then again he's not." They all looked at Spencer as he slowly walked the room; he looked in the mirror and straightened his hair not knowing he was actually eyeing the chief of police. The chief stared at him intently and said "go back in there and try one more time, this time take your partner. They both obeyed and went back in "so can I leave or do you have more to ask me" Spencer asked, the officers gave each looks that told them to try the good cop bad cop routine. "Spencer we're trying to help find your sister and her friends" "YOU KNOW THEY COULD ALL BE DEAD RIGHT NOW SPENCER BECAUSE YOU WON'T HELP US FIND THEM." The whole thing both officers were doing was starting to freak Spencer out, **"can you guys please stop that please." **"WHY ARE YOU AFRAID THAT WILL FIND OUT YOU DID IT" **"did what?"** he asked nervously "Spencer we want the truth about what happened to Carly and the others." **"What truth, I don't know what your talking about!"** by now Spencer wasn't able to stay calm anymore. "YOU KNOW BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM" **"WHAT! I didn't kill anybody, my sister said they were going to the movies and that was the last thing she told me!" ** The officers gave each other looks and went back outside "well chief what do we do?" "Take him back to his cell, then go to the theater and find out if anybody saw 5 teens matching their descriptions" "ok sir we will." They took Spencer back to his cell as he and the officer walked to the cell the officer whispered in his ear "you know we're going to find them and when we do, your gonna go to jail for a long time." Spencer walked back into his cell and sat down he looked at the officer as he locked the cell and the officer just looked back at him with an evil grin. Spencer hung his head down and once thought about what he did and what just happened, he wondered if his 3 days of law school could of helped him at all. The one thought that kept coming back into his mind was the thought of Sam and Freddie sitting together holing their baby with everyone else around them admiring the newborn child. This image put a smile on his face and no matter what happened to him he still did the right thing.

Back in California everyone had figured out which room they wanted and had unpacked their suitcases and put all their clothes and belongings away. Now they all sat in the living room watching TV, Freddie was at the computer working on trying to update it to this century, they needed to get on their website and let all their fans know the show was being stopped. "Wow this thing is so old, it has windows 99 on it" he told the others, Carly got up and walked over to him "can you get it working?" she asked "I don't know, a lot of the new programs won't work on old computers like these" he said "great, so what do we do now? " she said loudly. By now everyone else had come over to see what was going on "I hate to say this guys but we probably will have to buy a new computer" he said in a regretful voice. "What does a new computer cost" Tyler asked, Freddie looked up at them all and said "well, it usually costs about $3000" "WHAT!" Carly screamed "we haven't even been here on day and already were gonna have to spend $3000, that's insane" she said in a panicked tone. "Carly calm down, it's ok" Sam said rubbing her friends back; Tyler tried to lighten the mood. "Well I guess we can use the iCarly money for food ha-ha…..ha-ha" everyone gave in dirty looks and Darrel smacked him on the head "Ow, what was that for" he asked her "for being stupid" she replied. He just looked at everyone and apologized, "well then let's go to that bank pull out $3000 and go buy a new computer" Sam said. They all agreed and left to go to the bank and then out to buy a computer.

**Well their first day there and their already tapping into that account will see how that goes next, and I wonder what will happen to Spencer. Oh well right now all you got to do is press that button below. Thank you :) **


	13. Released

**OK Chapter 13 is here. Let s see what happens next please R&R and enjoy :)**

The chief of the Seattle Police department sat in his desk, he was just getting off the phone when the officers he sent to the theater returned to the station. "We went to the theater and talked to all the workers there, and nobody had seen any teens fitting their descriptions." The chief got up from his chair "Well ok, but right now Ms. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and Mr. and Mrs. Campton are on their way down here" he said "why are they coming down here sir" the officer asked and he replied "they want to know why we haven't pressed charges against Spencer Shay." The two officers gave each other glances and then back to their chief "I thought we could charge him with their disappearances sir?" one officer said. "We could if we knew he was lying, but we don't, I mean he said the last the time he saw his sister she said she told him they were going to the movies", "yeah, but sir" the officer argued "no buts, we can't hold him, we have to let him go" the chief said rubbing his forehead. At that moment the front doors of the station burst open with the sound of arguing parents. The two officers disappeared into their offices leaving the chief to the screaming parents coming his way.

"I want to know why Spencer Shay hasn't been arrested" Ms. Benson said in a demanding tone to the chief. Before the chief could speak he had three other adults yelling in his "WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER" Mr. Campton yelled "yeah and I want to know where my daughter is?" Ms. Puckett said angrily. The chief finally raised his voice "OK, OK, please will you all calm down" and they obeyed "thank you" he replied. "Now I will answer one question at a time, Ms. Benson you first" he said "thank you chief, now I wanna know why Spencer Shay hasn't been charged!" The other parents started to speak but he quickly silenced them and told them very clearly "we cannot hold Spencer Shay because he hasn't committed a crime." All the parents looked at the chief with disbelief "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ARE CHILDREN ARE MISSING AND HE WAS THE LAST TO SEE THEM" all of them yelled. The chief rubbed his head and said "look, I'm sorry we will continue to look for your children but for now we have to let Mr. Shay go." The Chief of police gave an officer the key to the cell and told him to let Spencer out; the officer and the chief walked over to the cell and unlocked it. "Mr. Shay you are free to go, were sorry for the inconvince we caused you" the chief told Spencer "it's no problem and thank you." He walked toward the exit and looked at the parents, they were all given him dirty looks it was clear they were not with the outcome.

"I can't believe this, my Freddie-bear is missing and he's out enjoying himself" Ms. Benson said, she and the other parents were standing out in the police station's parking lot. "Well what can we do?" Ms. Campton asked "I don't know, I had a chip implanted in Freddie's head we could use to track him." Ms. Puckett gave her a confused "you put a tracking chip in your son's head?" "Yes, it was by a questionable doctor in Venezuela" they all looked at her with shock. "WHAT! I do it because I love him" she responded, "well somehow we have to find our children" Mr. Campton said. "Come on, lets all go get some lunch and will discuss about what to do next" Ms. Campton said. They all got into their cars and followed each to InsideOut Burger.

Meanwhile out in California, the gang was all on their way to the bank to get money for a new computer. "So what's the password to access the account Carly?" Tyler asked as he focused on driving "oh it's the same password we used for the website **samlovesham **"she said. They all laughed "well at least it is something we can all remember easily" Darrel said. They arrived at the bank, the building was huge "wow, this place is big" Darrel said as they went inside. The bank had a hug safe in the wall with two guards at each side of it, the front was big and fancy, but the lines were short. "Well at least we won't be here long" Carly said to the others as they got in line, they waited only a few minutes before hearing "next" and went up to the desk. The old man looked at then all for a minute before speaking "how may I help you" he said "yes, we like to withdraw money from an account sir" Freddie asked. "Ok and under what name is the account "Carly Shay" Carly said "ok, now I need the password to open the account" he told them "its **samlovesham**" Sam told him. "Thank you" he said, he typed in the password and opened the account, his eyes widened when he saw the amount in the account. "Wow! Ok I much do you want to withdraw?" he asked trying to clear his throat, "we want to withdraw $3000 please" Tyler said. The man looked all wide eyed for a moment "very well, how would you like that cash or check?" he asked "will take it in cash, can you just put it in an envelope please" the man gave them another strange look and then obeyed putting all $3000 inside a yellow envelope. "Thank you" Carly said, with that they headed for the exit, the man watched them as they left the building and said to himself "wow, children really are spoiled these days."

**Ok I'm not real sure what will happen next, I'm trying to think of what the parents could do next, but I can't think of anything. If you guys have any ideas please tell me in your reviews that would be great because your reviews are important to me and keep me going. Thank you and please R&R. :) **


	14. The Mall

**Ok I'm taking XxLucyP5xX advice and just writing about the kids in this chapter and hey if the story seems a little boring don't worry it will get better. Right now you have to go with the flow, and hey we still have the baby, and since they're on their own it'll be a challenge just making a living. Well anyways here's chapter 14 please enjoy and R&R :)**

The kids were out trying to find Best Buy so they could buy a new computer. "Man, there's has got to be a Best Buy around here somewhere" Tyler said as he drove "I don't know guys, this isn't Seattle so I not sure where to go" Carly said as she struggled to read a map of San Diego. "Here let me see it" Freddie said from the backseat "here, there is supposed to be a mall when you turn left at the next intersection" he said as he read the map carefully. They got to the intersection and the light turned green, but as Tyler was making the turn a red viper blew right through the light.

"OH SHIT" Tyler slammed on the brakes as the viper flew past them honking his horn and throwing them "the bird" with his hand. "OH MY GOD THAT WAS CLOSE" Carly said as she tried to calm down while Tyler continued the drive. "Everyone all right" she asked as she looked in the back, Sam had buried herself into Freddie's chest with him hugging her tight and Darrel had covered her eyes. "Yeah were fine" Freddie has he calmed himself "that was jank" Sam said nearly in tears, Darrel slowly uncovered her eyes "that was nuts" she said as she tried to relax. Tyler looked in the rearview mirror to see if Darrel was ok "you're ok Darrel" he said as he pulled onto the shopping mall parking lot. "Well that that guy was nuts" Carly said, they parked and all got out. Tyler gave Darrel a hug and kiss on the forehead because she was still shaken up, "well Socko said traffic was terrible" Freddie told them "yeah but that was still way to close dude" Tyler said as they entered the mall. They walked around the mall and went to a bunch of different stores, Tyler, Darrel, and Freddie bought a bunch of new clothes using the iCarly credit card. "Wow Freddie you look good" Sam said "anything for you sunshine" he replied, he liked calling her sunshine because of her beautiful, blonde hair. He gave her kiss on the lips thanking her for the compliment. "You look cute to Tyler" Darrel said to him and he immediately kissed her "thanks sweetie", Carly just giggled "you all are just so lovey dovey aren't you" she said. They all gave her smirking looks and replied "yeah", they left the clothing with their new purchases and headed for Best Buy at the other end of the mall.

"Man why does it have to be all the way at other end!" Sam complained as her feet were beginning to hurt "maybe she rest for a few minutes" Freddie suggested, they all agreed and went sat down at some benches by a fountain. "So what are we gonna about the web show?" Darrel asked "well when we get the new computer and get it setup, I'll post an announcement on the website saying we can't do the show any longer" Freddie replied. "Why don't we just do a video telling our fans?" Sam asked "because if the police are looking for us, they could track any video we post and figure where we are, plus we don't have any of our tech equipment with us" Tyler told her. Sam gave them all a worried look and said sadly "Oh" "hey Sam, don't worry, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you" Freddie said as he hugged her. This whole time Carly had tuned out the others, she was thinking about her brother, "Hey Carly, you ok?" Sam asked waving her hand in front of her face "yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking…..you guys think Spencer's ok?" she asked in a worried voice. They all looked at each other and then at her "I'm sure he's fine Carly" Sam said patting her on the back, "yeah, Spencer can handle himself" Tyler said. Darrel gave her a hug and said "he would never let anything happen to you or us" she said, Carly sighed 'yeah your right" She knew Spencer would to do whatever it took to protect her and her friends and the baby that was on the way. They went to the food court to an Inside Out Burger, got some lunch and continued the walk to Best Buy.

They made their way to the store and looked at all the different stuff "wow this place has a lot" Carly said as she looked over the store from the front. "Come on lets go over to the computer section" Freddie said, "were going to look at some DVD's" Tyler said as him and Darrel headed over to the movie section. "Yeah and I'm gonna go look for a new camera, you coming Sam?" Carly asked and she replied "ugh, no I'm just gonna go with Freddie "oh ok, meet you guys at the checkout" with that she headed over to the cameras. Freddie gave Sam a confused look "What?" she asked "you want to come to the electronics?" he asked "no, but I wanted to come spend some time with you" she said sweetly. He smile and put his arm around her waist and they walked off to the computers. They searched for just the right one until they found what Freddie was looking for "this is it, the new Deviaglo flat screen!", "What so special about it?" Sam asked "well it's able to download software and programs faster and comes with a special virus protection program.'' She gave him a sweet look and then looked around and grinned widely at him. "What?" he asked, suddenly she threw herself at him and kissed him. He put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck, finally the broke "I've been wanting to do that for a long time" she said as she breathed "well I'm glad you did" he kissed her again with passion. They continued to make out in the computer aisle until "can I help you two" they broke apart to see an employee staring at them, with their faces red with blush and embarrassment Freddie spoke in a shy voice "yeah were looking for a computer." "Ok what kind were you **looking** at?" he asked in a sarcastic tone "we want the Deviaglo flat screen please" Freddie told the man trying not laugh at the situation. The man went and got a ladder to get the computer down from the high shelf above the display "here you go you two and the next time you two want to have a love moment take it outside." The man walked away leaving Freddie and Sam laughing with the new computer over what just occurred. They went up to the checkout and saw everyone else waiting at the front of the store with purchases already checkout. "Hey you guys ready?" Carly asked as she met them at the cashier "yeah" they both replied. Carly pulled out the envelope with the $3000 in and handed it to the cashier "that should cover the computer right" she asked and the cashier just shook his head in shock. "Thanks" Freddie said, with that they left mall and headed home with their new clothes, new computer, a new camera, and some movies.

They got back home safely without any problems and spent the rest of the night setting up the computer. "Ok Tyler hand me that chord over there" Freddie said "here you go" "ok now, we just got to boot it up and download the software." Downloading all the programs was going to take a while, even though the computer was fast the programs were slow. "Well when this gets finished we can put the announcement on the website" Freddie said "well how about we watch a movie to pass the time" Darrel suggested and everyone agreed. They watched the new movie "Race to Witch Mountain" with Dwayne "THE ROCK" Johnson in it, by the time it had ended all the girls had fallen asleep. "Hey Freddie we better get the girls to bed" Tyler said quietly, Freddie nodded and lifted Sam into his arms and carried her to her room and put her to bed giving her goodnight kiss. Tyler carried Darrel to her room and put her to bed with a kiss as well. They came back to the living room to find Carly sleeping comfortably on the couch so they covered her up with a blanket. Freddie checked the computer and it was still downloading "wow, this thing takes forever" Tyler walked over "let's just leave it on overnight and it'll probably be done by morning" with that they went to their rooms and went to bed.

**Ok well there you have it they have gotten the new computer along with some new outfits, let's hope tomorrow they go to the store and stock up on food. Will find out what the parents decided to do in the next chapter until then please R&R thank you :) **


	15. The Parents

**Ok here's chapter 15 it takes place the same time as the kids were at the mall. The parents are trying figure out what to do. Wonder what Spencer's doing, please enjoy and R&R Thank you :) **

Ms. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and the Camptons sat in a booth at Inside Out Burger; they were having lunch and trying to figure out what they could do now. "So Ms. Benson you said you out a GPS chip in Freddie's head?" Mr. Campton asked, "Yes I did, but when I went with him on a trip to Japan I lost the GPS receiver" she replied. "So you can't get another one" Ms. Puckett asked "no I can't, every chip has a certain receiver if you lose it, you can't replace it" she replied sadly. They all sat there in silence trying to figure out some way they could locate Carly and their children. "Hey! Maybe we can have then tracked by their cell phones" Ms. Puckett suggested, they all looked at her "no, unless any of their phones have GPS in them you can't track them" Mr. Campton replied. Suddenly Ms. Benson had a thought "hey what about Carly's phone, maybe it has GPS do any of you have her number?" They all shook their heads and said "no" "well then we need to find out if it does have GPS and if it does we need to get her number" Ms. Benson looked at them all and said "Spencer" with an evil tone. They all continued their lunch coming up with a plan on how they could trick Spencer into telling then what they needed to know.

Spencer arrived home at 5 after a long day and simply fell onto the couch from exhaustion, he finally decided to pull himself up and take a shower. The hot water pelted his body and relaxed him releasing all the tension and pain he had to deal with this day. He thought back to this morning when he had to fly his sister and friends out of town not knowing when he'd see them again and then thought about how he spent the most of the day in jail. "Oh my……it's been a long day" he said to himself, after he showered he made a call. "Hey Socko…..you get the car to them…..good, you on your way back….. Oh you still got a while….ok, well thanks for doing that man……ok, see you later Socko. He ended the call and began working on a sculpture that he planned to work on today. What he didn't know was that he wasn't going to be getting much work done today because of four particular people who were planning to pay him a visit.

It was around 7 that night and Spencer had been finally able to do things he wanted to do when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to the door and opened it to see the 4 people he most wanted to avoid. "Hello Spencer" Ms. Benson as she walked in with the others following "ugh hello Ms. Benson and other parental figures" he said as they all gave him looks. "Can I help you?" he asked, "yes Spencer we wanted to know what kind of phones you and Carly got?" Instantly a warning sign popped up in Spencer's mind which told him not to say anything so he lied. "Yeah I have a phone, but Carly doesn't right now because hers broke, that's why I made her tell me where they were going" he said in a very serious tone. The women all looked at him and then at each other with the way he was acting it was hard to tell if he was lying "ok, Spencer so Carly doesn't have a phone right now?" Mr. Campton asked "no she doesn't" he replied. "Ok so you don't have any way of contacting her?" Ms. Puckett asked "no mam I do not, if I did I would call her so I could know where she is" he said getting all emotional. When everyone saw this they realized that their plan had gone up in flames and they would have to try something else. By now Spencer was crying "please if you could show yourselves out I'm going to my room" he said as he cried. They watched as he ran to his room and shut the door, with that they all walked out of the apartment in silence. When the apartment door closed Spencer came out of his room, he smiled as he had accomplished faking out the parents, and he went over to the door and put his ear to it. He could just barely make out what the voices outside were saying but they got louder.

"Ok, so what are we are we supposed to do now!" Mr. Campton said with frustration "I don't know, I'm not sure" replied sadly and was getting angry "well Ms. Benson its funny, you're ideas don't seem to be getting us anywhere, if I didn't know any better I say you were trying to protect your son" she said furiously "I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT!" she yelled back "WELL I DID ACCUSE YOUR SON OF RAPING AND NOW HE'S DISSAPPEARED" Ms. Pucket shot back. "OH IS THAT RIGHT, WELL YOUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING AS WELL AND I ACCUSED HER OD SEXUAL ASSAULT" Mrs. Benson yelled back. By now Mr. and Mrs. Campton were just watching the two mothers bicker with each other "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH" Mr. Campton shouted "now we all want to find to our children, but fighting is useless, now lets go and we can try to figure some other way we can find our them" he said. They all left the apartment building, Ms. Campton was crying by what had just happened and because she desperately wanted to find to find her daughter. They all got into one car and left "where are we going now?" Ms. Puckett asked from the back seat, Mr. Campton was driving while on the phone and Ms. Campton looked back and told her "the FBI" she said. Ms. Puckett and Ms. Benson looked at each other confused, they didn't know if the could help but maybe they could do something the police couldn't.

**Oh boy! Thing are getting serious in Seattle, while out in California the kids are settling to there new lives. What will happen who knows you will have to wait see. Please R&R thanks :) **


	16. Disconnected

**Here's chapter 16 of On Our Own. Please enjoy and R&R. Thank You :)**

Spencer paced around the apartment; he had just heard the yelling match that went on in the hall. "Oh God I wonder what they're going to do?" He worried that they might talk to other people he knew so he pulled out his phone and called Socko. "Hey Socko…..oh good, listen man, if the police or the kid's parents contact you don't tell them anything……..it won't sound suspicious, look just tell them you've never met my sister or her friends before……..thanks man bye." He hung up and sat down in the couch, he wondered what the parents were planning and if there was any way he could stop them. Suddenly it dawned on him that the parents could contact them, he wondered why they hadn't already thought about do it. He immediately pulled out his cell again and selected Carly on his list.

"Hello" Carly said sleepily, it was late and everyone else was asleep. "Hey Carly" "Spencer!" she said in quiet yell "Spencer what's going on?" she asked in worried tone "listen Carly, I'm calling you because I want you all to get rid of your cell phones." "WHAT!" she quietly yelled "Carly you guys have to; I think the parents are trying to find you all through your phones" he said." "But Spencer we need the phones to keep in touch with each other" she said, he thought for a moment "alright then get new ones and trash the old ones" "but Spencer!" "Carly, please just all of you get new phones and only put each other's and my number in them ok." By now Carly was tearing up "ok Spencer" she said "I love you Carly bye", the call ended and she just collapsed back onto and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she was the first one up at 9:00 am, it had been a rough night, and for her it was full of worry and tears. She slowly dragged herself over to the computer and read out loud in a depressed tone what was on the screen. "Downloads complete, please restart computer" she restarted the computer and then went into the kitchen. She looked around and realized that they hadn't gone shopping for food yet so they had nothing for breakfast. "Oh great" she said in low voice, she went back to the living room and turned on the TV and watched Girly Cow while she waited for everyone else to wake up. It was around ten when everyone else started emerging from their rooms. "Good morning" Tyler said as he walked into the living room "hey" was all Carly said. Darrel came out of her room in her pj's and sat down next Tyler and he put his arm around her "Good morning baby" she told "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well" he asked "yes actually I did", he kissed her cheek and went back to watching the TV. Carly saw how they acted with each other and just rolled her eyes, when she wasn't in a good mood that kind of stuff got on her nerves. Meanwhile Sam was still in bed; she rolled over towards the window, but bumped into something. She slowly opened her eyes to see Freddie laying there staring at her with a smile "Good morning princess" he said. "Good morning honey" she replied "why are you in my room?" she asked "because I wanted me to be the first thing you see when you wake up" he said. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips and then sat up. He sat up with her "Freddie…do you realize we're alone" "what do you mean?" he asked "our families, they're not here." He looked at her "Sam our family is with us" he said and she gave him a look "what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Carly, Tyler, and Darrel, they are our family now and for who knows how long……..and their all the family we will need." She looked at him as a tear formed in her eye, "your right Freddie as long we have them, we will be fine" she said "that's my girl" he said putting his hands to her face and kissing her. They got up and went into the living room, they sat down with everyone else in silence and then Carly finally spoke.

"Spencer called me last night" she said with no emotion "really, what did he say?" Tyler asked and she replied "he wants us to get rid of our phones" they all gave her weird looks. "He told me the police, or the parents could find us" she said "he's right they could track us by the cell towers and tried to find our signals" Freddie said. They all looked at Carly, "so what are we supposed to?" Sam asked. Carly got up and told everyone to follow her; they all went outside in front of the house to the edge of the land where they could see the ocean. "Everyone take the sim cards out of your phones and break them" they all looked at each and then took and their phones and pulled the sim cards and broke them. "Now give Sam all the phones." They all handed them to Sam, she looked at all different phones she was holding, and each one was a different color and was unique with scratches. "Now what" Sam said "Sam I want to throw them as hard as you can into the water." Sam looked at everyone else and they all just nodded, even though this seemed a little extreme they couldn't take any chances. She took each phone and chucked them into the water. "Well Spencer wanted us to get new phones and only put each other's and his number in them" Carly told them all as they walked back into the house. "And since we haven't had breakfast we can go out and eat, then we can go buy new phones and groceries." "Wow we have a lot to do" Sam said, she had only been pregnant a month but was still under a lot of stress and tired easily. Freddie looked at her "hey don't worry if we leave now we should be back by the afternoon" he told her. They all got dressed and left to go get breakfast and start their busy day.

**Well there's chapter16 not that exciting, but not that boring either and don't worry. I won't be doing every single day. I may skip over a few months I don't know, anyway please R&R. and thank you. :) **


	17. FBI and Shopping

**Here's chapter 17 please enjoy and R&R. :) **

Back in Seattle all the parents had gone to the FBI for help, Mr. Campton had a friend who worked for them. Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett sat on a bench outside an office of the building they had been brought to; the place seemed to be all about secrets as people in suits would give them weird looks. Mr. and Mrs. Campton were meeting with the man who would be in charge of the case "Mr. and Mrs. Campton I'm agent Griswold and I'll be searching for your child along with the others" "thank you sir, the other parents are outside sir" Ms. Campton told him. "Well let's go talk to them and will get to work", he introduced himself to the other mothers and they spent the rest of the day talking to him and his team of agents all they knew about the teens. They told him everything they knew about their children and Carly, where they hung out, what they did, and who would they were friends with at school. "Thank you all, the information you all provided will be great help, don't worry will find them" Griswold told them. They all thanked him and left headed back to their homes; the Camptons dropped off Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett and then headed home themselves. "Honey do you think our daughter is ok" Mrs. Campton asked her husband as he drove "Darrel is brave girl honey I'm sure she's fine" he told his wife. They all spent most of the night with the FBI so when they all did get home it was nearly dawn, but with their children missing they didn't care and just went to sleep.

Down in San Diego after the day had begun the kids went out and had a big breakfast and were now on their way to a cell phone shop to look for new phones. "Since we're getting new phones we, we need to get new numbers" "Carly told them "is that so our parents can't get in touch with us?" Tyler asked as he drove "yeah" she replied. "So how are we going to pay for them?" Darrel asked "oh yeah, I guess we need to go by the bank" Carly said. They drove to the bank and went and pulled about $500, each phone would probably cost about $100 each so they got for the 5 of them. They made their way to the phone store and started searching; it didn't take long looking at all of the phones on display before they each had a phone picked out. They got a worker at the store to get the 5 they wanted from the locked counter under the display case. He rang up the five phones and said "that I'll be $450" he said, Carly handed him the $500 and he gave $50 back. "Thank you" they all said and left, they would have to figure how to use them later, but right now they needed to go shopping for food.

They found their way to a Wal-Mart and started shopping. "Hey guys were gonna need more money for this" Carly said "ok you all go shopping and I'll go to the bank and get money, how much are we going to need?" Tyler asked. "Ugh get about $500, we're only going to get enough for the week" Carly said "wait are we going have to do this every week!" Sam asked "yeah Sam some of the food you get only last a week so you have to again" Freddie said in a sarcastic tone. She punched him on the shoulder "hey what was that for" he asked "for being a nub" she replied and he just laughed. They all went shopping while Tyler went to the bank; they got everything they would eat including fatcakes. By the time they finished shopping it was late afternoon; they met Tyler at the front of the store and checked out. The total for everything was $200 which to them seemed a little high but them but still payed for everything. "Hey guys, I just thought of something" Darrel said as they headed for the car "what is it?" Tyler replied "well since we got down here we've spent an awful lot of money" she said. "Really, how much?" Freddie asked and she replied "well I don't know, but with the stuff from Best Buy, the clothes, and the phones, along with all this, I'm guessing that's a lot of money" Darrel told them. They all thought about what she said as they loaded the car, "you know your right sweetie, we have spent a lot" Tyler said as he started the car. "Yeah and even though that account has a plenty of money in it, we shouldn't be using it for everything" Carly said "yeah your right, besides we're going to need it for our baby" Freddie said putting his arm around Sam. "Yeah I don't even want to imagine what all the appointments will cost" Sam said, they all were silent for several minutes until Carly spoke. "Guys I think we are going to need to get jobs" everyone looked at her and then all agreed, they knew that if used the money in the account for everything it would be gone in flash. "Ok so its decided, tomorrow we all go out and get jobs" they all agreed and the rest of the way home they talked about what kind of jobs they would want. They got home and Freddie got on the computer while everyone else put the groceries away, "ok guys here's the announcement" Freddie said calling everyone over to the computer. "Dear iCarly fans we are sorry, but due to circumstances beyond our control we are unable to continue the web show. We hope we can continue the web show later on, but for now the show has been put on hold. We are sorry and we thank you" Freddie said reading it aloud to everyone else. "Well, that sounds good, hopefully our fans will understand" Sam said, they all gave friendly looks "don't worry about what the fans are going to do, you just focus on that baby" Freddie said. "I will" she replied hugging him. The rest of the night they watched another movie while looking through a newspaper for the want ads.

**I wonder what kind of jobs they'll get, well I know but you will have to wait. Until next time please R&R and thank you :)**


	18. Getting Jobs

**Ok looks like there going to get jobs, wonder what type of jobs they'll get read to find out. Chapter 18 is here and more are coming. Right now please R&R and I don't own icarly :)**

The next morning everyone woke up early and had breakfast and worked on setting up their cell phones with each others numbers. "So did you guys find anything in the want ads? Carly asked. "No, but yesterday I saw a computer store across the street from Wal-Mart that had a "help wanted" sign in the window. I thought about going down there" Freddie said. "Hey man can I come down there with you" Tyler asked and he replied "yeah sure, what about you guys did you find anything in the paper?" he asked the girls. "Well I saw an ad for work being offered at a "Build-a- Bra" so I think I'll go down there and try for it" Carly said "what about you Sam?" Freddie asked. "Oh I thought about going with her, I figure Carly can get me in with her" she said "thanks Sam" Carly said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey Darrel, what about you?" Tyler asked "oh I think I saw some applications at the store where we bought our clothes at the mall" she told him. "Oh ok" he said "Well it looks like we're all going to be trying to make good impressions today" Carly said as she got up from the table. They all finished their breakfast and cleaned up, and then they headed out to town to as about the jobs.

Tyler took Sam and Carly to Build-a-Bra and dropped them off, and then dropped Darrel off at the mall. Him and Freddie made their way to the computer store and went inside to the front counter. "Excuse me, but we saw your help wanted sign and were here to apply" Freddie said, the man behind the counter looked at them "are you guys old enough to work?" Both boys looked at each other and then back at him "yes sir were both 16 sir" Tyler said "well are you two smart and good with computers" they just smiled "yes sir we are" they replied. "Good you both are hired, you start tomorrow you'll be stocking the shelves and helping with the customers", "Wow! Thank you very much sir" Freddie said excitingly "yes sir thank you" Tyler added. They left and Tyler decided to call Darrel "Hey Darrel, did you get the job…….that's great! I'm so proud of you" he said excited about the good news "OK well I'm glad and will be over there in a few minutes to get you… love you, bye" with that he hung up. "So I'm guessing she got the job" Freddie said from the passenger seat "yeah she did" "well that's great cuz, now I just Sam got a job" Freddie as he looked out the window. "I'm sure Carly got her in with her at her job" Tyler told him, Freddie smiled "yeah you're right". They went and picked up Darrel outside the mall and headed for Build-a-Bra. Freddie called Sam on their way over there, "Hey Sam………oh! Ok I'm sorry sweetie, bye" he said ending the call. "What's wrong" Tyler asked "nothing, she was in the middle of an interview" he said "oh, hope you didn't ruin it" Darrel said "yeah, that would be really bad" Freddie said sarcastically. They went to the store and the guys waited outside while Darrel went inside, she came back out a couple of minutes later with Sam and Carly. "Well how did it go?" Tyler asked "I'm sorry I called you Sam I hope I didn't ruin it for you" Freddie told her as he hugged her "No you didn't ruin it for me and well……..I GOT THE JOB!" she said yelling the last part "THAT'S GREAT" Freddie shouted, he hugged her again and kissed her "I'm so proud of you Sam" he said. "Hey Carly did you get the job too?" Freddie asked "yeah I did and I'm excited about it", she said. "Yeah and I am too" Sam added, Freddie just smiled at her "I'm happy that your happy Sam" he told her. They all got into the car and headed home, they were all excited about their new jobs and were looking forward to the next day.

Meanwhile back in Seattle the FBI was still gathering information about the missing teens, and we're getting ready to interview anyone they knew. The first person who they visited was Spencer Shay; he expected this and had practiced his lying routine so he could fool them. "Ugh hello officers" "hello Spencer, we would like to ask you some questions may we come in?" "I'm agent Griswold Spencer and I want to talk to you about your sister and her friends" "ok" he replied. "Now Spencer, your sister and her friends did a web show, is that right?" "yes that's true" "and did you ever worry about them doing this?" Griswold asked. "Well no, they always did funny stuff, I don't know who would want to hurt them." "Ok Spencer, now do you know anyone at your sister's school that may want to hurt them or hold a grudge against them." Spencer thought about whether he should say anything but decided to anyway. "Well there was this girl named Valerie and a boy named Jonah that might be mad at them" "and why is that Spencer?" Griswold asked "well Valeria was this girl Freddie dated, but she used him and he broke up with her and then Jonah went out with Sam but then he tried to kiss Carly so she dumped him" he told Griswold. "And that would possibly make them mad" "well probably, but I don't know", Spencer was keeping his cool and acting very serious but on the inside he was scared. "Well Spencer I think that's all I need from you, here is my card and I will be in touch" with that Griswold left the apartment. He stood outside in the hall and thought about whether Spencer was telling the truth or lying and he decided he was telling the truth.

**Oh I wonder what agent Griswold will do next, and it looks the kids all got jobs, guess that means no more free time oh well. I will update soon so please R&R thank you :) **


	19. Worry and Fear

**Ok this chapter will be different because now two months have past since they came to California. So here is chapter 19 please R&R. **

The next two months went by pretty smooth; Sam had been pregnant for three months and was starting to show. It was now August and she had set up an appointment at the San Diego Hospital for her first ultrasound on Wednesday. They hadn't heard from Spencer or had needed to call him so that was a good thing "So you set up an appointment with an obstetrician?" (OBGYN) Carly asked. "Yeah I did, its set for this Wednesday" Sam replied "is Freddie going with you? Darrel asked "yeah he is" she replied as she cooked the ham. The girls were making breakfast while the boys were still in their rooms getting dressed; everyone had to work and was up early. "Well its only Monday, so you still have to wait 2 more days, is you excited?" Carly asked, Sam looked at her and a smile slowly appeared on her face. "Yeah! I really am, I can't wait to see my baby for the first time" she said excited. "What about Freddie" Darrel said and Sam replied "I told him I made the appointment; he's really excited too, but we're not sure whether we want to know to the sex of the baby or wait till its born." "Well I'm very happy for you two" Carly smiling at her friend. The boys came into the kitchen wearing their work uniforms just as breakfast was being served "wow! This looks delicious" Tyler said. "I know we got have a big breakfast, because we got a big day at work" Freddie said "yeah, the store is having a special sale, that always attracts a crowd" Tyler added. "Yeah at Build-a-Bra me and Sam have to display some new clothes that are coming in" Carly said, her and Sam gave a giddy laugh excited to see the new clothes. "Yeah, well the may be new, but I can't wear them, I'm going to have to buy some more clothes to replace what I bought when we first came down here" Sam said as she ate some eggs, she liked being pregnant but didn't like getting big. "Well don't worry princess you still are beautiful no matter what you wear" Freddie said kissing her cheek. "Man, I don't know how I'm going to make it till Wednesday" Freddie said, he was really excited to see the baby for the first time. "Well man your going to have to wait for 3 whole days" Tyler told him "yes thank you for pointing that out Tyler" Freddie said in sarcastic tone. "Alright guys knock it off, let's just eat and get to work." They all finished breakfast and hopped in the car and were off to work, not knowing this day would be one they would never forget.

Back in Seattle things had calmed down, Spencer was still keeping his guard up but the police or FBI weren't questioning him anymore. All the parents were outraged that two months had gone by and the FBI wasn't any closer to finding their children. They had constantly called agent Griswold for updates on why it was taking so long and they always got the same response from him "were doing everything we can to find your children" but for the parents that was bullshit. Now they were all meeting at the Campton's for a talk about what could be taking so long. "I can't believe we still haven't found our children" Ms. Campton said in a rude tone, the stress was putting on edge. "Why haven't we heard anything new from the FBI?" Ms. Benson asked "I don't know, but I expected that I when I went to them I would have my daughter back before now" Mr. Campton said sadly. "I hope my Freddie-bear is still alive" Ms. Benson said breaking down in tears. "The last time I saw my daughter I was angry at her for getting…….pregnant……..OH GOD I HOPE SHE'S ALRIGHT" Ms. Puckett as she cried hysterically. She had regretted ever treating her daughter the way she did and wish she could see her to apologize. By now Mr. Campton was the only one not in tears as his wife cried in his arms. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT" he said as he got up and went over to the phone "YES I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO AGENT GRISWOLD PLEASE…….WHAT!...WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OUT OF TOWN!........I CAN'T BELIVE THIS, ARE YOU TELLING ME HE HASN'T BEEN THERE ALL WEEK…….WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT THEN WHOSE BEEN LOKKING FOR OUR CHILDREN." When Mr. Campton heard what the man on the other line said he dropped the phone, "what is it dear!" MS. Campton asked, they had all been listening and wanted to know what the man told him. Mr. Campton just stood there staring straight ahead and spoke with no emotion "the case went cold and according to them we had been informed that they had done all they could do" everyone was shocked by what he said. "WHAT! HOW COULD THEY STOP LOOKING" Ms. Benson screamed, the other women were silent to shocked to even speak. Mr. Campton looked at his wife and the other mothers and said "were going down there" in a very angry tone. They all got into the car and speeded toward the station.

Back in San Diego Tyler and Freddie had dropped the girls off at their jobs and just arriving at their jobs. "Good morning boys, today Tyler you'll be stocking the shelves and Freddie I need you to run the register" then manager told them "ok sir" they replied. The morning went by pretty fast, with the sale going on customers were coming and going, but around noon it quieted down. Freddie was about to take his lunch break when a man came into the store, the guy was completely dressed in black and kept his hood up. He walked up to the register "hey can I help" before Freddie could finish speaking the man pulled out a **gun "SHUT UP AND OPEN THE REGISTER" **he yelled. Freddie tried to stay calm but the guy kept poking him with the gun "**HURRY UP OR I'LL SHOOT" **the robber yelled. Freddie put the money in the bag the robber handed him, but he was panicking "please don't shoot me, please" he said as the man's rage was growing. What Freddie and the robber didn't know was that Tyler heard what was happening and had the manger call the police, but Tyler couldn't wait for the police or Freddie would get shot. "**HURRY UP, DAMIT" **the robber screamed, as Freddie finished loading the bag Tyler snuck up behind the man and attacked. "**HEY, WHAT THE!**" Tyler grabbed the man from behind and slammed him to the ground, the man then pointed his gun at Freddie and Tyler reacted "NO!" **BANG!**

**Oh a cliffhanger, you will have to wait and see. But hopefully not to long now please R&R thank you :)**


	20. The Aftermath

**Ok here's chapter 20 I left you hanging and I know it's killing you but the next chapter is up so you don't have to freak. Please enjoy and R&R :)**

Previously: **"HEY WHAT THE!" **Tyler grabbed the man from behind and slammed him to the ground, the man then pointed his gun at Freddie and Tyler reacted "NO!" **BANG!**

**AND NOW: **

The robber pointed his gun at Freddie and Tyler reacted, "NO!" he jumped in front of Freddie pushing him down as the gun went off "**BANG!" ** The police burst into the store and the robber pointed the gun at them and they shot him, he fell back onto the floor DEAD. "TYLER…….TYLER!" Freddie yelled as an unconscious Tyler lay in his arms bleeding from the chest, he had protected Freddie and took the shot. "WAKE UP TYLER……WAKE UP!" He yelled as the paramedics came into the store, Freddie didn't want to move from his cousin so the manager had to pull him away. "NO!...NO!...TYLER!" he yelled as the manager took him outside the store, "calm down, calm down, he's going to be fine" the manager said as he sat Freddie down on the sidewalk. Freddie just sat there shaking; he never expected anything like this to ever happen. The paramedics came out of with Tyler on a stretcher, Freddie got up and ran over to them "is he going to be alright!" he asked frantically "we won't know until we get him to the hospital" the paramedic replied, they were tending to his wound trying to stop the bleeding. "Well can I ride with him!" he asked "are you family" "yes, I'm his cousin" "ok, get in." They loaded Tyler into the ambulance and Freddie hopped in and sat next to him.

The ride seemed like hell for Freddie, Tyler was still unconscious as they gave him oxygen and hooked him up to other things. They injected him with a painkiller that would numb his body, they kept applying to his chest were he was shot trying to slow the bleeding. Freddie just sat there in the ambulance holding his cousin's hand and squeezing it trying to reassure him that he was there. "Come on Tyler….you can't give up……you gotta fight. You can't leave….you can't leave Darrel, she loves you…..you can't leave Carly or Sam…….and you can't leave me." Freddie said as he broke down into tears. The ambulance arrived and they rushed him in with Freddie running right beside him until he couldn't go any further. "I'm sorry sir, you'll have to stay out here" the paramedic said, Freddie watched through the glass on the door as they rushed Tyler out of his sight. At that moment he dropped to his knees and cried, and then he realized what he had to do. He got up and pulled out his phone and called Carly.

"Hey Freddie how's........WHAT! OH MY GOD, OK WERE ON OUR WAY!" Carly said frantically as she searched for Sam. "SAM, SAM we got to the hospital, Tyler was shot" she told her "WHAT, OH MY GOD!" Sam said. They ran to the front and told their boss and asked if she would give them a ride and she gladly said she would. They left the store "Mrs. Fields can you stop at the mall to pick our friend" Carly asked "sure" she replied. Carly called Darrel and told her what happened, they met her outside the mall, she was frantic and crying. "CARLY HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTHING!" she asked as she got in "NO! We don't know what happened, Freddie just called and said Tyler was shot." Darrel instantly collapsed onto Carly's lap. "Carly….if I lose him….I don't know what I'll do" she as she sobbed hysterically, "Don't think that Darrel, Tyler loves you and would never leave you" Sam said. She was trying to comfort her friend, but at the same time was very scared herself. They made it to the hospital and rushed in and to the front desk "we're looking for Tyler Dillinger!" Carly said frantically. The nurse looked up at them and then at a clipboard she had "oh, he's on the second floor, just take that elevator." They rushed to the elevator and got in; it seemed to be forever before they got to the second floor. They rushed off the elevator and immediately spotted Freddie "Freddie!" Carly said as she ran up to him and hugged him, he hugged Sam and Darrel and just looked at him with red puffy eyes. "Girls…..I don't…..Darrel I'm sorry……he protected me" Freddie said struggling to speak, Sam took his face in her hands and looked at him. "Hey it's not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself" she gave him a hug and he didn't want to let go. "So what happened?" Carly asked sadly "well, things had slowed down and then this guy came in, and he pulled a gun on me and told me to give him the money, next thing I hear a gunshot and Tyler is in my lap." He instantly broke down in front of them; they helped him off the floor and all walked back over the waiting area to sit down. "Darrel I'm so sorry" Freddie said "don't be, Tyler saved your life" she replied "yeah, but now he's hurt." She didn't respond, she just stared at the doors Tyler was rushed through. "Tyler….please don't leave me" she said to quietly to herself. An hour later a doctor came out and asked if they were Tyler's family, they all looked at each other a minute and then Freddie said "yes, how is he?"

**Oh boy another cliffy, oh well. Wonder what the doctor will say. You will have to wait until next time now please R&R and thank you :)**


	21. Hospital

**Ok here's chapter 21 lets see what happened to Tyler, please enjoy and R&R please. **

The doctor looked at them all "well we were able to get the bullet out, if it had been any further up his chest it might have been, but overall the surgery was a success." They were all relieved "can we see him now?" Darrel asked "he still asleep from the anesthesia but when he wakes up I'll come and get you" the doctor told them before walking away. "Oh thank god he's ok" Carly said "yeah, if anything had happen I don't what I do" Darrel said. "I'm glad he's ok and that you're ok to sweetie" Sam said to Freddie, but Freddie didn't speak, he was happy Tyler was ok but just didn't know what to say. "Freddie, baby you ok?" Sam Asked worriedly, Freddie raised his head and looked at her "yeah, I'm fine, I'm just trying to think of what to say to him." Sam smiled at him and took his hand "Freddie he kept you from getting shot, he saved your life all you have to do is thank him." He smiled at her and she put her hand to his face and kissed him "thanks Sam" he said softly, with that he hugged her.

They waited for about 45 minutes when a nurse came out and told them Tyler was awake, she told them that only one person could go back and see him and the others could see him when he got moved to a room. Darrel, Carly, and Sam all looked at Freddie and told him to go, he gave them all and nod and a smile to say thanks. He walked back with the nurse and she led him past other surgery patients who were recovering as well, they came to a bed and Freddie saw his cousin drinking apple juice and eating graham crackers. When he saw Freddie a smile appeared on his face "hey Freddie, how you doing man?" Freddie giggled "how am I doing, I'm not the one who took a bullet in the ribs." "Yeah that's true, but still how are you? Tyler asked, Freddie sat down in a chair next to the bed "I'm good, but I'm still shocked" he told him. Tyler gave him a confused look "about what?" he asked, Freddie stood up and walked around "that when the guy shot at me, you took the bullet, why did you that" Freddie giving him a scared look. "Well for one thing you're my cousin and more like a brother and I'm going to protect you matter what" he told Freddie "yeah but" Freddie said abruptly but Tyler continued "wait I'm not done, the second reason………is because the girl that you love so much has a baby on the way, and I couldn't live with myself if I had to watch that child grow up without it's father who I know loves it very much and can't wait until it's born…..and third, because I love Darrel to much to leave her" Tyler said to him in a very serious, but emotional tone. Freddie just stood there and looked at Tyler and then just gave him a hug "I love you Tyler" "I love you to Freddie" they broke the hug "and when that baby comes, I'll be right there to help step of the way." "Thanks Tyler", the nurse came back and told them that they had a room available for him. "OK, I'm going to go tell the others how your doing and will see you up at the room" Freddie said to him "ok man see you all then".

Freddie went out and let the others know that he was getting a room and that he was ok. They went up to the 3rd floor where is room was located and asked the nurse which room he was in "he is in room 314" she told them "thank you" Freddie replied. They found is room and went in, when Tyler saw Darrel he sat up and she ran over to him and hugged him and then they shared a passionate kiss. "Ugh, hey you two" Sam said ending the awkward moment for everyone. "Oh sorry" Tyler said "I'm so glad your ok" Darrel said as a tear rolled down her face, he wiped it away with his thumb and said "I'm okay, I was not going to leave you, I love you" he said. She smiled "I love you to" and they kissed again "so how you doing?" Sam asked "Well besides getting shot I'm doing pretty good" he joked and everyone laughed "but seriously Tyler you could have been killed" Carly said. "Yeah I know, but I don't want to think about what might have happened if I had been" he said. "Well, were glad your ok" Sam said "hey Carly did you call Spencer and tell him what happened?" Freddie asked "no, I didn't know if I should or not" she said. Tyler looked at her "well didn't he sat to call if anything bad happened" and she replied "yeah, but I don't want to worry him, I mean when I last heard from him he said things had calmed down, but that Ms. Benson was still watching his every move and if she saw him worry she might do something." Tyler and Freddie looked at each other and then back to her "yeah, don't call him" Tyler said "yeah that woman's a nutcase" Freddie added. Sam looked at Freddie with surprise "wow Freddie your talking about your mother" she said and he looked at her "when she treated you the way she did she lost me as a son, so she's not my mother." Sam looked at him and could tell he was serious "ok Freddie" she said. "Oh! Tyler our boss called he wanted to know how you were doing and said you ad the week off" Freddie told him. "Good because I'm going to need the rest" he replied, and then the nurse came in. "Ok everyone, this boy needs some rest so you all need to leave, you can come back tomorrow and take him home" "ok" Carly said. They all said there goodbyes and Darrel gave him one more kiss.

**That** **night Tyler had a dream about the robbery, only it was different.**

Tyler was working the register while Freddie was stocking the shelves, "hey wait, Freddie aren't you supposed to be running the register." Freddie gave him a confused look and laughed "no, that's your job today, I do it tomorrow" he said. Tyler scrambled under the counter looking for the work schedule, usually Freddie worked the register on Mondays and not him, but the schedule said he worked the register today. He thought for a minute and then a man all in red walked in and he kept his hood up, for Tyler this seemed familiar somehow. "Hey can I help" but before he could finish the man pulled out a gun, "whoa! Ok, ok" "**SHUT UP AND OPEN THE REGISTER" **the robber shouted. Tyler struggled with the register because he didn't know how to open it "**OPEN IT, DAMIT OR I'LL SHOOT!" **"I'm trying ok, but it." Suddenly Freddie grabbed the man and slammed him to the ground, the man then pointed his gun at Tyler but Freddie jumped in front of him "**BANG."** Tyler fell to the ground clutching Freddie in his arms as he blood flowed from his chest "OH GOD FREDDIE! FREDDIE!" Freddie slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Tyler. "Tyler, take care of Sam……….and my child for me" Freddie closed his eyes "NO! NO! NO! **FREDDIE!" **he screamed as Freddie died in his arms.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Tyler woke up screaming which brought the nurse in "Tyler what's wrong!" they asked. He looked and remembered where he was "oh, nothing I'm fine" he said "oh, bad dream, well try and gets some sleep" she said as she walked out. Tyler looked at her as she closed the door "it was more a like nightmare" he said to himself as he lay back down. The rest of the night he had a hard time lying still, but finally fell in to a deep sleep. The next day Carly and the others came to bring him home "hey how did you guys get here?" Tyler curiously, he knew he was the only one who could drive. "Oh Freddie drove us" Carly said "Carly!" Freddie said trying to make her be quiet. "You let Freddie drive my car, are you crazy, he doesn't even have a license!" Tyler told them all. "Yeah, but he was the only one who knew how to work your car" Sam said, Tyler just glared at Freddie "what! How did you expect us to get here" Freddie said defending himself. "Well you better not of scratched it" Tyler said "don't worry I didn't" he replied. They discharged Tyler from the hospital and this time he drove home, he didn't care if he was recovering no one but him would be driving this car. "OK well if you won't let us use your car, how are we all supposed to get to work?" Freddie asked as they headed for home and he replied "the bus stop."

**Well there you go, I'll have the next chapter up soon and will find out what's going on with the FBI, but right now please R&R thank you :)**


	22. Interview and Question

**Ok here's chapter 22 will find out what the parents are up to and this all happened the same day as the robbery, so please enjoy and R&R would be much appreciated.** :D

The parents burst through the doors of the headquarters to the FBI; they walked up to the front desk "hello we want to speak to agent Griswold" Mr. Campton in a deep and serious voice. The woman looked at them all and could tell they were very angry "well agent Griswold is out of town right now, but you can see the detective he works with." She pointed them to the direction of agent Griswold's assistant; they walked to the door and just burst in without knocking. The assistant was on the phone, but when he saw the four enraged parents glaring at him he quickly ended the call. "Mr. Campton, Ms. Campton, Ms. Benson, and Ms. Puckett……so great to see you" he said nervously. "CUT THE CRAP WHERE IS AGENT GRISWOLD" Mr. Campton asked "well you see he had something important come up and" "MORE IMPORTANT THAN FINDING OUR CHILDREN" Ms. Benson yelled. He tried to explain "well no, you see" "WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON, WE HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING IN TWO MONTHS" Ms. Puckett screamed "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS" Ms. Campton yelled. By now the man was fed up "ALRIGHT WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!" he yelled a his face turned red with anger. He took deep breaths and then spoke "look we have been having trouble with your case, we interviewed everyone you told us about. We interviewed Shane, Jake, Valerie, Gibby, Jonah, Ruben, Wendy, Jeremy, and we even got in touch with that girl you said was on that boat Missy, but everything everyone told us led us nowhere." They all just looked at him with anger and shock "SO YOU GUYS JUST DECIDE TO DROP THE CASE" Mr. Campton yelled. "No, look when we interviewed all those kids this is what some of them told us." He told the parents about the interviews.

FLASHBACK- Jonah's interview, Jonah's words in **bold**

"So Jonah you know Carly and her friends" **"yeah, I did, I used to be good friends with Freddie, but when I dated Sam and ended up using her to get to Carly our friendship ended."** "So your not friends with them any more?" **"No"** "did you know that Freddie Benson was dating Sam Puckett?" **"No,** **but whatever"** "and I'm guessing you didn't know Sam was pregnant?" **"Whoa pregnant! No I didn't know who screwed her?" **"ugh, we think Freddie Benson did, but we think it was rape." **"What! Know way that nerd would ever rape a girl, especially one like Sam" **"so you don't think he's capable of it? **"No way man."** "Well he still he got her pregnant" **"yeah, but at least if he did then he'll be there for her"** "and how do you know that?" **"Because that's the way Freddie is he wouldn't turn his back on something he caused, he'd take responsibility" **"Jonah you that Carly and all of her friends have been missing" **"yeah, I know"** "well do you know where they might be?" **"No, I have no clue." **"Well then I think that's all I need form you, thank you Jonah"

FLASHBACK- Valerie's interview Valerie in **bold**

"Ok Valerie, now it's my understanding that you dated Freddie Benson" **"well not really dated, I more like used him. I mean he was cute but he was a total geek." **"So why did you use him?" **"Oh, I tried to make a web show that would be more popular than iCarly, and I had him be my tech producer" ** "so did he find out you were using him" **"yes"** "who did he find out from?" **"His friends Carly and Sam the ones that host iCarly" **"so what did he do?" ** "He confronted and asked if it was true and I told him yes and he dumped me" **"and how did you feel?" **"Well it was like last year when it happened and at first I was angry, but I realized I could be more popular than Carly by just being me, so I'm happy**" "now Valerie you do know that Freddie and his friends are all missing" **"yes I do" **"and I'm guessing you didn't know that Sam was pregnant?" **"No that I did not know, hmm well that just shows she a slut"** "well Freddie Benson was charged with raping her before they disappeared" "**wait are saying, that that little nerd knocked that bitch up…..wow that's unusual." **"So you don't like either of them?" **"No I don't, and before you ask me. Yes I know they and their friends are all missing and no I don't have a single idea where they may be" **"so I guess you don't consider them friends?" **"Please, if I hung out with them I wouldn't be popular" **"Thank you Valerie, I must be going now goodbye" **"goodbye loser" **

FLASHBACK-Gibby's interview Gibby in **bold**

"So Gibby you are friends with Carly, Sam, Freddie, Darrel, and Tyler?" **"Yes, I am"** "and I'm guessing your worried about them?" **"Well I am, but there s nothing I can do"** "well that's ok Gibby, tell me you helped with their webshow?" **"Yes, I did, I helped with certain comedy bits" **"ok and being around them how did Sam and Freddie interact with each other?" **"Well Sam always picked on Freddie, and he would always yell at her" **"so they were always fighting with each other?" **"Yes, but Sam would always cause it by calling him names and hitting him"** "so she hit him?" **"Yes she did, but he would never hit back" **"and why is that?" **"Because he wouldn't hit a girl, no matter what she did to him" **"ok Gibby, now you that they are all missing, but before they disappeared did you notice any change in their relationship as friends?" **"Ugh, yeah I kind of notice something's changed a little"** "like what?" **"Well like she would still call him names, but always sounded cute like and she wouldn't hit him as much" "**ok Gibby, did you that Sam was pregnant?"** "No…I didn't know that, but I feel sorry for the guy who did it"** "and why is that?" **"Because she would kill him"** "ok……..Gibby did you that Freddie Benson was charged with raping Sam Puckett" **"what! That's crazy Freddie wouldn't……….OH, OH I see now what you're saying" **"and what is that" **"your saying that Sam got pregnant and Freddie is the father, am I** **right?" ** "Yes Gibby you may be right" **"well then good, I'm happy for them" **"and why is that Gibby?" **"Because Sam always picked on Freddie, and it's known that when a girl constantly rips on a guy it means she likes him" **"so did you think they were dating before they disappeared?" **"I don't know, but if they were then good for them, because everyone always thought those two would end up together"** "is that right" **"yeah, I mean there like yin and yang, two halves that make a whole."** "Well Thank You Gibby, I think were done."

END OF FLASHBACKS

When he finished telling the parents about all the interviews, they just looked at him "so none of them knew where they might be?" Ms. Benson asked. "No they only could informed us about Sam and Freddie reacted with each other" he said "well we all already knew that they hate each other" Ms. Puckett said ignorantly. "Yes and your daughter finally crossed the line when she assaulted my son!" Ms. Benson said glaring at her. "Um excuse me ladies but" the agent tried to speak but was interrupted "WELL YOUR SON RAPED MY DAUGHTER" Ms. Puckett yelled "WELL YOUR DAUGHTER RAPED MY SON" Ms. Benson shot back. By now the Campton's just stood there watching and the agent had had enough "ALRIGHT LADIES THAT'S ENOUGH……now I don't know what you think of your children's friendship, but I can tell from what I learned they don't hate each other" he said. Both the mothers looked at him with shock "what do you mean?" Ms. Benson asked "well its sounds like your son and your daughter were dating, and if they wanted to have sex with each other then it's consensual and not rape." The two mothers just stared at him and now were enraged "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY SON WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT TRAMP" "AND ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY DAUGHTER WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT NERD", "well no but" he tried to tell them but they had gone to bickering with each other. Finally he had enough "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" they stopped fighting and listened to what he said. "Ok, now I know that you all want your children found, but with all the information we collected it all only led us to dead ends, now I'm sorry for the miscommunication of you all not finding out but" he said but was suddenly interrupted by Ms. Campton "WAIT! Did you talk to a kid named Nevel Papperman?" she asked.

**Oh boy, wonder if Nevel can help? Wonder how Tyler is doing, getting shot must be hell. Oh well you'll have to wait until I update, but it won't be long. So right now reviews** **would be much appreciated and thank you :) **


	23. Nevel

**Ok I'm really getting into this story; I've got several ideas for the next few chapters including Sam's first appointment to see her baby. I wish that Tyler and Darrel were real characters on the show because that would be so cool, and I would play Tyler but if that happened I wouldn't be able to write this amazing story. There will be some more drama, and possibly danger. I'm just telling you that will it definitely get exciting. Also a reminder to everyone that I fight Shelby Marx is tomorrow at 8pm and there having a best of icarly marathon at 5pm that will lead up to the show, so I'm excited :D Well now back to the story and please R&R**

The agent looked at his list of people he interviewed "ugh, no I didn't speak to a Nevel Papperman, is he important?'' the agent asked her. "Well our Darrel always complained about how he would mess with their web show" Ms. Campton said. The other parents suddenly realized that the children always had a problem with Nevel "yeah Freddie and Tyler would always come home angry whenever they had to deal with this Nevel kid" Ms. Benson said. "Yeah Sam would always want to pound on him when he was a problem" Ms. Puckett said, the agent looked at them all "so this Nevel Papperman, do you think he may have had something to do with their disappearances?" "Well I don't know I've never met him" Ms. Benson replied "yeah I haven't either" Ms. Puckett said. The Camptons looked at each other "we've never met him either" they said "well then I think maybe I need to visit him and see if he knows anything." He told all the parents he would talk to Nevel and then call them afterwards, but they still wanted to know one thing. "Ok, but where is Agent Griswold?" Mr. Campton asked, the agent looked around to see if anyone was around and then told them "ok, we've had some problems with other cases that Griswold was working on, so he is currently working undercover, now again I'm sorry about you all not being informed, but now that I have this new information you provided me with maybe it will help" he said to them. They all thanked him and were about to leave when Ms. Benson asked "hey what's your name?" "Oh I'm Agent Walter" he replied, they thanked him again and left, but this time with new hope.

A/N: This is a different day

Back in San Diego the kids had brought Tyler home yesterday, he slept most of the day and all through the night; he needed all the rest he could get. A new day began and everyone was up but Tyler "Good morning Freddie" Sam said as she kissed his cheek "good morning Sam" he replied. "Hey where's Tyler?" Carly asked "well since he has the week off he's sleeping in" Freddie said. They all had their breakfast and left and headed for the bus stop. Later that morning around 10 Tyler woke up, he stretched as he sat up and then felt a pain "ow" he said as he felt his lower chest "oh yeah I was shot" he said to himself. With his wound he had to peel off the old bandages, take a shower and put new ones on. After doing all this he got dressed in just sweatpants and a t-shirt, he headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he knew everyone else had left for work and wouldn't be home until about 7 so he decided to watch TV. A little while his phone rang and he answered it "hello" "hey Tyler, glad to hear your wake" Carly said "what do you want Carly?" "Oh I was just calling to check on you" "well ok, I'm fine" he said "ok I see you later" "later" he hung up and went back to watching TV. He was slowly falling asleep though, all his body had gone through left him with little energy and soon he fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in Seattle this new day had Agent Walters arriving to work early, he would be going to interview Nevel Papperman today, and from what the parents said it was possible he would have motive as to the children disappearing. He left the station and headed for Nevel's place when he got there he rang the doorbell and was greeted by the one and only Nevel Papperman himself.

"Hello are you Nevel Papperman?" **"Yes I am" **"ok, I need to ask you some questions concerning Carly Shay and her friends" **"what do you want to know about those 5."** "Well I need to know what your friendship with" "**are serious, we aren't friends at all, I despise because their website is just as popular as mine."** "Oh you have a website?" **"Yes you doof it's called "** "So both website compete for fans" **"yes."** "Ok Nevel is it true that you have tried to sabotage their web show" **"well that depends on what you call sabotage"** "well from I heard about you is that you hacked in to their website, staged a contest in order to get their site shut down, and when they lost property of their site you obtained it and changed it, is all that true?" **"NO"** "are you sure" **"ALRIGHT FINE I ADMIT IT I HATE THEIR WEBSITE AND I HAVE TRIED TO SHUT IT DOWN" **"ok……well did you know that Carly and her friends are all missing?" **"NO! I didn't know that……how interesting" **"ok so you haven't recently spoken with them recently" **"no I haven't, but can you tell me what all this is about"** "well can you tell me what you know about the friendship between Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson?" **"Oh the two sidekicks, well lets see one's a demon and the other is a wimp and they always fight with each other." **"So you've never seen them get along at all?"** "No, not that I can recall, but it wouldn't surprise me if they ended up together"** "and why do you say that?" **"Because it's so obvious, she only treats him like that because she likes him" **"well if you think they would end up together, then I guess hearing that Sam was pregnant and Freddie was the father wouldn't surprise you" **"OH MY! Your very wrong, that would surprise me" ** "oh, ok, but do you have any idea where they may be" **"no, that I do not know, now is that all you need to know"** "well yes, thank you Nevel, but why the rush?" **"Because I'm a very busy man so if you don't mind goodbye"** "goodbye?"

The agent left Nevel's house and sat in his car, he thought for a minute why Nevel would rush him out, but he knew was a popular site and probably kept him busy. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, inside Nevel was on the phone already working on a plan "Hello……yes it's Nevel Papperman……..yes, listen I've just learned some news about the iCarly crew that will blow you all away…….yes, now I want you to meet me all at the Crown Ridge mall. I think I may have a plan to help you all get that revenge you've all been wanting." With that Nevel ended the call and started typing on his computer in his nerd lair. "Oh this is going to be sweet, you feel the rue Carly, YOU FEEL IT!" he yelled at the big screen on his wall, it had a picture of California with a little red dot flashing on it with the name Carly Shay beside it.

**Oh no Nevel knows :(, wonder what will happen next, I'm so excited and I'm sure you are to, but you will have to wait. Again a reminder an iCarly marathon tomorrow at 5pm and the new movie I Fight Shelby Marx at 8pm, watch it, oh and reviews for this would be nice to. :)**


	24. Nevel's Plan

**Ok the next chapter is here, we will find out what Nevel is planning. We also go to Wednesday and see Sam' appointment. Also don't forget iCarly fans I Fight Shelby Marx is tonight, I don't know if there will be any Seddie, but I'll still watch it. Well anyway here is chapter 24 please enjoy and reviews are appreciated. :)**

Nevel sat at his computer and was working on something "soon iCarly will be no more" he laughed his evil laugh and shut down his computer and headed for the Crown Ridge Mall. When he got there he went to the food court and waited for the people he was going to meet there. He finally spotted the five people from the crowd he was meeting with.

A/N: Nevel in **bold**

"**Miranda, Jeanette, Nathan, Scott, and Sara so good to meet you" **he said as he greeted them, they were the kids that the iCarly team picked as their best look alikes. "Ok Nevel what's your plan" Miranda asked as they all sat down at the table with Nevel **"well first why don't we get some burgers" **Nevel said "sure, but your paying for them" Nathan said. They all went to an Inside Out Burger in the food court and got some lunch and came and sat back down. "Ok Nevel now what's the plan" Scott asked **"well I know that you all want revenge on the iCarly team for lying to you and not letting you be on the show." ** You see the iCarly doubles were all angry that they were lied to and forced to stay in the studio while the others snuck to that MMA fight. Sure they got to random dance with Jackson Colt, but to them it wasn't enough of payback for being lied to. **"Well, you guys have checked out the iCarly website recently right?"** Nevel asked them "Yeah we did" Jeannette said "so you all have seen that announcement about them stopping the show?" Nevel asked "Yeah we did, what's up with that?" Nathan asked. **"Well from what I learned earlier today the team is missing, Sam is pregnant and Freddie is the father!" ** Nevel told them with excitement, they all just looked at him with their mouths hanging open. "Whoa Sam got knocked up by Freddie!" Miranda said "well I guess that geek lost his virginity to that psycho" Sara said. They all laughed at this they thought it was hilarious **"ok now back to business, I want iCarly shut down and you all want revenge, so here's what we do."** They all listened to his plan carefully **"well the gang is missing and the police and FBI can't seem to find them, which is good for us"** Nevel told them "how is that good for us?" Scott asked and Nevel replied **"well when I first met Carly I fed her some tapenade with crackers and" **but he was interrupted "ugh, what is tapenade?" Sara asked. Nevel gave her a look **"it's a mixture of soups and salads, can I continue now?"** he asked rudely "sure" she said**. "Now as I was saying I put a tracking device in the tapenade I forcefully fed to her, and ever since then I've been able to track Carly Shay's every move"** he said with an evil grin. They all looked at each and other and had the evilest looks you ever saw "so you know where Carly and her friends are?" Miranda asked **"oh yes I know exactly where they are"** he said. "Well where are those bitches?" Nathan asked, Nevel just looked at them all and said **"there in San Diego, California."** They all were stunned "what the hell are they doing down there" Jeannette asked and Nevel replied **"they're hiding" **"why?" Scott asked. **"Well see, since Sam got pregnant with Freddie, both of their mothers accused the other's child of rape"** he said "wait how did you know this?" Miranda asked **"oh I have my sources"** he told her. "Ok well this is all nice and everything, but….I WANT REVNGE" Nathan said angrily, the others agreed with them and wanted to know Nevel's plan. **"Ok my plan is that we will go down there and eliminate them PERMANATLY"** they all looked confused "wait you mean kill them?" Sara asked **"yes, that's what I meant."** They all looked at each other "I don't know Nevel" Miranda said **"look let me ask you guys something, when you all heard you were going to be on iCarly did you tell all your friends?"** They all nodded and said yes **"and after the show, did they laugh at all of you because you only did random dancing even though it was with Jackson Colt."** They all looked at each and back at Nevel "yeah, all of our friends did laugh at us" Scott said **"and how did you all feel" **they all looked at him and all said "Angry." **"Well then my friends, what do you want to do them" **"kill them" Miranda replied in an evil tone, they all agreed to make them pay the ultimate price. **"But you all are going to have to go through several months of training first, to get you all used to the weapons you'll be using",** they all looked at Miranda and she replied "will do it." **"Good then by the time we go down there to hunt them down there will the 5 of them and one little one, and we spare no lives, then we can become the new iCarly."** They all looked at each other and just grinned evily at each other. For Nevel there was the iCarly team and then there was the Anti iCarly team, and this made him very happy. 

A/N: This is now Wednesday

Everyone was up early today including Tyler, today was the day of Sam's first sonogram where she and Freddie would see their baby for the first time. "Oh Carly I'm so excited and nervous" Sam said as she ate her breakfast "Sam its ok, there's nothing to be scared about, your seeing your baby for the first time" Carly said as she was eating her eggs. "Yeah Sam you should be happy" Darrel said "I am I'm just nervous" Sam replied, this whole time Tyler had been reading the newspaper when he asked "hey where's Freddie?" "Oh he's still getting ready" Carly said. Freddie was in his room trying to get dressed; he was very jumpy today and just couldn't seem to sit still. He had been waiting for this day since Sam told him she was pregnant. He heard a knock on the door and asked "who is it" "its Tyler" "oh come in" Tyler came in to find Freddie sitting on the in a shirt but no pants, "ugh, you ok man? Tyler asked and Freddie replied as he put his hands to his face "no……. I'm excited, but I'm scared" "about what, seeing the baby?" "That and I'm scared……………. I won't be a good father" he replied sadly. Tyler sat down next to him and put his arm around Freddie's shoulder "Freddie, you don't need to worry, you are going to make a great father and when you see that baby for the first time on that screen your ambition to become a father will become so much higher, I promise" "yeah, your right Tyler" "I know, now get some pants on or you won't have time for breakfast" he told Freddie as he left. Freddie just smiled and continued getting dressed, he knew no matter what he was going to be the best father he could be. He came out and joined the others for breakfast and then he and Sam headed for the bus stop to get to the hospital. Luckily the bus wasn't late so they made it to the hospital in plenty of time and sat and waited. "Hey Sam?" "yeah Freddie" "are you nervous?" "a little bit, yeah" "yeah I am too."

**Ok so Nevel has a plan that involves the look alikes, Scott is Tyler's look alike and Sara is Darrel's look alike and the others, well I'm sure you all know the other's names. Wow I think Nevel has lost his mind, he must really want to get rid of iCarly. It looks like our favorite couple is having the jitters about seeing their child for the first time, will find out next time what their reactions will be. Now if you please will push that green button down there, I'd would really appreciate it.**


	25. First Look

**Ok so I saw I fight Shelby Marx and I thought it was great, there wasn't much Seddie, some secret Seddie but nothing else. Ok here is chapter 25 lets see what happens at the appointment with Freddie and Sam. Please R&R :)**

Freddie and Sam sat in the hospital waiting anxiously to see the doctor, they were very nervous and excited to see their baby. Time seemed to slow down and the wait seemed like forever "man I wish the doctor would hurry up" Freddie said impatiently. "You're really excited aren't you?" Sam asked giggling. "Well yeah, I really want to see our child, I want to know if it's a boy or girl" he said "I want to know to Freddie, but we have to wait" she said putting her hand on his. "You know Sam, I'm surprised at you" "about what?" she asked. "Well usually you're the one who is impatient and not me" he said "well that's true Freddie, but I'm excited too, I'm just keeping myself calm." Freddie took both her hands in his and smiled "well your doing a great job Sam, because I'm about to bust my gut." She took her hand and moved up to his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and at about that time they heard a nurse call "Sam Puckett" she said. They got up and went back with the nurse to the room, she talked to Sam and took her temperature and blood pressure and said "alright, the doctor will be in shortly" with that she walked and left them in the room. Freddie sat in a chair while Sam sat on the bed, "hey Freddie" she said "yeah princess" he replied "now I'm really excited!" she said with a big grin and he just smiled at her.

They sat and waited for about 5 minutes before the doctor came in "good morning Ms. Puckett" he said, I'm Dr. Malcolm "please call me Sam" she replied "oh, ok…..and I'm guessing you are the father" he said looking at Freddie. "Yes sir I am" Freddie replied, "Ok, well I see on my chart here that you're here for your first sonogram so lets get started. Sam if you will lie down." Sam lied back on the bed and Freddie stood up next to her and held her hand "ok Sam, now I'm going to rub this cream on your stomach and you just watch the screen" he said. Sam and Freddie studied the screen carefully as Dr. Malcolm rubbed the cream over her belly. The picture seemed hard to make out but it became clearer "right there is your baby's head" he said pointing to the screen. "Oh my God, Freddie look……that's our baby, that's our Baby!" she said excited "I see it Sam, I see our baby" he said as he looked at the screen and then at her. "Sam that's our child, we made it together, that's really are child" he said as a tear lingered in his eye. "Oh Freddie" Sam said as she squeezed his hand, meanwhile the Dr. Malcolm was focusing on the heart machine that was monitoring the baby's heart beat. "Hey Dr. Malcolm, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Freddie asked. "You two are going to be the proud parents of a boy" he said, Sam just gave Freddie a big smile. "Well everything seems fine" he said turning off the machine and whipping off the cream "hey can we have a picture of the sonogram" Sam asked. "Yes sure I'll go print it out" he left the room to go print the image. Freddie looked at her "why do you want a picture?" he asked "so we can show the others" she replied "oh, ok." Dr. Malcolm came back with the picture "here you go, now Sam I'll see you back in a few months for another check up" "thank you Dr. Malcolm" Freddie said "yes thank you" Sam said as she stared at the picture of their beautiful baby boy. Dr. Malcolm left and Freddie help Sam off the bed "well Sam looks like were going to be shopping for stuff in the color blue" Sam just looked at him and gave him a passionate kiss. "What was that for" he asked and she replied "for helping make this baby boy." He smiled and kissed her forehead "it was my pleasure" he replied and they walked at of the room, paid the bill and left the hospital and headed home with the good news.

They arrived home and had a late lunch, since everyone else was at work and wouldn't be home until 6 they decided to watch TV. "Hey Freddie I think there's something we need to think about" she said "what?" he asked; she gave him a big grin and said "names." Freddie looked at her "well since were having a boy what do you want the name to be?" he asked. She sat there a moment and stared ahead at the TV "well there are a bunch of names I could think of" she said "then why don't you make a list" he replied. "Ok, but I want you to make one too" she said "ok sweetie I will" he went and got two notepads and came back and gave one to her while he used the other one. They both came up with names that would be good for a boy.

**Freddie's List **

Johnny

Max

Billy

Sam

Jake

Zach

**Sam's List **

Parker

Jimmy

Corey

Michael

Lucas

Joey

"Well Sam what names did you come up?" Freddie asked "here" Sam handed him her list and he gave her his list. "Wow Freddie, these are all great names" she replied "the names you chose are great to Sam" they sat there and looked at the lists and then at each other and said simultaneously "I can't decide."

**Ok readers, this I'm leaving up to you I want you to choose the best name from those two lists, the one that is mentioned the most in reviews will be the name they select. Come everyone Sam and Freddie need your help, don't let down your favorite couple down; give their son a great name. It's up to you; I won't up date until I have at least 5 reviews giving me a name. Now please R&R and thank you ;D **


	26. Relaxing Meal

**Ok so I'm trouble seeing my reviews, I know I'm getting more reviews, but they are not showing up. The site has been really screwy the last few days well anyway I wonder if Freddie and Sam have made a decision on a name yet. Here's chapter 26, if you have sent me reviews about names then their not showing up and I don't know why.**

"Freddie these names are great, but I don't know which one to choose" Sam said "Sam I can't decide either, why don't' we just wait and let the others help us decide" Freddie said. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea" she replied. They turned their attention back to the TV when Freddie got an idea "hey I know! Why don't we cook dinner for everyone, and tell them the good news" he said. "That's a great idea Freddie, you are one smart boy" she said smiling "I know, and that's why you love me" he said. She just laughed "that and this" she began kissing him and he kissed back and it turned into a makeout session right there on the couch. The fact of needing to breath broke them apart "wow" Freddie said breathing heavily "I love you Freddie" Sam said as she stared at him "I love you too Sam and I always will" he said. They put their foreheads together and everything else around them seemed to fade away as they enjoyed their romantic moment. They spoke quietly to each other "Freddie" "yeah" "you're going to make a great father" he smiled and said "and you are going to be a great mother." He kissed her once more and they got up and headed to the kitchen to make their surprise meal.

Meanwhile in Seattle Agent Walter had been in touch with the parents since he talked to Nevel and told them what Nevel had told him. "Nevel told me that he wasn't friends with your kids and that he had tried to shut down their website several times", all the parents were shocked "why did he want to shut down their website?" Ms. Benson asked "he said he didn't like that their website was as popular as his, so he tried to shut it down" agent Walter said. The parents all looked at each other "but then why didn't our children come to us for help" and agent Walter gave them his opinion on why. "Well from what I can see it was your children that setup and run their show and with Nevel only trying to shut down them down they didn't see him as a big threat, now from the way Nevel talked it sounded like he didn't have any contact with them, and he said he hadn't bother them in a while." The parents all just looked at the floor; the information that Nevel had given didn't lead to finding their children. After I long silence the agent finally spoke "look, I know that this is hard to hear…………but with what we have found out……….. I don't think were getting any closer……….to finding your children" he said sadly. Mr. Campton finally spoke "Agent Walters………..is there any chance that our children are alive?" "I don't know" he replied. Ms. Benson stood up slowly and looked and agent Walters and just smiled "thank you agent Walters for all your help……………..please don't get in touch with me anymore" she walked out without saying anything else. Ms. Puckett just stood up and left without saying a word, the Camptons thanked agent Walters for all his help and to not call them anymore. It was clear that the parents had given up; all they could do now was hope that their children were alive and safe.

In San Diego Freddie and Sam were in the kitchen making a big meal "hey Freddie where's the ham" Sam said as she looked in the fridge. "Why do we need ham?" Freddie asked "because no meal is complete without the ham Fredly" she replied. He just laughed and said "the ham is in the bottom drawer princess" she pulled it out and cut It up and put it on a plate. Freddie had cooked spaghetti and meatballs which was one of Sam's favorite foods. The others came home just as they had finished cooking "hey you guys" Freddie said. The others walked into the kitchen "wow you guys made dinner" Carly said "yeah, were celebrating" Sam said "what are we celebrating" Tyler asked. "We are celebrating that we are having a baby boy" Freddie said putting his arms around Sam, the others were all happy "that's great! Ow!" Tyler said as he raised his arms, even though he had the week off he decided to return to work. "Tyler you should have stayed home" Darrel said rubbing his side "honey I wanted to go back to work, a little pain is not going to stop me" he said. Everyone sat down and began to eat "so you guys are having a boy, that's great" Darrel said "yeah I'm really happy" Sam said. "So what you guys do this afternoon?" Carly asked "well we came home and just relaxed and tried to think of names for the baby" Freddie said. "Oh really did you pick a name?" Tyler asked, Sam and Freddie just smiled at each other "well we haven't actually decided on a name yet" Sam said "yeah we can't decide, we both made lists but we still can't choose" Freddie said. "Oh well don't worry you still have about 7 months to go, plenty of time" Carly said. "Yeah and will help you choose, don't worry" Tyler said. "Oh don't worry we won't" Sam said, they all had a great meal and enjoyed the rest of the night watching TV and discussing the names for the baby.

The next couple for 3 months for all of them went by quick, Sam and Freddie got had another chance to see their baby with another sonogram. They all had their daily jobs which made time pass a lot quicker than they thought, but luckily none of them had to deal with anymore robberies, but Sam did have to go on maternity leave which left her at home during the day. It was lonely there without Freddie or anyone else, but watching TV and trying to keep the house clean kept her occupied. Freddie would come home everyday to Sam who would be full of joy to see him along with a belly that was showing. She would kiss him and tell him how much she loved him and the others just loved watching them act this way. Right now for all of them things were going smooth and that's just the way they liked it.

Back in Seattle however things had been anything but smooth, the FBI had kept their promise and left all the parents alone. All the parents were struggling with getting on with their lives and they all suffered depression, the Campton's marriage could not survive and they divorced, but kept in contact. Ms. Puckett and Ms. Benson came to visit each other and help keep each other going while suffering the depression. Finally Ms. Benson realized that maybe there was something else they could do so she met with the others. "We need to talk to Nevel Papperman, we couldn't talk to him because the FBI was involved, but now that they aren't helping us anymore then we can talk to him and see what just exactly he knows" she said. They all agreed that they needed to see him as soon as possible.

**Ok so it seems like the parents may still have some hope of finding their children. I guess know one still could come up with a name for the baby which I'm still leaving up to you guys. I don't know why the reviews are not showing up; I hope they will soon though. Well anyway if it works please hit that green button down there thank you :)**


	27. Moving Around

**Ok well I am glad to say that those missing reviews finally appeared and I was very happy with what you all said. I still haven't narrowed a name down yet so it's still undecided and probably won't be decided for a few chapters. I do want to make an announcement to all my readers, I have joined twitter so if you want to follow me just search for **_**"SeddieMania"**_** , I follow all the iCarly stars, if you don't want to then just keep enjoying my story. I also have a youtube page under the same name, but I haven't gotten a video camera yet so I haven't posted any videos. Well anyway let's get back to the story and see what will happen next. Oh and Sam has been pregnant for a total of 6 months now and it is November. So if you will please R&R **

The Camptons, Ms. Benson, and Ms. Puckett all made there way to Nevel Papperman's house, when they got there they were greeted by Nevel's mother. "Hello, can I help you all" she said "Hi I'm Ms. Benson, this is Ms. Puckett and these are Mr. and Mrs. Campton, we were hoping we could speak to Nevel Papperman" Ms. Benson said with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, but my son is away at a special computer school in Washington with some of his friends" she told them. All the parents looked at Ms. Benson and she looked at them and back at Mrs. Papperman. "Well thank you, um can you tell me when he will be returning?" "Oh he won't be home for about 4 months", Ms. Benson's plan suddenly seemed to fall apart. "Well thank you for telling us" she said before silently walking back to the car, the others looked at her and knew this wasn't good. Then Mr. Campton had an idea "tell me Ms. Papperman, I was thinking of sending my daughter to that school next year, but I can't remember the name, do you know it?" the other women just smiled at her and she said "oh yes it's called "FutureTech School of technology" "thank you, we must all be going now" Mr. Campton said as he headed for the car with the others.

What Ms. Papperman and the parents didn't know was that Nevel had lied and gave a fake name; the place he went to with the look alikes was special training headquarters that taught only certain young people how to use deadly weapons, but only families with "money" were allowed in. Being Nevel, payment wasn't a problem for him and his friends.

The others made their way back to the car and joined Ms. Benson who just seemed to stare off into the distance like she was in a trance. The others got in and told her "we know the name of the school" Ms. Puckett said, Ms. Benson suddenly snapped out of her trance "really! Whats it called?" she asked. They told her the name and she instantly was filled with hope again "alright than were going to Washington" she told them. They all just looked at her and realized that this could possibly lead them to there children so without any hesitation they headed by all their houses packed their bags and headed to the airport and got on a plane to Washington.

Meanwhile in San Diego Sam had been staying at home and she had been thinking about something that slipped everyone else's minds. She decided after dinner one night to talk to everyone about it "ok so I know that it's the middle of November and I still have until February before the baby comes, but I have been thinking about something." The others looked at her and each other "what have you been about sweetie!" Freddie asked "well I was wondering where the baby was going to stay in this house." Suddenly everyone eyes went wide, they all had completely forgot, the house only fit five and with the baby there would be six. "Oh yeah, the baby's going to need a nursery" Carly said "well I have a suggestion" Sam said. "What is it Sam?" Tyler asked "well I thought maybe I could move into Freddie's room and we would sleep in the same bad, but we wouldn't do anything." Everyone looked at Freddie "I think that's a great idea, I would love having you with me and I promise you and all of you that nothing will happen" he said as he held Sam's hand "well…if we do anything we will use protection" Sam added. Carly, Darrel, and Tyler looked at each other and then back at them "ok I think that's a good idea" Carly said "yeah, but as long as you use protection when you do anything" Tyler said in serious tone. "Great and we both promise you all that we will be careful" Freddie said "yeah we will" Sam added, so it was decided Sam would move in with Freddie and they would share a room together. Now they had to move everything out of Sam's room and into Freddie's room and start shopping for baby things. Right now though everyone every one decided to go to bed early, even though it was a Friday night their weekend had just become booked and they would be very busy.

The next morning everyone was up early and had a big breakfast and then began working on moving all of Sam's things along with moving out a few of Freddie thing's. Tyler and Freddie moved out Sam's bed and other furniture and put them outside in storage building that was behind the house. Carly, and Darrel worked on moving all of Sam's things to Freddie's room, since Sam couldn't help with lifting or moving anything she just fixed them all snacks and told them where to put everything. "Ok Carly just put all of those clothes in Freddie's closet, he won't mind" Sam said. "Ok boys put the stereo and speakers over there in the corner on the desk" she said "but Sam I use that desk" Freddie said. "Well I'm sorry Freddie, but we all have to sacrifice some things" she said smirking, he just nodded and smiled, she was right though when the baby was born everyone was going to have to help. By 1:00 that afternoon everything was moved into Freddie's or their room "well I think you all deserve a special something for doing this" Sam said. She got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a plate delicious fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. "Wow Sam, you made these?" Tyler asked as he took a bite "yeah I got them at the store last weekend and I figured this was my way of saying thank you" she replied. "Well sweetie these cookies are just as sweet as you" Freddie said giving her a kiss that left chocolate on her cheek. "Thank you honey" she replied "but I have one question?" Carly asked "what" she replied "when was the last time you washed your hands" they all looked at her a minute "don't worry, I washed them right before I made them" she said. They all laughed and continued to enjoy the delicious treat "well I guess after we finish these, we better all head to Baby-R-Us and begin looking at everything" Darrel said. "Where is it?" Sam asked "it's in the mall where I work" "oh, great more walking" Sam said, for her walking had been murder on her legs and feet. "Don't worry if you get tired I'll carry you" Freddie said "sorry Freddie, but I don't want to kill you" Sam said laughing. They all just laughed as they finished the last of the cookies; they all left the house and headed for Baby-R-Us.

**Ok so they have to prepare for the baby and do some shopping, I'll bet that will be fun. You will find out in the next chapter, and we will see what the parents are doing. Well again I want to thank you all for the reviews; they are very important to me and make me happy. Well now if you will be so kind as to R&R that would be great :)**


	28. Trip to Washington

**Ok, our friends are off to the mall to do some baby shopping, but whatever happened with the parents going to Washington. If you will please R&R that would make me happy :D**

A/N: This happened the day before Sam moved into Freddie's room.

The parents sat on the plane and were talking about what they were going to do "ok so where's is this school?" Ms. Puckett asked "well I'm not real sure" Mr. Campton replied "all Ms. Papperman said was the name, she didn't tell us where it was" Ms. Campton said. "Well that's ok, when we get down there we will rent a car and find out where it is" Ms. Benson said. The flight was smooth and they landed safely, they rented a car and booked two rooms at a hotel and then began their search for the Futuretech School of Technology. They decided to go to the police station and ask for directions, but the police said there was no school by that name in Washington. "What! That can't be there has to be" Ms. Benson said shocked, the others calmed her down and Mr. Campton had another idea "please officer, we are trying to find Nevel Papperman, he is enrolled in a school down here somewhere" he said. "Oh ok let me see" the officer searched his name in the computer and it came up with the name of the school he was at. The officers eyes went wide at first when he saw the name of the school, but told them anyway "he's at the Washington Artillery Training School" he said, the parents all looked at each other and then back at him "you mean like a weapon school" Ms. Campton said nervously, the officer just nodded his head. "Well thank you do you know where it is located" Mr. Campton asked. The officer gave them a map that gave directions to the school and then Ms. Benson asked the officer something "what kind of school teaches people how to use weapons!" the officer just simply said "we don't support them or their ideas" with that they all left and headed for the school. Now though they were a bit worried about what Nevel Papperman would be doing at a gun school, but they still needed to talk to him.

The drive took only an hour and when they came to the school they were amazed, it looked like boot camp for the army instead of a school. They made their way to the head office and asked the man at the front desk that they needed to see Nevel Papperman. The man told them to wait while Nevel was being called up to the office, Ms. Benson looked out the window and saw young men with guns firing at targets and she saw girls running obstacle courses while carrying rifles. To her this place was nightmare and she didn't like being here. Finally Nevel showed up at the office and was immediately taken to another room to meet with the parents.

"Hello Nevel we are all the parents of the children who do the show iCarly" Ms. Benson said, at first Nevel was struck with worry, but hid it form the parents. **"Hello, so nice to meet you all"** he said "oh please Nevel we know you gave our children trouble" Ms. Puckett said bluntly. **"Oh, well yes its true, I did play a few harmless tricks on them but it was all in good fun"** he said. He was good at putting on a sweet attitude and fooling people "well yes, listen Nevel we need to know if you have any idea of where our children may be" Ms. Benson asked **"oh, yes that FBI agent came and talked to me before I came up here, and I told him I hadn't been in contact with your children at all and that I had no clue as to where they might be"** he said in a sweet voice. Ms. Benson looked at the other parents and they all just nodded, it was clear to them that with what Nevel just said there was no way he could be anymore help. "Well thank you Nevel" Mr. Campton said **"I want you all to know that I am keeping your children in my thoughts and I hope that they are found safe and alive………well…….goodbye." **With that he walked out and made his way back to his class with and evil grin on his face. The parents left the school sad; their last hope of finding their children had just gone up in flames. "Well I guess we just go back to the hotel and we will go back to Seattle tomorrow" Mr. Campton said as he drove. All the women were silent and were just staring at the window, they didn't cry anymore at hearing bad news they just accepted it. They went to a restaurant and got some supper and then went back to the hotel, it had been a long day for all of them. None of them spoke to each other the rest of the night.

Meanwhile back at the school Nevel met up with the look alikes who came with him. **"Well you are never going to believe who I just talked to"** "who?" Miranda asked **"it was the parents of Sam, Freddie, Tyler, and Darrel apparently they are still trying to find their children"** "really, I would of thought they given up by now" Nathan said. **"Well I think with the looks they gave me after I told them what I knew; I think they did give up" **"what did you tell them?" Scott asked. **"I told them the truth, that I had know idea where their children were"** "so you lied" Jeannette said **"you bet I did."** Well then good, because I can't wait until we get our revenge" Sara said. **"Yes, but we still have a while to go and we still have a lot of training to do.** They all headed to their next class which taught them how to shoot rifles and handle grenades.

The next day the parents packed up their car and headed to the airport and got on a plane and headed back to Seattle. The ride for them all seemed to fly by since everyone slept the whole time and when they got back to Seattle the went to their car in the airport parking lot. "Ok so we didn't get anywhere with Nevel, but that doesn't mean we need to give up" Mr. Campton said. The others just looked at with blank expressions "I'm done……..I can't search anymore………..it's too painful" Ms. Benson said with no emotion. "I'm tired………I just want to go home and be alone" Ms. Puckett said, Mr. Campton dropped them both off at their places and then headed home with his ex-wife. He looked at his ex and wondered if she felt the same way "so do you feel the way they do?" he asked but she didn't answer, and for him that made it clear that they all given up the search. He didn't speak the rest of the way home or the rest of the day.

Meanwhile at Bushwell Plaza Spencer was returning from the junkyard and was making his way up to his door when he spotted Ms. Benson sitting on the floor crying. "Ugh Ms. Benson are you ok?" he asked, she looked up and smiled "yes…………no, I'm not I miss my boys" she said crying again. Spencer kneeled down to her and gave her a hug "oh, come on its ok" he said. "Spencer how is it ok, your sister is missing to, aren't you worried?" she asked as tears flowed. "Well I am, but I know that my sister is a strong girl and I know that wherever she is that she and all of the others are, they are alright" he said. Ms. Benson just looked at him confused "but how do you know?" "because I'm her brother and I just know" he said. Ms. Benson smiled and got off the floor and thanked him, she unlocked her door and picked up her suitcase. "Oh did you go somewhere?" "well, yes me and the other parents went to talk to Nevel Papperman." At the sound of that name Spencer's alarms went off in his head "really, where was he?" he asked "oh he was at a gun school in Washington, can you believe that" Ms. Benson said. "Oh, really" he said, by now his alarms were getting louder in his head "well Ms. Benson I must be getting inside, it was nice talking with you" "you to" she replied as she closed her door. He rushed into his apartment and ran upstairs to the studio and made a call. "Carly!..........yeah, yeah I know, it s great to hear from you to………yeah listen I just talked to Ms. Benson………….no I didn't tell her anything, but she told me something…..she told me that she went to speak to Nevel Papperman……………..I know but Carly calm down, calm down now listen she told me that she and the other parents went to Washington to speak to him and that he was at a gun school………………..I know I don't know why he is there either, but I want you all to be very careful if he contacts you or you see him ok……………alright now that's all I have to say…………………oh really I'm glad to hear she's doing well, tell the others I said hello and I love you." He hung up and collapsed onto one of the beanbag chairs and thought for a minute. He then made another call "hey Socko………..yeah I'm fine, listen do you still know that guy who works in that gun shop………….great, because I think we are going to need to send a few of them to the kids……………..oh really, ok I meet with you and will ship them down there…..ok see you tomorrow, bye" with that he ended the call. He sat there a little while longer in the icarly studio, everything was covered in dust, nothing had been touched since the kids left. He then got and idea and ran to a home improvement store to get a big box.

**Oh I wonder what Spencer is up to? I guess the parents have finally given up, and I wonder what the kids are doing with their shopping. I promise that will be in the next chapter, right now what you can do is press that green button down there. :D**


	29. Shopping Surprise

**Ok so I know I screwed up the with the whole Washington and Seattle thing, but that's ok and I want to thank LinkOmega for pointing that out. Well let's get on with the story and see what the kids are buying at the baby store, so please R&R and thank you :)**

The gang made their way to the mall and parked outside the Baby-R-Us, they went in and begin to shop. Carly had made a list of everything that she thought the baby would need "ok, so the first thing I have on here is diapers" she said. "Well Carly I have and idea why don't you make 3 different lists, one for us , one for you, one for Freddie and Sam" Darrel said "yeah that's a great way to do it" Carly replied. She pulled a notepad out of her purse and made three different lists, she put the personal stuff for the baby on Freddie and Sam's list, and the other essentials on the other two lists.

**Sam and Freddie's list**

Crib

Mobile

Baby clothes

Bedding

Blankets

Toys

**Darrel and Tyler's list **

Pacifiers

Diapers

Car seat

Diaper bag

Baby wipes

**Carly's list**

Bottles

Stroller

Play pen

Baby monitors

A/N: next three paragraphs are the three groups

Every one split in up and took their lists and headed off to get what they needed, "well lets see the first thing we have to get is pacifiers" Tyler said to Darrel "ok, well lets see, there down this isle" she replied. They got the ones they thought would be good "ok next is diapers" Tyler said "ok there on the other side" she said. They went to the other side and came to an isle full of different types of diapers "wow, who there were so many different ones" Tyler said as he gazed all the different packages. "Well lets call Sam and see what type she wants, she pulled out her phone "Hey Sam… what type of diapers do you both want……………well they have pampers, and huggies………..you both want the pampers…ok" "hey ask then what type of baby wipes they want" Tyler whispered to her "yeah….ugh hey what type of baby wipes do you want…………….well they have huggies and pampers…………pampers as well………ok, thanks Sam see you at the front." They have pampers in both the wipes and diapers and headed off to get the next item. "OK now we go look at the car seats" Tyler said "ok, we have to make sure we get a good one" Darrel said, they headed over to the car seats. Each car seat had a display and paper that gave the information about all its features "well lets read all these and see which ones the best" Darrel said. They both read about each one and made a choice, but Tyler had to get a buggy to put it in along with everything else they had already gotten. "Ok the last thing is the diaper bag" he said, they headed over to where the bags were and picked out one that they thought Sam and Freddie would like, it was red and blue with purple zippers. They then headed up to the front to meet up with the others.

Carly headed off with her list and began her shopping; she went to where the bottles were and saw a six pack of bottles so she decided to get two packs for a total of twelve bottles. She then headed over to the strollers and they were also on display "oh lord" she said to herself, there were a lot and she was going to look at them all. She was only going to get the best one for Sam and Freddie, she looked over them all checking each one's features, she finally found the one she wanted. "I'm going to need some help" she went to the front and got a rolling cart to put the box the stroller was in on. She then pushed it over to where the play pens were and picked out the best one, the cart was getting heavy and she was just about to give out when someone else grabbed the cart. "Oh thanks that was getting……….oh my god! GRIFFIN!" "ugh hey to you to" he replied "what are you doing down here in California!" she asked "well I could ask you the same question. "Oh well it's a long story, but what are you doing here?" "Well I'm spending some time down here helping out my uncle, he lives and works down here" "oh that's nice, but if you're here who's taking care of your…….pee wee babies." "Oh my mom is" he replied "oh ok, wow you sure do look different" she said. Griffin was dressed in a red polo short sleeve shirt with a black design on it and was wearing blue jeans. "Well I kind of left my bad boy outfits back in Seattle, I still brought my leather jacket, but with a job I have to look good and not look like a……….bad boy" he said laughing at the last part. "Well I'm really glad I saw you, and I want o apologize for making fun of you last time" she said nervously "what are you trying to say?" he asked. "Well if you would like, I would like to go out with you again" she said, he just smiled at her and said "I would love to" with that he kissed her "ok well thanks, you can help me finish shopping, I need to get a baby monitor" she said. They headed over to where those were and Griffin asked "so what are you doing here and who's pregnant" she just looked at him and told them the whole story as they made their way to the front to meet the others.

So Freddie and Sam headed off to gather all the thing they would need for their baby, "ok Sam the first thing we need to get is a crib" "ok well you go get a cart and I will be looking at the different types" she replied. He went and got a cart and when he came back she had picked out the crib she wanted, he looked at it and agreed with her. "I like the one you picked out sweetie, it has safety bars and everything" "I know Freddie, that's why I got it" she replied. He kissed her on the cheek and headed over to where the mobiles were, when they got over there they found different ones. "Look they have ones with stars and moons and suns" Freddie said "yes, but were not a getting a nerd mobile" she replied "oh so space is nerd thing" he said "yes it is Fredly" "well I just wanted to get it because when I look up at the stars and the moon, I think of you" he said. She turned to him and smiled "ok, lets get that one" she said "but I thought you said it was a nerd mobile" "when you said it made you think of me then it became a good mobile" she replied. He gave her a warm hug and they continued shopping, they went over to the bedding and picked out baby blue blankets with yellow stars on them. "I like the blankets, but we still have one more thing to look for" he said smiling at her "what?" she replied woth a smirk. They both said simultaneously "toys" the suddenly acted like little children as they took off for the baby toys. "Well Freddie what are we going to get for our little boy" she said "well Sam I think that we should just get him some stuffed animals for right now, I mean we don't know how he will act" "yeah, your right" she replied. They looked at many different plush toys and couldn't help but act like little kids with each other, they picked out what they thought their son would like and also bought a rattle, and an aquarium night light that would fit inside the crib. Then they made their way to the baby outfits and that's where Sam took over and picked out everything without Freddie saying a word and then made their way up to the front of the store.

When everyone got to the front of the store, the others were surprised to see who Carly was with "Griffin…….hey" Sam said awkwardly. The others just waved and looked at Carly "don't worry guys, me and Griffin are going out again" she said "oh, well that's great Carly, me and Sam are very happy for you" Freddie said. "Yeah and me and Tyler are happy to see you dating someone" Darrel said "thanks you guys are all so great" Carly said. "I want you all to know that Carly told me the whole story and I am going to help protect you guys and help take care of the baby" Griffin said. They all looked at him and Freddie said "well then good, the first thing you can do is help us get all this stuff through the checkout and out to the car" "ok but we can put some of this in my truck and I can help you take back to your house. They thanked him and they loaded up everything into both vehicles and headed back to the house.

**Ha ha , I bet you didn't see that coming, well now Carly has her old boyfriend back and she will be happy. I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. You will have to wait and see what happens next, but right now if you will please R&R thank you :) **


	30. Thankful

**Ok so now Griffin has become part of the story, this just gets better and better. Here's chapter 30, I have no idea how long this story will be, but I can assure you there is much more excitement, danger, and drama to come. Please R&R and thank you :)**

They got back to the house and began unloading everything, while Sam went to fix everyone some snacks. "So Griffin, you're down here working with your uncle?" Tyler asked "yeah" he replied as he unloaded the crib from the back of his truck. "That's cool, what does he do?" Tyler asked "he runs a sporting goods store, and help with the customers." "Wow that's cool" Carly said as she unloaded several bags from Tyler's car "yeah, so Freddie, you and Sam had sex" he said to Freddie who just turned red from embarrassment. "Griffin!" Carly scolded "you don't ask people that" she said "oh……..well sorry, but Sam is pregnant, so……………….you did right?" Freddie just leaned up against the side of the truck "yeah we did, but I didn't mean for her to get pregnant, but I'm looking forward to being a father and I'm going to be there for her, because I love her" Griffin just patted Freddie on the shoulders "good for you man, that's the right thing to do" he said. Freddie, Griffin, and Tyler finished unloading everything from the cars and went inside to join the girls.

"Wow, so this is where you guys are living" Griffin said as he looked around the house. "Yeah, we've been here about 6 months" Darrel said "wow, it must be cool living on your own" he said. They all stopped and looked at him "its ok, but we have a lot to handle like supporting ourselves and taking care of one another" Carly said "and our baby when it comes" Freddie said as he put his arm around Sam. "Well I want you all to know that I'm here and if any of you need me just call" he said, he gave them all his number and they thanked him. "Well I got to get back to my uncle's store I see you guys later" they all said goodbye and he left. They immediately got to work on setting up the nursery, Tyler and Freddie put together the crib, while the girls put the baby clothes away and Sam washed the baby bottles. "Ok I can't seem to get this" Freddie said as he sat on the floor with pieces of the crib around him. "Alright, let me see the instructions" Tyler said and Freddie handed them the instructions "well for one thing……….bar A is supposed to connect to bar B like this." Tyler connected the bars and was able to construct the whole crib while Freddie helped him secure all the screws. "Well I don't understand how I could program a computer, but I couldn't put together this crib" Freddie said as he stared at the finished crib. "Well don't worry about it, it's finished and it looks great" Tyler said, they went out into the kitchen where Sam and the others were enjoying snacks. "Oh hey did you guys finish the crib?" Sam asked "yeah sweetie we did and it looks great" Freddie said. They all went into the nursery to see the crib "I like it, but we don't need to open the bedding and blankets until the baby is born" Carly said. They all looked at everything "I think we still need some things to hang on the walls and I want some curtains for the windows" Sam said. "Ok well will go back again sometime in the next month, right now we are going to have to work to pay off what we bought today" Freddie said. "Why don't we just use the money from the account to pay it off?" Sam asked "Because Sam, were going to need that money for after the baby comes" Carly said. Carly had a point after the baby was born they would be spending money on food, diapers, and formula along with other baby needs.

That night everyone went to bed, but Sam went to Freddie's room, he was in the bathroom so she crawled into the bed and waited for him. He came back into the room wearing his boxers and a t-shirt "oh Sam……..hey" Freddie said awkwardly. "Hey honey………did you forget were sharing a room now" she said "yeah…..I did" he replied "well come over here" he crawled into the bed and lied down beside her. Instantly he calmed down and he felt relaxed, being in bed with San brought back memories of that night, but for Freddie these were happy memories. "Hey Sam" "yeah" "do you regret what happened that night?" she looked at him and put her hand on his face "no, I don't regret it, I'm glad that I gave myself that I love and I know truly loves me" she said and he replied "with all my heart." They shared a kiss and it was passionate "wait, we have to stop" Sam said "your right, I'm sorry" he replied, they both knew that something might of happened if they didn't stop. She snuggled into Freddie and he wrapped her in a hug "goodnight Freddie" "goodnight Sam" they both fell asleep in each others arms and they wouldn't want it any other way.

The next few weeks went by without any problems and Carly and Griffin were very much in love and enjoyed every minute of it. Soon Thanksgiving arrived and they all met at their place for a big dinner. "So sweetie is uncle joining us?" Carly asked "no, he went back to Seattle to spend thanksgiving with my mom, I told him to say I was spending Thanksgiving with a friend." "Oh, that's good, I'm glad you're spending Thanksgiving with us and that your mom won't be alone" Carly said "well I wouldn't want spend it with anyone else but you" he replied kissing her cheek. Every one said prayers before eating, Carly prayed for Griffin and that Spencer was doing ok, and Griffin prayed for his mom and uncle, Sam prayed for her child and Freddie, Freddie prayed for his child and Sam, and Tyler prayed for Darrel, and Darrel prayed for Tyler. They all enjoyed the big meal and then the guys spent the rest of the day watching football while the girls all cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. When they finished they joined their boyfriends in the living room and watched TV with them until it was time for bed. Everyone went to their rooms and Griffin slept on the couch, this Thanksgiving had been a great one because they all were with ones they truly loved.

Only a week had passed since Thanksgiving and everyone had returned to work and Griffin's uncle had returned to California. Sam was sitting in the house watching TV when the doorbell rang, she got up and waddles to the door and opened it to reveal a Send-Ex man standing there. "Hi I've got a delivery for Carly Shay" he said "well she's not here right now" "oh well is Sam Puckett" he asked "yes, that's me" "well if I can have you just sign this" he handed her the clipboard and she signed it. "So what is this for?" Sam asked "oh you've got two deliveries here, that were to be delivered to this address and be signed for by either Carly Shay, Sam puckett, Freddie Benson, Tyler Dillinger, or Darrel Campton" he said as he rolled two big boxes into the house. "Ok well just put them in the living room" Sam said, he obeyed and left, she immediately got on the phone and called Carly. "Hey Carly……….I'm ok, listen did you some packages…………….well, two boxes were just delivered to us…………..no they don't say where their from………………ok, I'll just leave them alone until you all get home……..ok, bye." She hung up the phone and stared at the boxes before going back to watching TV.

**Ok so Sam and Freddie spent their first night together since that fateful night and I think they were happy. Thanksgiving went great, but now there are two packages here, I wonder what inside. I'm sure you all probably know what on is but what is the other one. Oh and the send-ex is their version of fed-ex, we saw them in the episode "I want my website back". Please R&R :)**


	31. Packages

**OK, so lets see were at chapter 31 I really can't wait until Sam has her baby, because I know exactly what's going to happen but I'm not rushing it to much. These things take time, but don't worry you won't have to wait too much longer………………I hope? Well anyway here's the next chapter and your reviews would make me very happy :)**

The others got home around 6 and instantly noticed the big boxes that had come "I wonder what they are?" Darrel asked "well, lets open them up and see" Carly said. They opened the first one everyone eyes went wide "oh my god………..I NEED TO CALL GRIFFIN!" Carly said frantically. She yanked out her phone and called him "hey! Griffin you need to get over here right away……………no, no everyone's ok, but there something we need you to see……………..ok, bye" she ended the call "he's on his way over" she said. "What can Griffin do?" Sam asked still shocked "well I figure, he would know more about these things than we do" Carly said. "You think his bad boy personality, would know about these?" Freddie asked. "I don't know" Carly said as she satred at the contents of the box, the box was loaded with all types of **GUNS. **Griffin arrived within a few minutes and came rushing "ok I'm here what's the………………wow" he said as he spotted the box of various weapons. He walked over to the box "wow…………..where did these come from?" he asked "we don't know" Tyler said. Griffin pulled out some of the guns and looked at them "well first off, there not loaded" he said as he checked them. He pulled out several guns and set them on the chairs and table, as he pulled them out he spotted an envelope taped to one of them. "It's a note" he said as he gave it to Carly and she read it.

**Hey Carly**

**I hope you all are doing well, tell the others I say hello, if your reading this then you have gotten the package I sent with the guns in them. I want to make this very clear I only sent these to you because you may be in serious danger. I found out from Ms. Benson that they were still looking for you all, they had given up on the police and the FBI, so they went to see Nevel Papperman. He wasn't at home; they had to go see him at some sort of gun school in Washington. Hearing this is probably scaring you all right now I don't know if Nevel is up to anything, but I don't want take any chances. These guns are from Socko and me, and we have shipped you several boxes of bullets with them. These are to only be used if you are in danger, because with that baby on the way on want them to stay right there in that box. I want you all to know that I'm am doing well and your parents have all stopped looking for you, but haven't lost hope that you are alive. I want you all to take care and know that I love you all. **

**P.S. there is another box there to; it has some things from here that will make where you are maybe a little homier. **

**Love Spencer **

Everyone sat in silence for a minute, Carly had just read the letter aloud and it left them all with fear, worry, and sadness. "So, Nevel could be a problem" Freddie said to Carly, she just looked at everyone "I don't know, but we all need to stay alert ok, if anyone sees him, or is contacted by him then let everyone else know" she said. Sam sat back down on the couch and put her hand to her stomach and she started to cry "Freddie………….I don't want to him………………….to hurt our baby" she said in between sobs. Freddie sat down next to her and embraced her in a hug "oh Sam it's ok, it's ok, I'm not going to let him or anyone else hurt you or our baby…………now come on calm down" he lifted her head up and looked into her eyes and smiled "I love you Sam, and I'm going to protect you" "thanks Freddie" he kissed her lips and kept them there until he could tell she was smiling. Meanwhile Carly and Darrel were also scared and Tyler and Griffin comforted them as well. The news they had just received made all of the guys very worried and at the same time very protective. Once all the girls were feeling better Griffin out all the guns back in the box and put it in a safe place. While he was doing this Sam had been wondering what was in the other box "what's in this one" Sam said looking at the other box. "I don't know, Spencer just said it was some things to make us feel more at home" Carly said. They opened the box and were excited with what they saw, inside were a red beanbag chair, the stoplight, the blue remote, and Freddie's camera wrapped in bubble wrap. "Oh my, these are things from our iCarly studio" Carly said as she pulled the red bean bag chair "hey my remote" Sam said excited. Freddle carefully removed his camera from the box and unwrapped it, with it there was a note "**thought you could use this to film videos of your baby, Spencer" **Freddie said as he read the note aloud. Tyler pulled out the stoplight "this is my favorite thing, I'm going to put this in my room" he said as he took it to his room. At the bottom of the box was a smaller box, Darrel reached in and took it out and opened it "oh yes! This is one my favorite lights" she said, it was one the sphere lights that looked like Saturn and hung up in the ceiling of the studio. She took it to her room and came back out "well I think we all are feeling better, so I think this deserves some applause" Sam said as she pressed the cheer button on her remote and applause and cheers echoed through the room making everyone laugh.

The month of December seemed to go by so fast and soon it was Christmas Eve, every one sat in the living room watching a Christmas Carol, they were all enjoying being with friends and the one they loved. Carly had even made a call to Spencer to wish him a Merry Christmas and she was happy to hear that he was spending it with Socko and all of their parents and they all seemed to be in good spirits. All of the lights in the house were off, the light of their Christmas tree and the light of the TV made it such a romantic place for all of them. By the time the show ended all three couples were making out on the couch, finally after Freddie's digital watched beeped everyone ended their romantic evening and headed to bed. Griffin slept on the couch since his uncle was away again and they were all very excited though to open the presents that layed under the tree. They had all been very secret around each other so nobody knew what the other had got them, which made trying to sleep on this night even more of a challenge.

**Ok so I rushed through to the end of December, that's ok, you will see them open gift in the next chapter. Now I'm not real sure how things will go from here, I know what I want to happen in the story, but making it flow just right is the hard part. Well anyway if you will please R&R :)**


	32. Happy New Year

**Ok so here's chapter 32 we will see what everyone got for Christmas and will see what happens on New Year's Eve and we will also see what's been going on with Nevel and his friends. If you will please R&R I would be very happy.**

Christmas Day had finally arrived and everyone woke just like they would when they were little kids eager to see what 'Santa' had brought them. "Ok let's open them!" Sam said as she dragged a sleepy Freddie out of their bedroom into the living room. She sat down on top of Griffin waking him instantly "AGHH! Sam get off me" he said sleepily, she ran to everyone else's rooms and banged on their doors "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" she yelled. Carly, Darrel, and Tyler emerged from their rooms and stumbled to the living room casually bumping into one another. "Oh Sam, we all know your excited that its morning, but its still a little early" Carly said yawning "yeah, the sun is just now starting to rise" Tyler said looking out the window. "Well I know, but me and Freddie were excited, right Freddie……….Freddie?" Sam looked to her side and saw Freddie asleep on the floor. "Freddie!" she said as she punched his shoulder waking him up "ow! SAM! Why you do that?" he yelled "because you were asleep, now lets open these gifts." They all gathered around the tree, Carly passed out the gifts, they all had decided to only give to the one they loved. Once everyone had their gifts they opened them, Carly gave Griffin a special edition peewee baby, a bear that had 'Griffin + Carly' inside a heart on its stomach "thank you baby, I love it" he said as he hugged Carly "I'm glad you do" she replied. Griffin gave Carly a locket she could put a picture in "oh Griffin I love it!" she jumped on him and kissed him. Tyler gave Darrel a beautiful new bracelet which she had been talking about wanting for a while "oh my god! Tyler thank you sweetie!" she gave him a hug and kissed him again and again which left him slightly dazed "wow" he said. She gave him a brand new watch that had an engraving on it 'To Tyler with all my love Darrel' "wow Darrel, thank you I love it" he said. Freddie opened his gift and he was shocked "oh my god Sam……..I………I don't know what to say" the gift was a painted picture of them, it was of them on their first date, they were smiling for a picture and they were sitting at the table with Sam resting her head on his shoulder. Freddie looked at the picture and then at Sam "Sam………..thank you...very much….I love it…..but, how did you do this" he asked hugging her. "Well someone who works at the store with me and Carly has a friend who is an amazing artist" "yeah, but this must of cost a lot" he said "nope, she did it for free" she said smiling "well I love it, and it's the best gift I've ever gotten" he gave her a soft kiss and she just wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. The others didn't say anything, but just smiled. They finally broke after the fact of breathing became an issue "well……why don't I……….open my gift" Sam said breathing heavily "yeah….ok" he said as he tried to catch his breath. She opened her gift and found a necklace with half of a heart on it, at first she was confused but then Freddie stretched his shirt collar down revealing the other half of the heart on a necklace he was wearing. "Oh, Freddie…..It's wonderful, I love it" she said "and I love you" he replied giving her another kiss. After they opened their gifts they went and took showers and got dressed and then the girls fixed a big meal while the guys watched football, by lunchtime the meal was ready and everyone enjoyed it. Then they spent the rest of the day enjoying Christmas movies on TV, for everyone it was very romantic.

Back in Seattle, Nevel and his friends had come home for their holiday vacation to be with their familes. They met up the day after Christmas to talk a little bit more about their plan for revenge "Ok Nevel, so how are we going to pull this off?" Nathan asked "well we still have another two months before we do anything, but I figured we would go down there, find where Carly is using the tracker and then we would decide what to" he said. "Well fine, but I want to know how we are going to get them" Jeanette said "I don't know how we will do it, but I'm not worrying about that right now, all we need to worry about is finishing our training." "Well I have mastered the handheld guns" Miranda said "I have become a kick ass fighter in physical fighting" Scott said. "Well that's good, as long as we have all mastered and learned how to use all the weapons we will be fine" Nevel said. They all sat around Nevel's living room and continued to discuss their plans some more as their vacation ticked away.

The week after Christmas went by fast, everyone had to return to work, and soon New Year's Eve had arrived. "Hey everyone, were all invited to a New Year's Eve party at the store" Carly said as she got off the phone with her boss. "Our boss is throwing a party?" Sam asked "yeah, she is, she said we can bring our friends if we want" Carly replied. Everyone was up for going to the party and Carly called Griffin and he said he would love to go.

New Year's Eve had arrived and everyone met at the house to go to the party, Tyler took his car while Griffin and Carly followed in his truck. The party was a blast, music, food, and a countdown to midnight, it was perfect. The music turned in a slow song and the young couples took to the floor dancing with each other. "I love you Freddie" "I love you to Sam" he leaned in to give her a kiss but she stopped him "I don't won't you to kiss me until midnight" she said and he just smiled. Meanwhile Carly and Griffin were already making out on the dance floor, and Tyler and Darrel had their foreheads together and were separated from the rest of the world. "Come on Tyler, lets go get some drinks" Darrel said as she walked with him to the refreshment table. They both got something to eat and got some punch, what no one knew was that someone had spiked the punchbowl and after a couple of drinks Tyler and Darrel were completely zonked. "This is a great party sweetieeee" Darrel said slurring her words and leaning on a drunken Tyler "I know its great" he replied. She then stepped in front of him and took his hands "but I know how to make it better" she said and then she took him too the 'locked' back room of the store where there was nobody and else and had some 'fun'. They threw themselves into a pile of clothes and begin kissing each other, Tyler slipped his tongue across Darrel lips and she gladly let him in, then she put her hands on his shirt and dragged it up and over his head. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking their kiss for only a second and locked their mouths together again as she removed his pants and threw them off to the side. She slowly pulled his boxers slowly down his legs as he removed her bra and the rest for them was heaven.

Back in Seattle Nevel and his friends were at a New Year's Eve party at the Beverly Garden hotel and were having fun. The party was going strong long after midnight, and Nevel noticed that Nathan and Jeanette were missing from the ball room. He went and asked the others "hey Miranda do you know where Jeanette and Nathan are?" "Yeah, I think I saw them at the front desk" she said, Nevel made his way to the front desk and asked the man if they were here. "Oh yes they were here, they rented a room" "THEY WHAT! WHY" Nevel yelled "well I don't know, they seemed a little tipsy, but they looked like they were a couple" the man said "well what room did they rent" Nevel asked angrily. "Sir I can't tell you that" he said, Nevel pulled out a 50 dollar bill and he said "there in room 913, its on the fifth floor" the man said as he took the bill and put it in his pocket. "Thank you" Nevel said as he made his way to the elevator, he got in and went up to the fifth floor. He got off and searched until he found room 913, he saw a 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the doorknob, but he ignored it. He found the door wasn't locked and stormed in "OH MY GOD!" he said as he covered his eyes. "DUDE! GET OUT" Nathan yelled as he sat up from under the covers of the bed, with Jeanette laying next to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nevel yelled, Nathan just reached down beside the bed and grabbed one of his shoes "I SAID GET OUT!" he chucked the shoe at Nevel as he ran out of the room and shut the door. Nevel took off down the hall and got on the elevator and back down to the ground floor and disappeared back into the ball room.

Midnight was only a few minutes away, and everyone was watching and waiting anxiously for the ball to drop, meanwhile in the back room Tyler and Darrel were laying in a pile of clothes embracing each other completely naked and passed out. The crowd began the countdown and the echoing noise awoke a groggy Tyler, he used his arms and pushed himself up and struggled to get his vision clear and remember where he was. Suddenly he saw his girlfriend lying next to him with her arm around his waist, he saw she had been sweating and he was as well and he realized what happened. "Oh no" he said to himself, he shook Darrel trying to wake her up "Darrel baby wake up, wake up baby." "Ugh, oh…………my head…………Tyler…………what happened?" she looked around "OH GOD!" she said suddenly realizing what they had done. They struggled to their feet and help each other get dressed "oh Tyler……how did that………..happen?" "I don't know baby…….I don't know" "we didn't use protection Tyler!" "I know Darrel I know" they headed out of the backroom and back to the party. They made their way through the crowd and found the others watching the TV as 2010 was being celebrated. "Oh hey guys, happy new year" Carly said excitingly, they both just smiled at her nervously, but she didn't notice. By the time the party ended everyone, but Tyler and Darrel were completely drunk, the time they had left them feeling completely sober, but also guilty. They both helped their other four drunk friends out to the car, they realize that Griffin is in no condition to drive so they load Freddie, Sam, and Carly in Tyler's car who were passed out by now. Then Tyler puts Griffin in the passenger seat of his truck, he gives Darrel the keys to his car. With Darrel having her first driving experience she drives Tyler's car back to the house with Tyler following behind her in Griffin's truck. They make it home at 2:00 am and put everyone to bed and put Griffin on the couch, and then they go into the kitchen and sit and talk. "Well Tyler, I don't know……….what to say" "I know Darrel………..I don't know either" "Well I do have to say……….that I'm glad it was with you" she said, he smiled and took her hand "I'm glad my first time was with you" she smiled and kissed him "come on lets go to bed" they went to their own rooms and went to sleep, but they both dreamed about what happened and were happy. This was one New Year's Eve they wouldn't forget.

**Ok so there you have it, I'm sorry this one took me all day to get posted but I was busy today. It looks like Darrel and Tyler had their first time together even though they didn't plan it. I guess Nathan and Jeanette have something going on between them, and I know you all wish that they really were dating, but that's not happening. But it could………….maybe? Oh well, if you will please read and review I would be very happy :D **


	33. Hangover

**OK, I wonder what will be happening in this chapter, because I'm not even sure what will happen, oh well here chapter 33 and please R&R :) **

The next morning Darrel was up early, they all didn't have to return to work until January 3rd, so they had the next two days off. She made herself some coffee and and was making some breakfast when Tyler came out of his room. "Good morning" he said ad he walked into the kitchen "oh, Good morning" she replied, he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "How did you sleep" he asked "ok, I dreamed" she replied "really, what did you dream about" "I dreamed about you, and what we did" she said. "Really, well I dreamed about the same thing, I dreamed about you and how I never ever want to stop loving you" he said as he stroked her cheek. He kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around him. "Well I never want to stop loving you either" she said smiling at him. They both enjoyed a quiet breakfast with each other, and then went and took showers and got dressed for the day. By the time they were dressed everyone else was still sleeping, they knew that they would all probably have massive hangovers, but they weren't going to let them sleep away the day. Tyler went into Sam and Freddie's room and tried to get them up "alright guys you gotta get up, come on" he said opening the blinds. Freddie and Sam just ignored him and pulled the covers over their heads. "Alright, I know how to get you up" he went over to the bed and grabbed the sheets and yanked them off "Oh guys!" he said as he let go of the sheets and covered his eyes. "Dude!" Freddie yelled as him and Sam sat up and tried to cover themselves, they were completely naked. "Get out!" Sam yelled angrily throwing her pillow at Tyler. He headed for the door while saying "you guys need to sleep with some clothes on!" he closed the door and saw Darrel standing outside Carly's room gripping the doorknob. "I don't think she's ready to get up" she said "I know, Freddie and Sam weren't……….ready either." They walked back to the living room and looked at Griffin on the couch; with the way he looked he wasn't going to be awake for awhile. So they just decided to do everyone's laundry.

At 11:00 everyone else emerged from their rooms, they all looked like hell "my head is killing me" Freddie said rubbing his head "I know, mine hurts too sweetie" Sam said as she stood beside him. "Oh………………my head" Carly whined, she looked over and saw Griffin was still asleep and with the way she felt she was determined not to suffer alone. She went over and sat down on him "ow!..........baby what are…………oh my head" he said rubbing his head. She got off him and he slowly sat up on the couch. "Oh good, you guys are all up" Darrel said as walked in from the kitchen "HEY TYLER THEIR UP" she yelled to him "Ow!" they all said as they covered their ears, trying to protect their frazzled brains from the noise. "Hey glad to see your all up" Tyler said as he walked in "yeah, well we both went back to sleep after YOU came in and gave us that rude awakening, oh and I hope you enjoyed the view" Freddie said angrily. "Yeah, it wasn't pleasant" he replied, Darrel just laughed while everyone else went into the kitchen. "Why the hell do we all have headaches and you to are fine" Carly said looking at them with groggy eyes. "Well by the time the party ended, you guys were all over the moon" Tyler said, they all looked at each other. "Wait………..we were all drunk?" Sam asked, Darrel looked at them all "well………….the punch must have been spiked; me and Tyler had some early at the party and………..well." "Well what?" Freddie asked, Darrel wrapped her arms around Tyler and buried her face in his shoulder. Tyler looked at them all with guilt "we…………we had sex" he said rubbing Darrel's back. They all just looked at the two of them and Griffin finally spoke "when" "last night………at the party……..it was before midnight" Tyler said. "So you guys just decide to have sex" Carly said angrily "NO!.......we had the punch, early at the party….and we were drunk" Darrel said "but right after we woke up, we were to shocked to be drunk." "So you guys brought us all home" Freddie asked "yeah, we did, Darrel drove my car and I drove Griffin's truck" Tyler said. They all looked at the two and then Carly apologized "I'm sorry, I jumped on you two" "It's ok" Darrel said. They all just looked at each other and laughed, they all had messed up hair and everything, but then Sam stopped laughing. "What is it Sam?" Freddie asked worried "Freddie, I wasn't supposed to have alcohol while pregnant" he smiled at her and put his hand to her face "don't worry Sam, I'm sure the baby's fine." "Ok Freddie, but I want to go to the doctor to make sure" she replied. The rest of the day they enjoyed watching TV and got over their hangovers.

This New Year's Day also left Nevel with some memories as well, but not the good kind. He had dreamed about getting beat up by Nathan and Jeanette. He sat in his computer lair working on his plan for the iCarly team, when he heard his doorbell ring. He went and answer the door "hello Nevel" "oh no" he tried to close the door put the two teens pushed it open knocking him to the floor. He trembled on the floor as Nathan and Jeanette glared at him, Nathan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the floor. "Alright Nevel, we need to talk" he said slamming him against the wall "What do you want" Nevel said nervously "your going to forget what you saw last night, got it" Nathan said evily "why and when do you two start dating" Nevel asked. Jeanette walked up to him and punched him in the stomach and said "because we said so" he fell the floor holding his stomach and coughing "OK……….ok…….I never saw anything…….but if you both still want your revenge, you will not hit me again." They both looked at each other and then down at him "fine………..we won't hurt you again………but stay out of our business" Nathan said. They left and slammed his door so hard that the picture of his brain fell to the floor and shattered the glass. He just lied there and stared at the ceiling hoping that he wouldn't have any problems with his revenge plan now that they were dating.

January seemed to be going by pretty well, Sam and Freddie had gone for another checkup the first week of January to see if the alcohol had harmed the baby, but the doctor said everything looked good. Everything seemed to be going well, Sam was at home and Griffin and everyone else were at work. Sam had just finished do some dishes when "Ow" she felt a pain in her stomach, she waddled out of the kitchen and into the living room. "OW!" she yelled as she fell to the floor, she felt her stomach and started to cry. "OH GOD!" she crawled to the table and grabbed her cell phone and called Freddie "hey Sam" "FREDDIE!...........I……I NEED HELP!" she said crying hysterically "SAM!...WHATS WRONG!" he yelled. "Freddie……call…….911" Sam said before passing out "SAM! SAM! SAM!" Tyler came running up to the front of the store "what's wrong!" he asked panting. "I….I…..I don't know!......I'm calling an ambulance" he said as tears formed in his eyes. The phone shook in his hands and fell to the floor "shit" he said, Tyler picked up the phone and called 911 for him "yes hello! We need and ambulance to 121 Sun Beach Drive! Please hurry" he hung up the phone and him Freddie raced out of the store and out to his car. Tyler hopped in the driver's seat and Freddie in the passenger side, they fastened thier seatbelts and Tyler jammed the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life, he shifted into drive and gunned it out onto the road, pulling out in front of another car causing them to honk their horn. "TYLER HURRY" Freddie yelled "I'M GOING, I'M GOING" he yelled back. They raced through town trying to get to the house "God I hope she's ok" Freddie said.

**Oh god what's wrong with Sam! You will have to wait until I update again, but right now please R&R and I will be happy :D**


	34. Push!

**Ok, I am just getting strait to the story so please enjoy! Oh and R&R :)**

Tuesday 11:15am

Sam laid on the floor, she had regained consciousness but the pain was intense and only getting worse, "oh god……..please help me" she said as she looked up toward the ceiling. Her vision started to get fuzzy and she heard noises in the distance but couldn't make them out. "ugh…………….Freddie………………..ugh" everything around Sam went black as she passed out again.

Tuesday 11:19am

"HURRY TYLER!" Freddie yelled, Tyler drove into their driveway and found an ambulance flashing its lights and two paramedics were rolling Sam out of the house on a stretcher. "Oh my God SAM!" Freddie said as he ran from the car to her "sir do you know her" the paramedic asked "yes, she's Sam Puckett and she's my girlfriend and I'm the father of her baby" Freddie said frantically "whats worng with her" he asked. The paramedic replied "we think she may be going into labor" he said. Freddie's faced paled "but….but she's not due until next month" he said, the paramedic looked at Freddie and could see the fear and worry in his eyes "I'm sorry son, but she is." They loaded her into the ambulance "can I please go with her?" Freddie asked as a tear rolled down his face. The paramedic smiled and said "sure" Freddie hopped in and then yelled to Tyler "Tyler I'm going with Sam, call the others and meet us at the hospital" "ok" he yelled back. The other paramedic shut the doors as Freddie sat down and took hold of Sam's hand, then he got in and the ambulance took off for the hospital. Tyler pulled out his phone as he got back into his car and called Carly as he drove towards the store. "Come on Carly pick up" he said to himself, after what seemed like forever she finally answered "CARLY!.......NO, NO, LISTEN, SAM'S ON HER WAY TO THE HOSPITAL………I DON'T KNOW, SHE CALLED FREDDIE AND WE RUSHED TO THE HOUSE AND SHE WAS BEING LOADED INTO AN AMBULANCE………..I don't know, but be outside, I'm calling Darrel and I'll be there in a minute" with that he hung up and called Darrel. "DARREL….YEAH LISTEN Sam's on her way to the hospital………I don't know, listen just be out in front of the mall and I will be there to pick you up after I get Carly" with that he hung up and continued the drive to Carly's work.

Tuesday 11:28am

He arrived in front of the store and Carly jumped in, she was crying and frantic "TYLER, WHAT HAPPENED!" she asked crying "I don't know, I'm going to get Darrel and were going to meet Freddie at the hospital" he said as he pulled into the road. Carly continued to cry as they made their way to the mall, Tyler was trying to stay strong, but inside he was breaking. Darrel jumped in the back "hey, what happened!" she asked wiping tears from her face "we don't know" Carly said as she cried. They rushed to the hospital and ran inside to the front desk. "WERE LOOKING FOR SAM PUCKETT" Tyler yelled, the woman just looked "no need to shout young man" she said "sorry, but were looking Sam Puckett" he said calmly. She checked her clipboard and then told them to go to the fourth floor. They all thanked her and then dashed to the elevator and up to the forth floor. They got off and immediately spotted Freddie "Freddie" they ran up to him and Carly and Darrel hugged him. "How is she?" Carly asked worriedly "I……………..don't know" he said lowering his head into his hands. He fell to his knees and began to cry into his hands. The girls and Tyler helped Freddie over to the waiting area and tried to comfort him "Freddie its going to be ok" Tyler said rubbing his back. "I……..I……I just want her to be ok" Freddie said lifting his face up from his hands to reveal his tear stained face. "Don't you worry Freddie, Sam and your son are going to be fine" Carly said rubbing his hands. He sat up and smiled "thanks guys, I'm glad you're here" he said calming down. Time passed and they all just sat and waited, finally a woman doctor came out "are you the family of Sam Puckett" he asked. Freddie instantly stood up "yes, I'm her boyfriend and the father of the baby" he said as the others stood up behind him. The doctor looked at him and smiled "Sam is having contractions and she is suffering from toxemia" she said. they all looked at her and Freddie "but, every time we went to see the doctor, he made sure he watched for any signs of that" Freddie said. The others looked at each other; they figured that it was some kind of medical Problem. "Yes, well, it seems to of appeared at the last second" she said, they all looked at her with scared looks "please………is Sam and our baby going to be alright" Freddie asked stepping toward her. "Yes………..they are going to be fine, but she is in labor and we have given her an epidural for the pain" she said "wait is she awake" Freddie asked quickly "yes, she is and I came out here to take you back…….she has been asking for you" she replied. Instantly a grin appeared on Freddie's face and he looked at the others "go man, Sam needs you" Tyler said "yeah, will be right out here" Carly said "good luck" Darrel said. Freddie followed the doctor back to the delivery room and was dressed in a hospital gown.

Tuesday 12:04pm

He entered the room and saw Sam sitting in on the bed; she was yelling and crying practically in tears, and then she saw Freddie "oh Freddie………I'm so glad you're here" he went over to her and kissed her sweaty forehead and took her hand. "I'm here Sam, your doing great…..your going to be ok" he said stroking her hair. "Freddie" "yeah" "come closer……….closer………….closer" Freddie was only centimeters from her face "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled squeezing the life out of his hand. "Sam………..please…………….your squishing my hand……………….Sam" he whined, she finally let go and grabbed the covers of her bed. "Ok Sam, we gave you an epidural" "YEAH, WELL IT'S NOT WORKING" she screamed "it's ok Sam, your ok" Freddie said taking her hand once again. "Ok Sam I need you to push ok, push Sam" the doctor said from below. "Come on princess push, come on Sam" Freddie said. She pushed with all her might and squeezed Freddie's hand until it practically turned blue "ok Sam, your almost there just a couple more pushes" the doctor said. Once again she pushed using every bit of strength that she had as she dug her nails into the bed sheets "your almost there Sam" Freddie said wiping her forehead with a towel. "Ok Sam, now just one more push" the doctor said" she looked at Freddie and he took her hand and smiled and then she pushed with all her might. Then at 12:17 a small baby boy was welcomed into the world………………………………but he wasn't crying………….something was wrong.

**Uh oh a cliffy………….what will happen……………..OH NO! :( please R&R**


	35. Hope and Prayer

**Ok so I know that you all are excited to read this, but first I want to make an announcement. XxLucyP5xX is writing a story about Sam getting raped, she already has some ideas, but could use some more, so come on everyone help her out. Email her your ideas and see if you can help her with the story. Well here's chapter 35 and I hope you like it and please R&R :)**

The baby wasn't crying "ugh………..what's wrong with my baby!" Sam asked frantically "what's wrong with him" Freddie asked wrapping his arms around a distraught Sam. "He's not breathing the doctor said, Sam collapsed into Freddie and he couldn't help but cry as well. The doctor took the baby over to an operating table and along with a bunch of nurses began trying to save him. They were able to get the baby to breathing but, they have to give him oxygen along with an IV. They then moved him to another room "please…………save my baby!" Sam cried out to the doctors "Don't worry Sam………….he's going to be ok" Freddie said trying to be strong for Sam.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room Carly had called Griffin and he had rushed to the hospital to comfort Carly. The girls were crying and the guys tried to cheer them up. "Come on Carly, it's going to be ok" Griffin said "I hope so………I don't what they would do if anything happen to their son" she said wiping her tears. "Oh Tyler………why did this have to happen…..why?" "I don't know Darrel……I don't know" he said hugging her. They waited for what seemed like forever until finally a doctor came out and talked to them. "You are the friends of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson?" "Yes, we are, how are they, how is the baby" Carly asked worriedly. "Well, Sam is doing fine but, the baby is in the infant ICU" she said, all them just looked at each other and Carly and Darrel wrapped their arms around the guys. "Is he going to be alright" Tyler asked hugging Darrel "we don't know right now we have him hooked up to oxygen to help him breath, and are giving him plenty of fluids, and we are watching his heart rate…………..since he was born prematurely……..all we can do is monitor him……….and hope" she said. Tyler looked at everyone "well can we see him?" he asked "yes you may, follow me" she said. They followed her to the infant ICU, they had to put hospital robes over their clothes and wash their hands in hand sanitizer.

When they walked into the ICU they saw something that was a sad sight to see, Freddie and Sam were standing over an incubator. Inside was a tiny baby boy that had tubes hooked up all over him, Sam and Freddie just looked at him with tears running down their cheeks. Sam looked at Freddie and he didn't smile he just stared at their child who was fighting for his life. "Freddie……..are you ok" Sam asked him softly "Yea…..I'm ok" he replied, but she could tell that he was holding back tears and trying to be strong for her. The whole time the others had been watching from the door and finally went over to them "hey guys" Carly said. They just looked at them, but didn't smile and then went back to looking at their child. Tyler put his hand on Freddie's shoulder, but Freddie didn't acknowledge him. "Don't worry you two; I'm sure your son is going to make it through this" Carly said trying to make them feel better. "Yeah he's a strong little guy" Griffin said, Sam hugged Carly and then looked at her son and smiled. "His name is Parker" Sam said softly "ugh" "We decided to call him Parker" Freddie said to the others, they all smiled and looked down at little Parker. "That's a perfect name" Darrel said, just then a doctor came up to talk to them "well Sam……..Freddie……your baby is" "Parker, his name is Parker" Sam said. "Oh, ok….we have given Parker all the medicine we could………..all we can do now is pray" "please can we…..hold him" Sam asked with tears in her eyes. The doctor just nodded and opened the incubator and gently picked up Parker and handed him to Sam. She just held him and smiled at him; he had the oxygen tube in his nose, and hi eyes were closed, but he looked so peaceful as he breathed. "My baby boy………..you are so beautiful" she said as a tear ran down her cheek "look…..Freddie….our son, he's precious" she passed him to Freddie "hey Parker……my son, I'm your Daddy……I love you so much, your going to be ok………….you have to" he quickly handed him to Darrel and ran out of the ICU.

"Will go talk to him" Tyler said, him and Griffin went out and the hall and found Freddie crouched down on the floor against the wall and crying. "Come on Freddie" Tyler said, he lifted up his head "I………I don't know if I can do this" "Freddie, you can do this, we know you can" Griffin said. "Yeah he's right, you can do this, you got to go back in there and be strong for Sam and be strong for your son" Tyler said pulling him up off the floor. He wiped the tears from his eyes "you're right….I can do it, I have to" Freddie said. They went back into the ICU; Darrel was holding Parker and rocking him back and forth "hey little guy, your going to make it…..your mom and dad are really wanting you to get better…….we all do………because we all want to see you grow" she handed him to Carly and then cried on Tyler's shoulder as he hugged her. "Hey…Parker…..I'm you aunt Carly…….we know you don't want to be in here……..but you got to pull through this, so we can take you home…………so you can be with your mom and your dad………who are my best friends……and……….we really want you to pull through………..you have to, please……..don't leave us" she handed Parker back to Sam and she hugged Griffin and cried. Sam just held Parker close to her face with Freddie right beside her and cried, none of them wanted to Parker to give up, but all they could do was hope. They put Him back in the incubator and the doctor closed it back, but Sam kept her hand on the side of the glass so she would be touching her son's fingers. "Well………..all we can do now is hope and pray" the doctor said before walking away, The girls just broke down on the guys, and they tried the stay strong, but even a few tears rolled down their cheeks.

Several hours passed and the machines and the medicines were no longer helping, the doctor asked Sam and Freddie the question no parent wants to hear "We can take him off the machines and see if he can make it on his own." Sam looked at Freddie with tears and then at the others, they all had tears in their eyes and they just nodded. Sam looked back at Freddie and he took her hand and nodded "please…..take him off the machines." The doctor had the nurses remove the heart machine and the oxygen and all the other tubes, now it was up to Parker himself to find the will to survive as his family just watched and waited as the song 'Blackbird" by the Beatles echoed through the room.

**This was a sad chapter for me to write, but I think I did very well. They chose him name for him 'Parker', I chose this name because on writer said that it was tough like Sam and smart like Freddie. To me that's a perfect name for their son, but will he survive? Please R&R and thank you**


	36. Miracle Angel

**Ok here's chapter 36 please R&R and Thank you :)**

Right now little Parker Benson Puckett was fighting for his life, not with the help of machines but with the prayers form his parents and friends. Carly and the others went to the cafeteria to get something to eat leaving Sam and Freddie alone with their son. Freddie held Sam hand as the gazed down at their son "Parker…………I want you to know that me and Sam love you very much…………..and we want to stay with us" Freddie said "yeah…we have so much we want you to see…………..but we need you to pull through………….ok honey you just have pull through" Sam said crying on Freddie's shoulder. The events that happened in the next few hours were that of miracles. "Well…………..I can't believe it…………this truly is a miracle" the doctor said, over the next several hours Parker had gone form being a weak silent baby to a moving crying baby. "Oh! Oh! Freddie, he's going to be ok!" Sam said hugging him "yeah Sam, our son is going to be fine" the doctor checked Parker over once more to see how he was doing as everyone else watched. "Well Sam, Freddie……….I have to say that your son sure has surprised me……………….never I have seen a recovery like this, it truly is a miracle" he said as he handed Parker to Sam. Everyone gathered around Sam and Freddie as they gazed at their son "Hey my little boy…we get to go home in few days" Sam said trying not to cry, she handed him over to his dad "that's my boy……yes were going to go home soon…yes we are" he said as Parker played with his fingers. Parker looked like an angel; the way his health had improved from earlier could only be described as a miracle. His eyes were blue and beautiful like Sam's, and he had a small thin layer of brown colored hair covering his head that was the same as Freddie's. He definitely had Freddie's nose but had Sam's mouth, everyone thought he was beautiful, but to Sam and Freddie he was their angel. The doctor came back in with some forms for Sam and Freddie to sign and also they filled out Parker's birth certificate. "Ok, Sam will get you two moved up to a room and Freddie we will have a pull out couch up there you can sleep in" the doctor said. "Ok thanks" Freddie said "yes thank you" Sam added, the doctor walked away and a few minutes later a nurse showed up to take Sam up to the room. "Ok Sam you and the baby sit down in this chair and we will head up to your room" she said to Freddie and Sam. "Ok, hey guys can you all go back to the house and get some stuff for us" Freddie asked. Carly replied "sure what do you need?" "The car seat, the stroller, the bottles and bring the formula" Freddie replied. Tyler laughed "ok but what about you and Sam, do you two want anything?" "Oh, ugh……….bring us our pearpods and some magazines, and ugh…………..I wish I had my laptop, but it's in Seattle ugh……………….oh bring us some clothes" he said. "Ok, we will all go the stuff and come back" Carly said, they all left and headed to the house while Freddie and Sam headed up to their room.

"Ok Sam, Freddie, this is where you will be for the next few days" she said, Freddie took Parker in his arms as the nurse helped Sam out of the wheel chair. Sam got into the bed while Freddie sat down next to her rocking Parker back and forth in his arms in a rocking chair. Parker started to cry "hey…….it's ok daddy's here...it's ok" Freddie said as he got up and walked around bouncing him gently in his arms. "Here, give him to me" Sam said, Freddie walked over to her and gave him to her "hey Parker, hey baby boy" she said as she rocked him. He instantly stopped crying and looked at her and laughed, Freddie looked at Sam and smiled and she noticed "what" she asked "oh, nothing, I'm just looking at the most beautiful mom and son in the world" he replied. She smiled and he leaned over and kissed her and then kissed his son's head "well you are the best boyfriend and father in the world" she replied. He laughed and then Sam yawned "oh, hey you want me to take him?" Freddie asked "would you" "sure" he took Parker in his arms and walked around the room rocking him slowly back and forth. "You know Sam, I still can't believe he is ours, can you?...........Sam……Sam?" He turned around and saw Sam was already deep in sleep, Freddie just smiled and whispered to Parker "well I'm glad you're our son" he continued to walk around the room and quietly sang a song that he thought was perfect for him _**"let me tell you a secret, about a fathers love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, he said daddy's don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end amen." **_Parker was sound asleep in his arms when the nurse walked in "ok you two I" she said but Freddie put a finger to his lips and then pointed to Sam and Parker. She just nodded and quietly walked over to him and whispered "the doctor will be up here for one more visit today and we are bringing up a crib for Parker to sleep in" "ok, and our friends our bringing us some clothes and things for us" he whispered back "ok, oh and I need to know something" she said looking at Sam and then back to Freddie "does Sam know how to breast feed" she asked. Freddie's eyes went wide "uh…………..no" he replied "ok, well when she wakes up you let me know and I will come in and show her how" "Ok" Freddie said uncomfortably. She left the room and Freddie looked at Sam "oh Sam, your going to love being a mother" he whispered with a smirk.

About two hours had passed when Carly, Griffin, Tyler, and Darrel returned to the hospital and found their way to Sam and Freddie's room. They entered the room and found Sam asleep in the bed and Freddie asleep in the rocking chair with Parker asleep in his arms. "Aw look it's a father and son moment" Darrel said "I'm getting a picture" Carly said pulling out her camera, she snapped the picture and at the moment Sam moved around and woke up. "Oh hey guys" she said rubbing her eyes and sitting up "what did you" they quickly shushed her and pointed over to Freddie. "Aw, he's so nice" Sam said smiling, "yeah I got a picture" Carly said walking up to Sam and showing the photo on her camera "oh, that's my Freddie-bear" Sam whispered. "Hey I thought that only Freddie's mom called him that" Darrel said "yeah, well he said I could call him that as long as know one else was around" she replied. They all laughed and unfortunately Freddie woke up, he looked down at Parker and then smiled a goofy smile "Freddie what's wrong!" Sam asked worried "oh….nothing I just was dreaming about you and me having a son and then I remembered that was real" he replied. Freddie got up and handed Parker back to Sam "oh Sam, the nurse came in while you were sleeping and……..well….she said…….you would have to learn how to breast feed" he said looking at her. Sam just stared at him for a minute "ok" she said happily, Freddie looked at her and then everyone else "you mean your not mad" "no, why would I be" "well I just thought you wouldn't like it" "well how do you expect me to feed Parker" "ugh…….ugh…….I don't know" he replied. Everyone just laughed and Freddie just smiled and shook his head "ok well I'm going to go get the nurse, she's going to show you how" he said as he walked out of the room. A few minutes later he returned with the nurse "ok Sam I'm going to show you how to breast feed, but I think it would be better if only the father stay for this" she said. Carly and the others gladly said they would go get something to eat and be back later. With them gone the nurse walked over to Sam and Freddie walked on the other side and sat down. "Ok Sam are you ready?" she asked "well, I think Parker's getting hungry so yeah I'm ready" "ok, now Freddie you don't have to watch if you don't want to" the nurse said. "Well ok, I might just go get me a drink" he said heading for the door "thanks daddy" Sam said sarcastically. She brought her attention back to the nurse and listened carefully on what to do. When Freddie returned the nurse was gone and Sam had Parker up at her chest feeding "so is he……….feeding" Freddie asked nervously "yes Freddie, our son is feeding" she replied. He walked back over to the rocking chair and sat down and just watched them both. Later the others returned, but for them it was uncomfortable so they stayed outside until she was done.

**Ok so Sam learned what every mother has to learn and now they are spending some time in the hospital, the next chapter they will return home. Right now please R&R :)**


	37. Baby Hospital

**Ok so I noticed that when I was reading another story called 'iFamily' by anaxlov3xbug, I noticed that in the story one of Sam and Freddie's children's names is Parker and he has brown hair and blue eyes. I did not steal this character from that story, but it just amazed me that I saw that, but anyway back to the story.**

Sam finished feeding Parker and the others came back in, they had brought Sam and Freddie's pearpods and some magazines. Griffin had stopped by a toy store and bought a peewee baby, Sam and Freddie didn't like peewee babies at all, but it gave Parker something to play with so they were happy ok with it. "Ok we brought all this along with all the baby stuff, but we left it all down in the car" Tyler said "ok that's fine we probably won't be needing any of it until we leave so just leave it in the car" Freddie replied. "So I see that you learned how to breast feed" Carly said "yeah I did" Sam replied "and how was it?" Darrel asked, everyone looked at her and then Sam said "it was ok, it didn't hurt if that's what you wanted to know" she said. They all just laughed "hey can I hold him?" Carly asked "yeah" Sam handed Parker over to Carly and she cradled him in her arms. "He is so sweet, I am so happy for you two" she said, "thanks, were happy to" Freddie said. Then the doctor came in "hello Sam I'm here to see you and Parker one more time today" he said, he checked Sam's blood pressure and temperature and then did a thorough check up on Parker. He checked his blood pressure and listened to his heart and temperature "well Sam, you and Parker seem to be doing fine, if you stay this way you might be able to go home soon. "How long is soon?" Sam asked "well it may be as soon as Thursday" he said "but not tomorrow" Sam said sadly "no Sam, I'm sorry not tomorrow" he replied. She just gave him a look and then he said goodnight and left, the nurse came in afterwards and told the others that visiting hours were over. "Ok well we will see you three tomorrow" Tyler said "yeah, we will try and get off of work early to come see you guys" Carly said. "Ok, you guys be careful going home" Freddie said "Yeah goodnight" Sam added, everyone left and went home leaving Freddie and Sam with their child. Sam held Parker in her arms and he just looked at both of his parents and laughed. "Freddie he likes you" "what do you mean" "well, you said that you could never get your cousin to laugh unless you put a pie in your face" "yeah, so" "well, he laughed at you, which means he likes you." Freddie smiled at her "your absolutely right" he said, the night passed by slowly and Sam breast fed parker again with Freddie in the room. They watched whatever they could find on TV but kept the volume low because Parker was sleeping. The night nurse came in and checked on them every hour and changed Parker's diaper. Soon it was 11:00pm and Sam was fast asleep with parker in her arms, while Freddie was watching TV. Parker started to wake up and Freddie went over and lifted him out of Sam's arms and rocked him to calm him down so he wouldn't wake up Sam, but it wasn't working.

He took him out into the hall and to the nurses desk, there was a nighttime security guard standing by the desk. "Hey have you seen the nighttime nurse?" Freddie asked "yeah, she went to the bathroom, she'll be back in a minute" he replied. Parker continued to cry "hey Parker it's ok….it's ok……calm down, calm down" Freddie said, the guard stepped up to him "cute little fellow" he said "thank you" Freddie replied "is he yours" the guard asked "yes, he's my son" "oh well what's the matter little fellow" the guard said waving to him. The guard put his hands over his face and played peek-a-boo with him and Parker stopped crying and laughed. "Well what do we have here" the nurse said walking up to them "oh, he was crying and he wouldn't stop" Freddie said "well, let me see" she said taking Parker into her arms "oh Mr. Benson I believe Parker has a dirty diaper" she said "oh well, the nurse always changed him" "well come on and I will show you how to do it, because there won't be any nurses at home" she said walking back towards their room. "Ok, oh and thank you" Freddie said to the security guard and he just smiled and waved.

They went back into the room and into the bathroom making sure not to wake Sam, who was still sleeping. "Ok Mr. Benson, this is how you change a diaper" the experience for Freddie was tough, but he knew he would have to do it when he got home. "Well Mr. Benson you did very well for your first try, I just you could do it again" she said and he just nodded as he held his smiling son. She went back out to her desk and Freddie sat down in the rocker and rocked Parker as he sang that same song in a soft voice. _**"He said let me tell you a secret, about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, you see daddy's don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end amen." **_When he finished Parker was fast asleep, he got up and put him in the crib and covered him up, and then he crawled onto the fold out couch and covered himself up, turned out the light and went to bed. What Freddie didn't know was that Sam had faked being asleep and had listened to him sing, she smiled and got up and kissed his cheek "thank you sweetie" she whispered in his ear. She then got back into bed and went back to sleep, but she and Freddie were constantly up because of Parker. But Freddie surprised her by changing Parker's diaper without throwing up "wow Freddie, I didn't know you could handle that" "well, you got to get used to it" he replied sleeply. The rest of the night was like this, but they didn't mind because they loved each other, loved Parker, and loved being parents.

The next day, late that afternoon Darrel and Tyler got off from work and headed to the hospital, when they walked into Freddie and Sam's room they smiled at what they saw. Freddie and Sam were both asleep together on the bed with Parker lying in between them, but he wasn't asleep. He was lying on the bed playing with his peewee baby and waving his arms and legs all over the place. "Shhhhh, let's be quiet" Tyler said, Darrel went over and picked Parker up off the bed and sat down in the rocker with him in her arms. Tyler went over and sat down beside her "Hey little man, do you wear out your mom and dad" he said looking at Sam and Freddie who were in a deep sleep. "Oh you didn't mean to…….no, you just have a lot of energy and they don't" Darrel said smiling at him. She rocked him in her arms and soon he went to sleep "look Tyler, he fell asleep" she said quietly, he just smiled and nodded. A few minutes later Carly and Griffin came in they saw Darrel and Tyler giving them signals to be quiet. They tiptoed past Sam and Freddie and sat down on the pull out couch "so they were both asleep when you came in?" Carly asked "yeah they were, but Parker was awake so we took him off the bed and rocked him until he fell asleep" Darrel said looking at Parker. They all sat and talked for a whole two hours "wow, I bet they didn't get any sleep" Griffin said "yeah, they must have if their asleep right now" Tyler said. A nurse came in with supper for both Freddie and Sam, but when she saw them asleep she just left them on the bed tray, waved at the others and walked back out. Soon Parker woke up again and began to cry "oh calm down "Darrel said, she checked his diaper and it was clean, then they all knew what was wrong. Parker was hungry, and they were going to have to wake up Sam.

**Oh boy this is getting good, ok next chapter we will go home. I hope you all will read and review ;) **


	38. Coming Home

**Ok chapter 38 is here, and I don't icarly :( oh and the song that Freddie sings to Parker to make him sleep is "Love without end Amen" by George Strait, it's a good song, when I listen I can picture Freddie holding Parker and singing to him. A father-son moment :) **

Darrel was rocking Parker trying to calm him down, but he was hungry "were going have to wake up Sam" she said "Oh I know, I hope she want be mad" Carly said. Suddenly Parkers cry got louder and like and alarm clock Freddie and Sam shot up on the bed. "Oh ok Parker its ok" Freddie said reaching for Parker sleepily, but only feeling the covers on the bed. Sam was doing the same thing "Freddie where's Parker!" "I don't know!" "Relax you two, he's right here" Darrel said walking over to the bed "I think he's hungry" she said handing him to Sam. Sam and Freddie were relieved "oh ok, come here baby boy" Sam said taking him and putting him to her chest. Everyone was silent for a minute and then Freddie spoke "so when did you all get here?" "Oh we all have been here for the past two hours" Tyler said. Freddie and Sam just looked at each other and then back at them "you mean we've been asleep this while time, why didn't wake us" he said. The others just laughed "well, when we came in you two were asleep and Parker was lying in the bed in between you playing, so I picked him up and rocked him in the rocker" Darrel said. "Yeah and when we came in, you two were still sleeping, you two looked so cute" Carly said causing them both to blush. "Yeah well we were up a lot last night with Parker and he has just been a handful today" Sam said looking down him feeding peacefully. "Yeah, it's been rough" Freddie said rubbing his eyes "but hopefully it will get easier" Sam added. "So did the doctor come and see you?" Carly asked "yeah, he said that we could take Parker home tomorrow" Freddie said smiling at Sam. "Well good, then we all can help you take care if him" Tyler said "well not me, because I'll be working, but if you need me call" Griffin said. The rest of the night everyone played card games and watched TV, while Parker played on the bed. When supper time came around Freddie and Sam ate their meals, while the others went to the cafeteria. The Doctor came in again for another visit "well hello Sam, Freddie how is Parker doing today?" he asked "a handful, but otherwise fine" Freddie said, the doctor checked Parker's blood pressure, heart, and temperature while everyone watched. "Well, he seems to be doing fine, I believe you three will be going home" he said handing him to Sam, he said goodnight to everyone and walked out. After he left a nurse came in and the others knew what that meant "Ok, well we better leave" Carly said. "Ok, hey I'll call you guys tomorrow when we get ready to leave" Freddie said "ok, you call me and I will come and get you guys" Tyler said. They all said goodbye and left leaving Sam and Freddie with Parker.

Freddie walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sam as she rocked Parker in her arms "he's beautiful isn't he" she said "yeah Sam he is" "Freddie…….I heard you singing last night to him." Freddie began turning red "oh really" "yeah, you have a wonderful singing voice" "thanks Sam" he kissed her lips and then they both lied down on the bed with Parker in between them. "You know Sam………I'm glad we had Parker" "you are" "yeah……..I'm glad because I get to spend every minute of the day with you……..and I would haven't any other way" he said. Sam smiled as a tear stood in her eye "thank you Freddie………….I feel the same way" the tear ran down her check and he rubbed it away with his thumb and then gave her another kiss. They gazed down at their son who was playing with his pee wee baby and then looked back at each other and smiled. Parker was both of them in one person, and for them having each other and their child and their love made them very happy. They all fell asleep around 11:00 that night, Parker slept on his back with Sam and Freddie both holding his hands, the night came in and saw them all asleep and smiled. This was a very beautiful moment for a very beautiful family.

Meanwhile at home everyone else was still up, they were discussing throwing a party for bringing Parker home. "Ok so tomorrow, me and Darrel will get up early and get all the party stuff" Carly said "right and when Freddie calls me to come and get them, you all will be getting everyone here" Tyler said. "Yeah were only inviting our bosses from work and Griffin and his uncle" Darrel said "Ok then its set, when you bring Sam, Freddie, and Parker home tomorrow there will be a party waiting for them" Carly said. the next day they were all up early, Carly and Darrel invited everyone and went out to get the party supplies while Tylere waited at the house for Freddie to call. Finally around 11:30 he called "Hey Freddie………………you guys are being discharged………….ok I'm on my way……………yeah I'll bring all the baby stuff…..ok see you then" he hung up and left the house and got into his car and headed for the hospital. He arrived and went up to their room and they were all packed up and ready to leave, Sam had Parker wrapped in blanket to keep the sun out his face and Freddie had everything else. A nurse came and Sam got in the wheelchair and they all made their way down to the car. "Ok me and the girls already set the car seat up in the car and everything is in the trunk" Tyler said, they got to the car and the nurse helped Sam in, while Freddie fastened Parker into the car seat. They thanked the nurse and headed for home, Sam sat in the back with Parker while Freddie rode up front. On their way home Tyler got a call "hello…………..ok……………ok……………yeah were on our way…………ok bye" "who was that?" Freddie asked "oh it was Carly just wanting to make sure we got out ok" he replied.

They pulled into the driveway and Tyler got out and helped Sam out while Freddie got Parker, they made their way to the door and Tyler put down the suitcases and unlocked the door. They went inside "I guess no one's home" he said as he carried the suitcases in. Freddie and Sam seemed a little sad "oh……..I wonder where the girls went" Sam said. Suddenly everyone jumped out from where they were hiding and yelled "surprise!" "Wow, I can't believe it!" Sam said "yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Freddie asked "we wanted to surprise you with a welcome home party" Carly said pointing to a banner hanging on the wall. The banner read 'welcome home Sam, Freddie and Parker' "aw, you guys didn't have to do this" Sam said smiling. Their bosses along with Griffin's uncle came over to see the baby who was still wrapped in the blanket. Freddie put his arm around Sam's waist and smiled "everyone, we would like for you to meet Parker Benson Puckett" he said as Sam uncovered Parker's face. All the adults' instantly starting acting like children and Parker just smiled and giggled. They each had brought a present for the baby, Carly and Sam's boss gave then a baby carrier, Freddie and Tyler's boss gave them a walker that the baby could sit in, it had a tray full of interactive toys to entertain him. Griffin's uncle gave then a special baby holder that Freddie could wear and he could carry Parker on his chest. The party was great and Parker seemed to have the most fun entertaining everyone, by the time it ended he was asleep in his new walker. The adults all left while Griffin and the others cleaned up "Well I guess we better take him to his new nursery and put him down for a nap" Sam said, she lifted him up out of the walker and her and Freddie went into the nursery. "Ok Parker, it time for a nap" Sam said putting him in the crib and covering him up, but he just cried when they walked away "Ok Parker come here" Freddie picked him up and rocked him in his with Sam standing beside him. "Come on sweetie, you got to rest now" Sam said softly, but he continued to whine "Freddie, sing to him" "ok Sam" he rocked him as he began to sing.

"_**I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye, fightin was against the rules and it didn't matter why. When dad got home I told that story just like I rehearsed, and then I stood on those trembling knees and I waited for the worst. And he said "let me tell you a secret about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, you see daddy's don't just love there children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen." **_

As he sang Parker began to calm down

"_**When I became a father in the spring of '81 there was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son. And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end, I took my daddy's secret and I passed it on to him and he said "let me tell you a secret about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, you see daddy's don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen."**_

By now Parker was quiet, but still not asleep

_**Last I dreamed I died and stood outside those pearly gates, when suddenly I realized there must be some mistake. If they know half the things I've done, they'll never let me in, and then somewhere form the other side I heard these words again. And he said "let me tell you a secret about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, you see daddies don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen, it's a love without end Amen."**_

By the time Freddie had finished singing, Parker was fast asleep in his arms. He gently put him in the crib and Sam covered him up. "Freddie that was beautiful" "thanks Sam" she kissed him and they quietly left the nursery and headed into the other room. The others had finished cleaning up the kitchen and had just sat down to watch some TV. "Well, you two look very happy" Griffin said looking at Freddie and Sam, they were holding hands and had dreamy looks on their faces. "I am, Freddie just sang Parker to sleep, and it was beautiful" Sam said "you mean Freddie sang a lullaby" Tyler said laughing "No…..it was beautiful song about being a father" she replied. By now Freddie was red from embarrassment "ok guys stop, that's just how I get him to sleep" Freddie said. The rest of the day they all just sat and enjoyed being home with Parker.

The rest of January went by uneventful, Sam and Freddie stayed home to take care of Parker, and when the others came home they would take care of him and let Sam and Freddie rest or have some time alone. Parker had to go to the doctors for check ups and they helped out with that as well. Sam and Freddie loved their son so much, but were glad they had all their friends love and support.

Ok so life for everyone is much busier with Parker around, but they are managing. In the next chapter we will be checking on Nevel. Please R&R :) __


	39. Watching

**Ok so here's I chapter 39 please enjoy and R&R and I don't own icarly :( **

The first of February was here, back in Seattle Nevel and his gang had been working on their plan, they had finished their training and were now at Nevel's house preparing to head off to the airport and get on a private jet that would take them to San Diego. "Ok, do everyone have everything" he asked the others and they all said yes, they had packed all their clothes, computer equipment and other belongings, along with their 'special luggage" otherwise known as gun, rifles, and grenades. Flying on a private jet, they wouldn't have to worry about security. They all made their way out of the house and got in a limo that Nevel had rented to take them to the airport and right out on to the tarmac. They had another car that would have their entire luggage loaded into it and it would follow them straight to the plane. Their luggage was loaded and Nevel said goodbye to his mother and they headed for the airport. On the way they discussed his plan.

A/N: Nevel in **bold**

"**Ok so with the tracker I have pinpointed the location where they are all living, when we first get down there we will take everything to where we will be staying"** Nevel said "is it nice?" Miranda asked **"it's a giant mansion, and yes it is very nice" **he replied. **"Now when we get down there after we gone to our place and unloaded our stuff we will take the car that we are getting" **"wait! We are getting a car!" Nathan asked **"YES…..we are getting a car"** "what kind is it?" Jeanette asked. **"WHY DOES IT MATTER?"** Nevel yelled becoming frustrated "because me and Jeanette want to look good in it" Nathan said putting his arm around her "yeah and it better not be a lame car" Jeanette said. Nevel rubbed hi head **"it is a black viper with a raised hood and tinted windows, is that cool enough for you"** he said looking at everyone. They all just nodded **"good, God I swear since you two starting dating it's been a pain"** "to bad nub" Nathan said smirking. **"Don't call me that………..…….now as I was saying, after we leave our place we head over to theirs and scope it out"** "what does that mean?" Scott asked **"it means we will see what kind of place there living in, but we won't go in, we will also the first few days were here, we will follow then to where ever they go"** he said "ugh, why?" Sara asked **"because I figure with having to support a baby they would at least have jobs." **The others just all nodded and agreed **"we will find out where they work and how long they work" "**why do we need to know all that" Miranda asked **"because, we can figure out the perfect time to strike, you all will also have to spy on them at their work places and listen in on there conversations so we know what they are always doing."** "Ok so that's the plan so far?" Jeanette asked **"yes, that's it."** The limo arrived at the airport and drove right out onto the tarmac; they got out of the car and climbed up into the plane as the other car of luggage was being loaded into it. The plane finished loading and took off for San Diego California, everyone except Nevel slept during the flight, he was working on his computer and saying to himself **"you feel the rue Carly, you feel it!" **

The plane landed and they got off and into another limo and were taken to the mansion they would be staying at, a car followed them with their luggage. "Wow" Miranda said as she gazed at the huge mansion, the others were speechless. **"Well don't just stand there, come on we have to get to our stuff set up and then head for Carly's house."** The unpacked all their clothes and belongings and then went back outside to find a black viper sitting in the driveway "now that's a hell of a ride" Scott said and everyone agreed. **"Ok, who knows how to drive?"** Nevel asked holding up the keys, everyone looked at each other and Tyler spoke "well I have my learner's permit" **"not anymore"** Nevel snapped his fingers and a man in black came up to him and gave him a license that had all of Scott's information on it. **"Here, you are now a licensed driver"** he said handing it to him "wow! Nevel thanks!" They all got in and Scott turned on the car and the engine roared "yeah baby!" he yelled, everyone cheered, but Nevel, he didn't find it exciting. Nevel gave him the directions according to the tracker and soon they were at the road that led up to house.

"**Ok park the car down here and lets go see what the place is like" **Scott Parked the car and they all went up to the house and were amazed by the ocean view. "Wow, I would love to have a view like this every day" Miranda said gazing out at the ocean. They all walked around the house and peeked in through the windows. Nathan noticed something that was weird though "hey, you said Sam was pregnant, right?" **"Yeah, she is" **"well did she already give birth" **"what, move let me see"** Nevel peered into the window and saw the walker and the playpen in the living room along with Toys scattered all over the place. **"I don't know, I mean if she got pregnant when she did she shouldn't have given birth yet?" **"GET DOWN!" Scott yelled in a whisper. They all ducked and then raised their heads slowly back up, what they saw shocked them. Freddie had Parker in his arms and was walking over towards the walker, he put him in and then Sam came in from the kitchen. "Nevel I thought you said she wasn't due until this month" Sara said **"she wasn't……..she must have given birth early." ** They watched Sam and Freddie play with Parker "well maybe that's not there kid, maybe there babysitting" Miranda said, but Nevel looked closely at the baby and Sam and Freddie. **"Oh yes it is, that baby has Sam's eyes and Freddie's hair color"** "well still that doesn't prove anything" Scott said **"oh yeah, well how about the fact the Sam's baby bump is gone"** Nevel said pointing to Sam, they all looked at her stomach and her bump was gone "ok so what do now?" Jeanette asked. **"Well we stick to the plan of spying on them, but right now let's get something to eat."** They all headed for the car, but Nathan and Jeanette slacked behind everyone else. "Hey Nathan" "what is it baby" he replied "I want a baby" "What!" he yelled in a whisper "no, no that's not what I mean" she said "well what do you mean?" "I mean I want that baby." Nathan looked her for a second and then thought about it "okay, what ever we have to do, we are getting you that baby." She gave him a passionate kiss and they both ran back to the car with an evil plan of their own. 

Meanwhile everyone was busy with work and the Baby, Sam and Freddie loved staying home and taking care of Parker. The thing they loved the most was bath time, they would both take Parker in dry and when they finished they would be soaking wet, but they would just laugh about it. Parker was still being breast fed and Sam and Freddie would take turns with the diaper changing. Little did the two of them know that someone was watching them and Parker? Everywhere they all went a black car would follow, but always seem to keep itself from being noticed. At there jobs there would always be someone who would be listening in on what they talked about and be recording the information with a hidden microphone and be sending the information back to Nevel at the mansion.

It was the second week of February and Carly had brought up something to all of them. "Hey guys, what are we all going to do for Valentines Day" she asked. Everyone looked at her and then at Freddie and Sam "well, you all can go out but me and Freddie have to stay and take care of Parker" Sam said "yeah we have to" Freddie added. "Well I thought maybe we all could go to a fancy romantic restaurant for a triple date" Carly said "wow Carly, that's a great idea, but we I don't think Freddie and Sam could go" Tyler said. "Oh, sure they could, I mean this is something that the two of you need" She said walking over and putting her arms around their shoulders. "Carly…………..I don't know" Sam said holding Parker "yeah Carly, I don't think we could take Parker" Freddie said. Carly put her hand to her forehead "I know that, that's why I was going to have my boss babysit, I already asked her and she said she would love to do it" she said. Sam and Freddie looked at each other; they weren't sure whether they should trust someone with Parker since he was still so young. "Carly………..I don't know…….how good is she with babies?" Sam asked "she told me she babysat her sister's kid when she was a baby" she replied "and when was that?" Freddie asked crossing his arms "well, it was like 5 years ago, but still" "Carly, I don't feel comfortable leaving him with her" Sam said. "Oh come on guys, I mean you have to admit that we could really use this romantic evening, I mean we have all been under a little more stress since Parker was born" she said. They all looked at each, she was right even though taking care of him was fun, and it was also very stressful. "Well……….I guess we could leave him with her for a couple hours" Sam said to Freddie. He sighed "yeah…………I mean you and I haven't had a romantic time in a while……..so………..ok, I'm good with it" he said. Carly cheered "ok, then this Friday night we have romantic triple date set up for Valentine's Day. She immediately got on the phone and called Griffin to tell him about the date. At work Carly told her boss about Friday and she was happy to be babysitting. What Carly didn't know was that over on another isle Jeanette was listening to what she was saying and had an evil plan in her head, she immediately left the store and headed back to the mansion.

**Oh no Nevel and his gang are in San Diego and Jeanette has a plan……….wonder what it is, that's for me to know and to wait until I update again, but right now please R&R ;) **


	40. Worst Nightmare

**Here's chapter 40, let's find out what Jeannette is up to. R&R would be much appreciated, and thank you :) **

Jeanette rushed back to the mansion to tell the others what she learned; she went into the kitchen and found Nathan, Miranda, Scott, and Sara all eating. "Hey guys well guess what I heard Carly talking about today at her work" she said "what?" Nathan asked "I found out that they all have plans of going out this Friday night for Valentine's Day, and she is going to have her boss babysit the baby" she told them. They all looked at her a minute "ok, but why does this matter?" Miranda asked. Jeanette went over behind Nathan and put her arms around his neck and kissed his neck "because Nathan knows exactly why" she replied in a seduced tone. Nathan flinched a minute from Jeanette kissing him but then told them her plan "she wants that baby" they all looked at them both for a minute "are you two crazy" Scott said. "No……….don't you see this is a way we can get revenge" Jeanette said "plus I want that baby, I don't want a baby, I want that baby" she said. The others just looked at Nathan "hey what my girl wants my girl gets" he said, the others were silent for what seemed like forever and finally Miranda spoke. "Ok…………………….so you want to kidnap the baby" Nathan and Jeanette looked at each other and replied "yes" "ok then…………we will help you do this, but………………are we going to tell Nevel" Miranda asked. "I don't think we will…….whatever he his planning, involves killing them and that baby" Jeanette said "yeah so we were going to make our move while they went out to dinner, plus it's the perfect revenge with out killing them" Nathan said. "So wait you don't agree with Nevel's plan" Sara asked "well not the whole killing part, I mean we still want revenge, but this would be a plan that we can benefit from" Jeanette said. "Ok I don't completely understand why you two want to do this, but we're all for it" Scott said. At that moment Nevel came into the kitchen **"oh what are you all doing in here?" ** They all looked at each other and then Jeanette said "oh, we were just talking about how amazing this mansion is." **"Oh ok, well I've been thinking about the plan and I'm not real sure how we can eliminate them, but I plan to keep working on it" **"oh, well that's fine we are just happy to be enjoying our time down here" Miranda said. **"Well I'm glad"** he left and headed back to his office, meanwhile they went back to their plan for Friday night.

The week went by fast and Friday night had arrived, Griffin, Freddie, and Tyler waited in the living room and entertained Parker while the girls were getting ready. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Tyler went and answered it "oh hello, you must be Carly's boss" he said "yes I am and I'm looking to forward to babysitting little Parker" she said. The girls came out of their rooms and they looked amazing "wow Sam……..you look beautiful" Freddie said kissing her. "Carly, you look lovely" Griffin said and she hugged him. "Darrel…………you look amazing" she kissed "thank you Tyler" she replied. "Ok here's the number to reach us if there is any problems, the emergency numbers are on the fridge, oh and if he gets hungry just heat up the formula in the cabinet and feed it to him" Sam said as she handed Parker over to her. "Ok sweetie I will be back in a couple of hours, oh I'm going to miss you….yes I am" she said talking to him like a baby. "Come on Sam" Carly said pulling her towards the door "ok I'll see you when I get home, I love you" she said walking out the door. "Please be careful and you know where to reach us" Freddie said as he walked out the door "bye Parker, will see you when we get home" "bye, bye, have fun" the boss said as they left the house. She put Parker in his walker and sat down and watched some TV. Tyler, Darrel, and Freddie and Sam went in their car while Carly and Griffin followed in his truck "Freddie you think Parker's going to be alright" "I'm sure he's going to be fine Sam" he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek "don't worry ok, nothing is going to happen." They all made it to the restaurant and began their romantic triple dinner date.

Meanwhile at the mansion the look alikes were putting their plan into action, they dressed in black clothing and each took a gun with them. "Ugh Nevel were going to go see a movie" Nathan said **"ok, but don't stay out all night, or you will mess up my plan"** he shouted back. They left and took the black viper and headed for the house, they arrived at the house and parked at the bottom of the road like before. They snuck up to the house and peered into the window where they saw they baby sitter sitting in the living room "ok the babysitter is watching TV, Scott do you think you can handle her" Nathan asked "oh I yea, I can handle that fatso, no problem" he replied. "Ok Miranda, Sara I want you to round up everything we will need for the baby, the food, the bottles, everything" "you got it" she replied. "Wait Nathan sweetie where's the baby?" Jeanette asked "she probably already put it to bed" Miranda said. "Ok everyone lets do this."

They ran around to the front of the house and put on some ski masks that they brought. Nathan and Scott ran and kicked in the door and pointed their guns. "AGGGGGGGHHHHHH" the baby sitter screamed. She got up and started to run toward the kitchen but Scott ran in front of her and gave her a swinging karate kick to the face. CRASH, she fell into the glass coffee table and onto the floor knocked out cold; they took off their ski masks and split up throughout the house. Sara and Miranda ran into the kitchen and began filling up two bags they had brought with all the baby things. "Hey, make sure to get the pacifiers and all the formula" Miranda said "I am" Sara replied. Jeanette and Nathan ran into the nursery, Parker was already awake and crying "come here, were going to take you home with us" Jeanette said lifting him out of the crib. Nathan filled a bag with all the baby things making sure he grabbed the baby bag and all the baby clothes. He sat them outside in the hall and Jeanette took Parker out as well, "HEY SCOTT COME IN HERE" he yelled to him, he had been trashing the living room and came into the nursery and they trashed it. They flipped over the crib and turned over the dresser and shattered the mirror, and broke the baby lamps, then they tore all the decorations off the wall, by the time they finished it looked like a twister hit the room. The girls came to the door "oh my god……….you guys really tore it up" Sara said smiling "yeah let's go" Scott said. They all raced out of the house and down to the car. Nathan spotted the car seat by the door, which had been taken out of Tyler's car, he grabbed it and dashed for the car Parker was still crying and Jeanette tried to calm him down. They strapped him into the car seat and the car squealed off leaving the babysitter for dead, the house trashed, and every parents worst nightmare for when Sam and Freddie returned.

**OH NO……………….what will happen next? :( Those kids are horrible. Please read and review that would make me very happy :)**


	41. Spencer's Trip

**Ok I did have writers block :( but thanks to Aussie surfer I quickly got over it. We are going to go back in time a bit and see what Spencer had been doing since he called Carly and warned them about Nevel being at the gun school. Again I want to thank Aussie surfer and this chapter is dedicated to her. Now if you will be so kind as to read and review ;) **

So back in Seattle Spencer had been busy, he had been working on a sculpture that he was going to get paid big money for but when he talked to Ms. Benson and found out about where Nevel was all his plans changed. He informed Carly about Nevel , and had shipped them the guns, but he also decided to do something else. He went into his room and packed several suitcases with all his clothes and personal belongings, he then made a call to Socko. "Hey Socko…….listen I'm going on a trip to Washington for a while………..no I don't know when I'll be back………ok, listen don't tell anyone where I've gone………………because………….ok, I want you to keep an eye on the apartment and I'm going to tell Mrs. Benson that I went to visit Grandpa for a while, so if you see her……………….yeah, you got it buddy, just tell her that…………ok, later Socko" he hung up and carried the suitcases to the door. He went around the apartment and checked to make sure everything was turned off so nothing would catch on fire. He then walked out and locked the door and then knocked on Mrs. Benson's door and she answered "hey Mrs. Benson" "hello Spencer" "listen, I just got a call from my grandfather and he said he needs me up there, see he through out his back and he needs my help to get him better" "oh I'm so sorry" "yes well, I was wondering if you could look after the apartment while I'm gone, here's a spare key, if you could just get my mail and everything that would be great" "ok Spencer I will" "thanks, oh and I also told my friend Socko to check up on the house so you may see him checking up on the apartment" "ok Spencer" she said. he picked up his suitcase and started heading for the elevator "hey Spencer" she called to him "yeah" he replied poking his head back around the corner "thank you………..for telling me to keep praying" he walked up to her and gave her a hug "no problem" he replied, then he headed for the elevator with his suitcases in his hand. He got into his car and headed for the airport, on his way there he called Socko again. "Hey Socko, hey listen get your cousin Taylor and meet me at the airport ok…………ok later Socko" he hung up and continued his drive to the airport wondering what Nevel could be up to. When he got to the airport he parked his car and headed in and got a plane ticket to Washington. Socko and Taylor arrived and met in the lounge "hey guys, ok Socko take my car and keep it at your house, I will be back" he said goodbye and got on the plane and headed for Washington. Socko drove Spencer's car to his house and Taylor followed him in Socko's car and they parked it in the garage.

Spencer arrived in Washington and rented a car and went to a hotel and got a room and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up and thought about who he could ask about the gun school, he went to the police. "Hello, yes I am looking for a gun school that teaches kids" the officer at the front desk looked at him a minute "your looking for the Washington Artillery Training School………….its on the other side town" he said giving him a map. Spencer thanked him and followed the directions right to the school. He parked in on the street in front of the school and went in; he didn't want Nevel to know that he was here so he had to figure out something. He noticed a janitor that was going into the janitor's office; he snuck in and found a uniform. He put on the uniform and grabbed a mop and cleaning tub and began to wonder around the school. He went by all the classes and acted like he was changing the garbage cans, he finally spotted Nevel in a history of guns class. He went back in the hall but stayed near the classroom, when the bell rang he followed Nevel to his next class and then to the cafeteria. He got some lunch and sat down at a table near Nevel and his friends and listened to what they talked about. He heard Nevel talk about Carly being in California and he heard what he wanted to do, he finished his lunch and rushed out of the cafeteria. He went to the janitor's closet and ditched the suit and headed back to his car. He rushed back to the hotel, he paced around his room, he was worried because no he knew that Nevel knew where the others were and he knew Nevel was going to do something bad. He finally thought of someone who might be able to help, he called General Morgan, he was a friend of their dad in the navy.

A/N: General in **bold**

"Hello………..General Morgan, its Spencer Shay…………….ugh, well I'm ok, but I need your help with something…………can you possibly meet with me somewhere……………ugh how about the skybucks coffee house………..yes around 2:30………..yes, I'll see you there" he hung and lied back down on his bed. He decided to take a shower before meet General Morgan, he put on a clean and looked at the clock by the bed, and it read 2:15. He headed for the coffee shop and got there right at 2:30; he ordered a black coffee and waited for the general to show up. General Morgan finally arrived around 2:40 he spotted Spencer and walked over to him **"Spencer great to see you" **"you to General Morgan" **"so what did you want to me about" **he asked as he got a coffee. "Well it's a long story so lets sit down" he told him the whole story about Sam getting pregnant, the parents wanting them arrested, and having to send them away. By the time he finished General Morgan was speechless **"Well………………….Spencer you know you could be in some serious trouble if you got caught, talking has put you at risk"** "I know, but I wasn't going to let the parents kill that baby, and I was going to protect them" **"well fine Spencer………….but why did you want to talk to me?"** "Because I found Nevel Papperman" **"the weenie"** "yeah, I found out that he is down here at a gun school and he knows where Carly and the others are……………..I need your help to stop him." The general was silent for a few minutes but finally spoke **"Spencer……………..I have always been a good friend to your father, and you and your sister…………but I don't agree with what you have done…………..and I don't think I should help you"** "but…………….but, I need some help to protect my sister and her friends" Spencer was pleading for his help by now. **"Spencer, I'm sorry but…………..I can't help you………….but I will have two of my men go to the school and keep and eye on him, I will have them follow him if he leaves and goes anywhere I will have them let me know…………but I can't do anything more, goodbye Spencer"** he headed for the door "you know I thought you told Carly that if she ever needed anything to just call you………..I guess not." He looked back at Spencer and then walked out the door, by now everyone in the shop was looking at Spencer he looked at them "enjoy your coffee" he said and left. He went back to his hotel and thought about what he could do, he thought about calling Carly but he didn't want to worry her or the others. He lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what his next move could be.

**Oh…………I wonder what Spencer was going to do next, I know that you all are anxious to get back to the break in and kidnapping, but you will have to wait. So please it would really make me happy if you would R&R, reviews make very happy and keep me going :) **


	42. Spencer's Plane Ride

**Ok here chapter 42 let see what Spencer is doing, and then we will go back to the present and see how friends Valentine's Day date is going are. Please read and review and I will be happy :)**

Spencer had decided to stay in Washington and keep an eye on Nevel as well, he didn't know what the men general Morgan sent to spy on Nevel looked like, but he never contacted him with any news about Nevel either. When the school let out for the holidays he left Washington and followed Nevel back to Seattle, he saw him and his friends split up at the airport and go with home with their own families. He decided to return to home, he would still keep an eye on Nevel, but he also wanted to go home. When he got to his apartment he ran into Ms. Benson "oh Spencer, I'm glad to see you back, how is your grandfather doing?" "He's doing better, so I came home, thank you for taking care of the apartment" he said "no problem, here's all your mail" she said giving it to him. He thanked her and went inside and closed the door, he took a shower to relax him self and calm his nerves. He went to a Christmas Eve party with Socko and Taylor. He got a call from Carly Christmas morning and he told her he was spending Christmas Day with all of the parents, but he didn't tell her anything else. He headed over to the Campton's where everyone else was meeting, they all seemed happy and he was glad they weren't dwelling on the past. On New Year's Eve he followed Nevel and his friends to the Beverly Garden hotel for a party, he hung out in the dance room keeping an eye on the group. He saw Nathan and Jeanette leave the ball room but kept his eye on Nevel, he noticed Nevel leave the ballroom and go up to the front desk, he noticed Nevel seemed angry and then saw him give the man some money and the man told him something. Nevel headed for the elevator and Spencer went to the front desk "excuse me can you tell me where Nevel Papperman" he asked "oh yes he just headed up to the 5th floor" the man replied. He thanked him and took the elevator up to the fifth floor; he walked the halls searching for Nevel when he heard a scream. He peeked around a corner and saw Nevel standing in the doorway of a room, from the way he was acting Spencer could tell he was angry. He then saw Nevel run out of the room and close the door, Nevel starting coming his way and he hid behind the corner. He saw him get back on the elevator and he looked shocked and slightly scared. Spencer went back down to the ballroom and looked for Nevel he saw him sitting at a table drinking punch; he stayed until Nevel left and went back to his house. He followed him back to his house and then headed back to his own apartment, from this holiday vacation Spencer had only learned a little bit more about their plan and he knew that he had to do something. Two days later Nevel and his friends took a plane back to Washington back to the school, Spencer got a flight to Washington and headed back, and he called Socko and told him to watch the apartment. When he got to Washington he went back to the same hotel and rented another room, he stayed up in Washington for half the month spying on Nevel, and then he followed Nevel and his friends back to Seattle. For Spencer this was becoming hell, he had followed them from Washington back to Seattle and still hadn't learned anything more except that they were planning something. He sat in his apartment trying to occupy himself with the sculpture he started but never finished when he got a call from someone surprising. **"Hello Spencer"** "General Morgan…………I'm surprised to hear from you" **"well I'm calling you because my men who were at the school told me that Nevel and his friends made their way back to Seattle, they told me that they had finished their classes up there and were going back home and then heading down to California."** Spencer immediately dropped his sculpting tools when he heard this "they are heading to California?" **"Yes, they are, my men told me that they were leaving for California at the first of February"** "well thank you for contacting me" **"no problem and Spencer…………be careful" **Spencer hung up and started pacing around the room. He was panicking and talking to himself "oh god, what am I going to do, what am I going to do!"

He rushed to his room and grabbed his suitcases which he didn't even unpack; he went back into the living room and then looked at his calendar. It was only January 17th, so he still had the rest of January before anything would happen. He sat back down and continued working on his sculpture and tried to keep his mind on what he was doing instead of thinking about Nevel and his evil plan. The rest of the month went by pretty slow; he finished his sculpture and finally got paid for it which made him happy. He spent time with Ms. Benson, she was still feeling down and he kept her spirits up, but at the same time he was making to keep and eye on Nevel and his friends, following them wherever and wearing funny disguises to hide himself. He would cross off the days on his calendar until February 1st arrived, on that day he put his suitcases in his car and told Ms. Benson his grandfather needed him and to watch the apartment.

He drove by Nevel house and just like General Morgan said Nevel and his friends were packing to leave, he parked down the street and waited until they left and then followed them to the airport. He watched as their limo drove onto the tarmac and up to a jet, he parked his car in the parking lot and locked, not bothering to call anyone to come get it. He immediately went out onto the tarmac with his suitcases and joined the other men who were loading the jet. He threw his suitcases in the cargo hold with the others when he noticed three large crates being loaded into the hold. He had suspicions about what was in those crates and it gave him Goosebumps, when no one was looking he jumped into the cargo hold and hid behind several suitcases. The men closed the door and stuck his head up and smiled, he had just got a free trip to California. He stood up and suddenly the plane jolted sending him into a pile of suitcases "whoa, ow" he sat up and could hear the engines roar, the plane was taking off. After the plane had stopped shaking he got up once more and walked over to the crates, they each were labeled 'Fragile' he then saw the logo for the Washington Artillery Training School and he knew exactly what was inside. The plane ride for him took for ever, so he pulled out his pearpod and listened to his music, but he ended falling asleep. He was awoken by the plane shaking once again which meant it was landing; he immediately went and hid again. He saw some more men coming in and out of the cargo hold unloading suitcases so he grabbed his and at the right moment he carried them out like all the others but walked on the other side of the plane and bolted away from it. When he was clear of the tarmac he sat down to catch his breath, he was pretty proud of himself for what he had just done. He went inside the airport and rented a car and then thought about what to do next, he immediately thought of going to the house where Carly and the others were but he instead decided to follow Nevel. He looked back out on the tarmac and saw Nevel getting into a limo, he kept his eyes locked on the limo and followed it out of the airport. He followed them for what seemed like forever until they turned up into a long driveway, he parked his car on the street and snuck his way up the drive way. "Oh my God" was all he said when he saw the mansion. He saw the limo had stopped in front of the house and the doors were opening, he noticed that he was in plain view and anyone could see him so he dived into some bushes and peered through them.

He saw two more cars drive up into the driveway, he watched Nevel and the other kids walk to the cars and they began to unload some bags and suitcases. A bunch of other people unloaded the three large crates from the other car "alright Nevel I know where you and I know what your up to, and I'm going to stop you" he whispered to himself.

**Ok so Spencer is gotten to California, the next chapter we will go back to the present. Now please R&R that would make me very happy :) **


	43. Tears

**Ok so I know you all have been waiting for this, we will start with the Valentine's Day triple date……..so please R&R and thank you :)**

So they all made their way to the restaurant and got a table for six, and their drinks. A waitress walked over to their table to take their order, they looked at their menus to see what they wanted. "So what do you all want?" Carly asked "well I think I want a salad along with a baked potato, what about you Tyler?" Darrel asked "well I'll have the baked potato with a steak medium rare" he said. The waiter then looked at Sam and Freddie "yes I'll have some ham with a side of sauce and some fish sticks" Sam said "ham, Sam really" Freddie said sarcastically "yeah" she replied and he just laughed "yeah I want a steak with parmesan noodles and some okra" Freddie said to the waitress. She then looked at Carly and Griffin "yeah I'll have spaghetti and meatballs with a steak please" she said "and I'll have the baked potato with butter and sour cream and a steak with some sauce" Griffin said. They handed the waitress all their menus and she was about to walk away "you know you all look familiar, haven't I seen you somewhere" she said. They all looked at each other and then back to her "ugh no………..I don't think you have" Carly said, she looked at them all "yeah I guess your right, I'll be back shortly with your orders" she said walking away. They all breathed a sigh of relief "guys that was close, she almost recognized you all" Griffin said "yeah, we know" Sam said sipping her drink. "Actually, I'm surprised that hasn't happened before now" Freddie said "yeah, I mean we were pretty popular on the web, but that was like nine months ago" Carly said. They all hoped that people had forgotten about iCarly, because with Parker it might be complicating to try and do it anymore if they ever went back to Seattle. The waitress with their meals and they began to eat "hmmm, this is so good" Sam said digging into her ham "well I'm glad your enjoying it sweetie" Freddie said taking a bite of his steak. "You see guys I told this was a great idea, we all are having a great time while Parker is safe at home" Carly said eating her spaghetti. They all continued to enjoy their meal, not knowing that their Valentine's Day would end in a nightmare.

It was about 11pm when they returned home "Carly that was great I'm so glad that" Sam said but stopped when she saw the door open. "Ugh did we leave the door open" Tyler asked looking at the others, no one answered but bolted for the house. They ran inside and were shocked by the sight, the living room was trashed "OH MY GOD!" Carly said running over to her boss, there was blood all around her among the shattered glass of the table "she still alive" Darrel said checking for a pulse. **"AAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH"** they heard Sam scream "Sam!" Freddie said running to the nursery with Tyler and Griffin right behind him. They came upon a sight of horror, the nursery was destroyed and Sam was on her knees crying "OH MY………GOD" Freddie said, he punched a hole into the wall and then broke down into tears and fell next to Sam and hugged her. The girls came in and just froze, Tyler, Darrel, Carly, and Griffin just looked at everything and then looked to the two parents on the floor who had lost the most precious thing in the world to them. "Oh God" Carly said crying into Griffin shoulder, Darrel just hugged Tyler and broke down. Sam and Freddie just cried together, she looked over by the turned over crib and saw the peewee baby, she reached over and picked it up and held it close to her heart. She then looked at Freddie "Freddie…..........he's………….who……………….Oh God" she said falling into his chest "I know Sam…….I know" his shirt became drenched in her tears and her hair became soaked in his as he laid his head on hers. Sirens could be heard and Griffin, Tyler and Darrel ran back to the living room while Carly stayed behind. They both continued to dry on the floor and Carly spoke "Sam I'm" "Don't" Sam said angrily getting up off the floor with Freddie. Sam and Freddie glared at her with such anger it scared her "you said it would be ok" Sam said in a low voice "you said we could leave Parker in good hands" Freddie said in the same tone. "Yes I did but" "BUT WHAT CARLY, OUR SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, and it's all because we went out on that stupid date" Freddie said hugging Sam who was still crying. She lifted her head off Freddie and glared at Carly "if anything happens to our son……….I will never forgive you Carly Shay." They both shoved her out of the way and went to their room and shut the door and locked it. Carly just stood there and looked at the nursery and then fell to the floor and cried "oh…..no" she said crying. Griffin came and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room as she continued to cry on his shoulders. He sat down on the couch with her "hey come baby…….calm down……….it's ok………it's not your fault" he said "yes it is" she said looking up at him "it was my idea to go out, and my idea to leave him with the babysitter, and my boss, who is right now fighting for her life." She was right her boss had a broken nose and jaw, some broken ribs and lost a lot of blood. She was raced off to the hospital in an ambulance with the paramedics working to save her. Tyler and Darrel sat on the floor, Darrel wouldn't stop crying "it's ok sweetie……….it's ok" he said stroking her brown hair "no it's not Tyler, Parker's been kidnapped………it's not ok………it's horrible" she said still crying.

The rest of the night was horrible Sam and Freddie didn't come out of their room, and the others didn't know what to do. "We can't get the police involved" Carly said "well, what are we going to do" Tyler asked "I don't know" she replied. "Listen Carly, if anything happens to Parker Freddie and Sam will never talk to you or probably see you again" Tyler said. "I know………Sam already told me that" Carly said looking down "guys it's not her fault, she just wanted to have a fun night" Griffin said putting his arm around Carly. "Yeah, and we could have had a fun night right here at home" Tyler said back to him "yeah but we would have had to deal with Parker all the time" Griffin snapped back "Griffin!" Carly scolded "don't you dare say anything about my nephew" Tyler snapped back. They all continued to fight while in the hall in their room Sam and Freddie laid on their bed holding each other still crying. "Freddie" "yeah" "do you think Parker's ok" "I……..don't know Sam……..I truly……don't know" she hugged him tight and they continued to cry and they cried all night.

**This is sad……….they have both lost someone who is so precious to them……….well please READ AND REVIEW :[ **


	44. Parental Care

**Ok here's chapter 44, I wonder how Parker is doing without his mom and dad, and he still is so young. I wonder how Sam and Freddie are doing, and I wonder how Carly feels, but mostly important………………………………..how are they going to find Parker? Please R&R and thank you :) **

A/N: Nevel in** BOLD**

Around 9:00pm the look alikes returned to the mansion, Nevel heard them drive in and was not happy. **"Well………..it's about time you all got home I"** but he stopped when he saw Jeanette carrying a baby. They all entered the living room carrying bags of baby stuff and Nevel just follow them **"ok………….what is going on, and where did that baby come from?"** Jeanette looked at everyone and then at Nevel "well………….this is our new bay" **"our?"** "yes our baby" Nathan said putting his arm around Jeanette." Nevel just looked at the Sara, Miranda, and Tyler "hey don't look at us, it was their idea" Scott said. **"I can't believe you all; you went to a movie and came back with a baby!"** "Well, we didn't actually go to a movie" Sara said. "Well then where did you" but he stopped and looked closely at the baby **"THIS IS SAM AND FREDDIE'S BABY!"** "Yeah……………it is" Jeanette smiling at Parker who was just giggling in her arms. **"You all went to their house and stole kidnapped their baby?"** "Yeah we did, but they weren't home, there was only a babysitter" Nathan said **"oh………really and what you do with them?"** "Oh well Scott knocked her out with a kick to the face" Miranda said. **"Oh………..well that's just wonderful, lets hope she didn't see any of you"** Nevel said sarcastically "oh don't worry, by the way she looked she was probably dead" Scott said. Nevel's eyes went wide **"YOU ALL ARE NUTS!"** "Hey you're the one who wanted to kill the iCarly gang" **"yes, just the iCarly gang, not some woman." **Everyone was silent and Sara finally spoke "well……………..this is a good way to get revenge, I mean we took the most precious thing to Sam and Freddie, and I guarantee that they along with the others will do whatever it takes to get him back." **"Your right………………..but I bet they won't get the police involved" **"why wouldn't they?" Nathan asked **"because, if the police got involved, they would see their still teenagers and want to speak to their parents, and then the police would contact them and the parents would find them…………..and that's the last thing they want." **Parker started to cry and nobody knew what to do **"what's wrong with him" **Nevel asked covering his ears "I don't know…………come on baby calm down…………calm down" Jeanette said bumping him in her arms. But he only cried louder and they all stepped back from him "maybe's he's hungry" Miranda said "or maybe he needs to be changed" Sara said. **"Well I don't care what you do with him just take make him shut up"** Nevel said angrily, Nevel went to his office and slammed the door and the others went to the kitchen.

"He must be hungry, Sara put that formula in one of those bottles and heat it up some" Jeanette said trying to calm him down. Sara heated up the formula and tested it before giving it to Jeanette "here it is" she said handing it to her. Jeanette stuck the bottle in Parker's mouth, but he instantly spit it out in her face "**ewww**, you little BRAT" she said angrily, she handed him to Nathan and left the kitchen. The others couldn't stand the crying anymore and ran upstairs covering their ears. Nathan just stood their looking down at Parker as he cried, suddenly he thought of something "hmm………I wonder" he went into the living room. It was quiet and he sat down in a rocking chair that was in the corner "hey it's ok……little one……hmm I wonder what your name is?" He got back up and walked over to the door and picked up the baby bag and brought it back to the rocker "ok………….lets see if we can find anything with you name on it" he searched through the bag and found a bib that had the name Parker and the date 1-6-10 "Parker……….is that your name, well it's nice to meet you Parker I'm Nathan." By now Parker had stopped crying but still looked unhappy "oh what's wrong Parker, are you hungry, we tried the formula but you drink it." He looked at Parker and then looked at the bib, and then he realized what the numbers were. "Oh this is when you were born………..well no wonder, your still to young for that formula…………you were probably still taking from………………..your mom." Nathan knew a lot more about babies than the others because back home he had a little brother, and he helped his mom and dad take care of him when he was born. He realized that Parker wasn't going to be able to drink the formula they had, but he had to try, or Parker would die. Parker started crying again "ok Parker lets go see about that formula." He took him into the kitchen; he saw the bottle with the formula in it sitting on the counter. He picked it up and went back into the living room; he sat down in the rocker with Parker lying on his knees still crying. He squirted some of the formula onto his own hand "ow!...........well no wonder you wouldn't take this formula, it's way to hot for you." "Ok…………let's get you some new formula heated at the right temperature" he took him back into the kitchen and fixed a new bottle and heated it at the temperature he knew to heat it at. The bottle was ready and he pulled out and tested it and it was just right "ok Parker…..let's try this bottle" he put it in Parker's mouth and Parker didn't reject it. He took Parker back into the living room and rocked him in rocker while feeding him "there you see…….that's good isn't it……yeah." Parker practically drank the whole bottle; he then got very heavy eyed so Nathan decided to softly sing to him.

"_**There are**_ _**places I remember all my life, though some have changed, some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain. All these places have their moments with lovers and friends I still can recall, some are dead and some are living. In my life, I loved them all.**_

_**But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you, and these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new. Though I'll never ever lose affection for people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them, in my life I love you more." **_

When he finished singing Parker had gone to sleep, but Nathan felt guilty about what they had done. The others came back down stairs and he put Parker in the baby carrier on the floor to sleep, the others came into the room laughing "hey, be quiet" he said "oh……….so you finally got the rugrat to sleep" Jeanette said sitting on the couch with the others "yes, I did with no help form any of you" he said. The others just laughed "since when did you become a father" Scott snapped "since I thought that Jeanette wanted Parker" he replied. "Who is Parker?" Miranda asked staring at a magazine "it's his name" he replied "oh, well yeah I did want him when I thought he was a nice baby, but when he spit on my face I changed my mind" Jeanette said "he did that because the formula you gave him was too hot" Nathan snapped back. "Whatever" she replied, she turned on the TV and echoed throughout the room and Parker woke up "hey! I just got him to sleep" Nathan said picking Parker up "well too bad, were watching TV" Sara said. He just ignored them and picked up the baby bag and the baby carrier and went upstairs to his room, he sat down on his bed and rocked Parker to get him calm down "hey…….calm down Parker….calm down………hmm, I'm starting to wonder if taking you was such a good, I thought Jeanette wanted a baby" he smiled as Parker just giggled at him "you know what Parker………can you keep a secret………..I really want to be a father……….and have a baby of my own." He continued to rock parker until he fell asleep, he then put him in the carrier and put him next to the bed, and then Nathan went to bed for the night.

**Wow, who knew Nathan could be so gentle, looks likes he is having regrets. I wonder if he'll do anything…………..oh well, the next chapter we will go back to the gang and to the hospital to see the boss/babysitter. Please R&R and thank you :) **__


	45. Sneaking Around

**Ok here is chapter 45 please read and review that would make me very happy :)**

The next morning Carly, Tyler and Sara were up early, it was a Saturday and they were going to go to the hospital to see Carly's boss and Griffin would meet them there. Freddie and Sam emerged form their room, they were still in their clothes form their dates. They went passed the others in the living room and into the kitchen, they each got an apple and headed back to their room. As they passed the others, Carly spoke "hey guys…………good morning" she said with a smile, they both just looked at her "hey" they both said with no emotion. "Are you guys ok?" Darrel asked, "Yeah, were fine" Sam replied "yeah were good" Freddie said. They headed back to their room holding each others hand, but everyone knew they weren't ok. Their faces and noses were red from all the crying, and their hair was messy, but what was worst was how they acted, they seemed lost and depressed. "Guys we have got to do something, Sam and Freddie are still going to blame me, if we don't find Parker" Carly said. "Yeah, we can't let them stay in thier room all day" Sara said. They all agreed and went to get them up, but "they locked the door" Carly said "ok, I'll get it" Tyler said bulling paperclip out of his pocket, he picked the lock "wow, Tyler where did you?" "Sam" he replied. They went inside; Freddie and Sam were sitting on the edge of their bed looking at a photo of Parker. They all looked at them and saw tears falling on the photo "ok, you two…………..we are going to get Parker back………..I promise you…………….we are going to get your son back" Tyler said. They looked at him and smiled "but you two have to do something……….I want you to both apologize to Carly, because it wasn't her fault ok, Griffin was right, there was know any of us could of known this would happen" Tyler said, they both just nodded as they held each other on the bed. "Ok, Carly I think Sam and Freddie have something to say to you" he said, Carly walked up to them as they stood up off the bed. "Carly………………..I'm sorry…………I didn't mean to blame you…………I was just distraught" Sam said wiping her eyes. "Yeah Carly………..I'm sorry to….I was a jerk" Freddie said "no Freddie………..you were being a father" Carly said hugging him. "Ok, now that everybody friends again, the first thing we need to do is to go see your boss at the hospital" Tyler said. They all left and headed for the hospital, they were going to meet Griffin there and then go see their boss.

They arrived at the hospital and met Griffin in the parking lot and headed inside, they asked the nurse at the front desk where her boos was and then they headed up to see her. They all entered her room and saw her, she had an oxygen tube in her nose and her head was bandaged up along with her legs and one of her arms. The doctor came in "oh hello, are you family or friends?" "were friends" Carly replied "how is she" she asked "well she suffered a concussion, a broken leg and some broken ribs, along with lots cuts and bruises and………………………she's in a coma" he said. They all just looked at him and then at her "do you know when she'll wake up" Carly asked "hopefully soon" he replied. They thanked him and then left "well I hope she wakes, up" Sam said "yeah I mean maybe she could help us, find out who did this" Carly said. "Hey Carly do you think Parker's alright?" Freddie asked, she turned to him and smiled "Freddie I guarantee you Parker is fine ok" "yeah ok" he replied. They made their way back home and walked into the kitchen when Darrel spoke "you know………….maybe we should go to the police" they all looked at her "no we can't" Carly said "yeah I don't want our mothers finding us" Freddie said "yeah because our mom's would make us get rid of Parker……………and I will never do that" Sam said "your right I'm sorry" Darrel said. The rest of the day they sat around the house talking about what they could do to find Parker.

Meanwhile Spencer had been keeping a close watch on Nevel and his friends, but when he drove past their mansion today he noticed something that was definitely weird. He saw a baby being carried by Nathan toward a black car; the others didn't seem to care much about the baby since Nathan had all the baby stuff. "Ugh……where did the baby come from" he said to himself. Spencer stared at the baby, to him it looked familiar but he just thought he was cute. So he went back to his hotel.

LATE THAT NIGHT

It was 11:00pm and Nevel , Miranda, Scott, Jeanette and Sara were all asleep, but someone was up. "Ok Parker……..you have to be quiet" he said to him as they made their way down the stairs, he had Parker in the baby carrier. He sat him down on the floor by the rocking chair and went into the kitchen and packed up all the bottles and formula "ok Parker lets get you" but when he went back to the living room Nevel was sitting the rocker and Jeanette had the baby carrier in her hands. "So Nathan, sweetie…………… where were you going" Jeanette asked sweetly **"yes Nathan, where were you going with Parker at this late hour" **Nevel said getting up. Nathan glared at Nevel and Jeanette "I'm taking him back" he replied, Jeanette looked at Nevel and handed the carrier to him and then walked up to Nathan "baby what are you doing" she said "don't call me baby, I'm not your baby and Parker is not yours and I'm taking him home" he said glaring back at her. "Well then before you go you need to THIS!" she punched him in the gut "ugggggghhhh" he fell to the clutching his stomach **"well……….I think you learned something……………….never betray your friends" **he bent down to him and punched him in the face. **"Goodnight Nathan"** he said he waked over to the rocker and dropped the carrier to the ground waking Parker up. Nathan struggled to his feet and over to Parker "oh it's ok……..Parker…..I'm here" he said as catched his breath. He pulled him out of the carrier and rocked him in his arms "hey….it's ok calm down…..I don't know what I'm going to do." Parker fell asleep in his arms and he put him back in his carrier and took him back upstairs to his room and went to bed.

The next day the gang was up eating breakfast when Carly got a call from the hospital "really that's great………yes thank you" she hung up the phone "hey guys that was the doctor, he said that she woke up" Carly said. Everyone immediately hurried to finish their breakfast and rushed to the hospital, they arrived and went up to her room and went in. "Hey boss" Carly said "oh……………..hey…………oh god…………..oh Sam, Freddie I'm so sorry, the doctors told me what happened to me" she said as she began to cry. "I'm…………..I'm sorry……………so sorry" she said, Sam and Freddie just nodded and Carly sat down on the bed "hey boss it's not your fault, but did you who broke in or what happened?" she asked.

Oh…..cliffy, you'll just have to wait please R&R and thank you :)


	46. CHASE! BANG! BOOM!

**Here's chapter 46 please read and review :)**

The babysitter began telling them what she remembered from that night **"well I remember hearing the door burst open…………….but then I woke up on the floor. I heard someone in the room with me and I couldn't move so I kept my eyes closed, I could hear girls talking and things breaking around me. I opened my eyes for a minute and I saw two girls in the kitchen…………..they were taking things. I then heard them and whoever was in the room with me run toward the hall………………….I heard more breaking sounds, and……………and then I heard them coming……………….I stayed still but eyes opened and that when I got confused"** "what made you confused?" Freddie asked **"well I only saw the backs of all their heads and their hair, they were 5 of them…………………but what confused me………was I thought it was all of you" **she said. "What happened next?" Darrel asked **"I heard the baby crying, and I heard tires squealing…….and that's all I remember" **she said breaking down again. Carly gave her a hug and thanked her and they all left. They said goodbye to Griffin, because he to go to work and then headed for Tyler's car. "I don't understand" Darrel said "about what?" Tyler asked unlocking his car "well she said……….she thought she saw us in the house" Darrel said "Yeah, but she was hurt and bleeding, maybe she wasn't seeing strait Carly replied. "I don't know" Darrel said, they all got into the car and left the hospital and pulled onto the road.

They came to a stoplight that had two lanes going straight; they sat waiting for the light to change when a black viper drove up beside them in the next lane with the windows rolled down and the music blasting. They all looked over and were surprised "hey it's our look alikes, from when we snuck out" Carly said waving to them "hey guys" she said to them. Their all were shocked for a minute and Nathan became worried "Ugh……..hey Carly, what are you all doing down here" Scott asked. "Oh…….were just vacationing down here" she said "yeah were taking a break from the web show" Sam said from the backseat, she then noticed the baby in the back of their car between Nathan, Jeanette, and Sara. "Hey Freddie?" "What is it Sam" "look in their back seat" "yeah I see them all" "NO! I mean the baby" him and Sam both looked at the baby for a minute as the others chatted; he was covered in a blanket and was giggling. He noticed Sam and Freddie looking at him and instantly a smile appeared on his face and **BAM **like a light it hit them **"PARKER!" **they both screamed. Instantly the viper took off squealing tires leaving them in a cloud of smoke. "THAT'S PARKER, THEY HAVE PARKER" Sam yelled "OH MY GOD, THEIR THE ONE'S WHO BROKE IN!" Tyler yelled "let's go after them" Freddie yelled.

Tyler stepped on the gas before the light turned crossing in front of other traffic HONK! HONK! as they cut in front of cars. "Hurry Tyler go!" Freddie said "I'm going I'm going" he pushed the gas pedal all the way down and his gold Toyota Corrola went up to 90mph and begin to catch up to the viper. They pulled up beside them, they glared at all their doubles Sam glared at Jeannette, Freddie glared at Nathan, Miranda glared Carly, Tyler glared at Scott, and Darrel glared at Sara. The whole time they were doing this the cars were moving "YOU TOOK PARKER" Tyler yelled at Scott "YEAH, WE DID, AND HE'S OUR'S NOW" Scott yelled back. He swerved the viper into the side of the corolla **BANG** "OH, YOU SON OF A BITCH" Tyler yelled, he swerved his car right back at them making contact. **BANG, **the cars banged together and sparks flew and screeched as their bodies rubbed against each other **"SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCHHH**" Scott broke off and went to the far side of his lane and came back at them again **"BANG"** the girls screamed as Tyler struggled to keep the car steady, while the viper dug into the side of the corolla. Tyler swerved the car towards the viper throwing it off and back to the other lane, Scott stayed in his lane for a few minutes but never took his eye off Tyler. Then he suddenly jerked the viper towards the corolla **"BANG"** the corolla fishtailed all over the road as the viper rammed it form behind **"BANG."** The viper and the corolla were banged and beat up and had shattered headlights, but were still moving, Scott pulled up along side Tyler and Jeanette just grinned at Sam "GIVE ME BACK OUR SON!" Sam screamed "NEVER" Jeanette yelled back, by now Tyler was screaming mad and Freddie couldn't stand it "GIVE US BACK OUR SON" he yelled. Nathan tried to say something back but Jeanette covered his mouth. Scott swerved the car at them again, this time shattering Tyler's passenger side window causing glass to fly toward Carly, but she ducked and screamed. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR THAT'S IT I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS" he said, he watched as Scott prepared to hit him again as he came at him Tyler hit the brakes causing the car to slow. Scott suddenly jerked the car back to his lane, but Tyler picked up speed and hit the viper in the left taillight causing him to fishtail down the road and into a ditch. Scott, Miranda, Jeanette and Sara got out of the car, Jeanette went around to the other rear passenger door and yanked Nathan only to reveal he had been handcuffed this whole time. The viper was starting to smoke and Miranda reached in and grabbed the baby carrier as the others ran away from the car, but Nathan didn't get to run "well Nathan, I'm sorry our relationship didn't work out" Jeanette said yanking his shirt collar "Jeanette….please" "goodnight" she punched him in the face knocking him out. Tyler and the other s arrived on the scene and suddenly **"BOOM"** the viper exploded with Nathan only a few feet away. "LOOK" Carly yelled as she pointed through the black smoke, on the road was a black limo and the kids were getting inside. "NO………NO……….GIVE ME MY BABY" Sam said running towards the black cloud "SAM…….SAM NO!" The viper sparked again and **"BOOM"** blew up again and Freddie pulled Sam to the ground and covered her while the others ducked down as well. "Freddie…………..they have him………….our baby" she said crying "I know Sam………..but were going to get him back" he said hugging her. The others looked at the burning car and then saw Nathan "oh God" Carly said she and Tyler ran over to the fire and dragged him away from it. "Is he breathing" Carly asked "yes" Darrel replied, "good, then move" Sam said as she got on top of him and began slapping his face to wake him up "wake up, wake up!" she yelled. "Wake up you son of a bitch" she yelled slapping him as hard as she could "OW!" he said waking up. Sam got off him and Freddie bent down to him and grabbed his collar "WHERE THEY GO, WHERE THEY GO!" he yelled shaking him. Nathan looked at Freddie and then Sam and then at everyone else who was surrounding him and then he passed out.


	47. Forgiven

**Oh this is getting good…………I wonder what's next, please read and review :**

A/N: Nathan in** bold**

Nathan passed out on the ground, "oh……great………..lets get him back to the car" Tyler said, Freddie and Tyler carried him back to the car, as sirens could be heard in the distance. "Hurry up we don't need be seen" Carly said, they jumped into the car and left leaving the blazing viper in the distance. People looked at them as they drove home, and they knew why they were staring, they got home and Tyler got a chance to look over his car "awww man!" he said. The sides were banged up and black paint covered the battered doors, the right headlight was completely busted and the side view mirror was completely gone, along with the busted passenger window. "Great…………my car is completely ruined" Tyler said "oh it's ok………at least the tires are intact" Darrel said hugging his waist. "Yeah……..I guess" he walked over and kicked the front tire and it immediately deflated "oh……….great" he said. "Well come on lets get this kid into the house" Freddie said pulling Nathan out of the car, they carried him inside and sat him on the couch. He had some cuts on his face, along with black smudges from the explosion "well lets fix him up while he still is passed out" Darrel said. Darrel and Carly bandaged him up and cleaned his face, while Freddie and Sam just watched, as far they were concerned he could go to hell. He started to wake up as Darrel cleaned a cut on his face.

"**Ugh……..ughhhhh…………what happened?"** he asked sitting up "you, were knocked out and left for dead" Carly said**. "Oh………oh god……..look please don't hurt me"** he said realizing who he was talking to "relax…………were not going to hurt you" Darrel said. "I wouldn't count on that" Sam said glaring at him with her arms crossed, "Sam" Carly scolded her **"No……….it's ok……….she has a right to be angry, her and Freddie both do" **Nathan said. **"Ow………….my arm"** he said rubbing his bandaged arm "oh you have some bad cuts, so you might hurt a bit" Carly said. Tyler, Freddie, and Sam stood aside watching and they had seen enough "alright I want you to talk now" Sam said gabbing his collar and pulling him up off the couch **"ok, ok, just please don't hurt me"** he said nervously. "Sam let him go" Carly said "fine" she pushed him back onto the couch and leaned over him and glared him in the eye "now……..tell me where my son is" she said in a low scary voice. **"He's…..he's with Nevel and the others"** he replied "where are they?" Freddie asked him **"their probably at the mansion where we've been staying at"** he said. He leaned back a laid his head on the couch **"look………………….I took care of Parker, when we took him……….the others didn't want anything to do with him"** he said "then why did you take him" Freddie asked angrily. **"Jeanette said she wanted a baby……….but she wanted your baby…………so we came back on Valentine's day that night and we broke in…………..Scott knocked out the baby sitter and the girls grabbed all the baby stuff while me a Jeanette took Parker…………….but when we got back to the house, Jeanette tried to feed him the formula we took"** "wait you fed him, the formula?" Sam said "well……….the first bottle she tried to feed him was way to hot and he spit back in her face" they all laughed at this "that's our boy" Sam said to Freddie. **"Yeah…….well she handed him to me and he was crying and everyone else left and left me with him………..so I gave him another bottle that he enjoyed it"** "you mean he actually drank it?" Freddie asked **"yeah, and I rocked him in the rocker and he went to sleep"** "did you sing to him?" Carly asked. Nathan's face turned red **"yeah…………..I did"** he replied "well don't worry, Freddie sings to Parker to get him to sleep" Sam said smiling at Freddie "yeah" Freddie said.

"Well if you know where this mansion is then we need to go to it" Sam said "yeah, but we can't go anywhere……..my car is useless" Tyler said. "Well maybe we can borrow Griffin's truck" Carly said, suddenly her phone rang "Hello…………SPENCER!" she said excited, the others listened to her talk. "Well Spencer………..Sam had her baby…….but……..but" Carly started to break down" "no, no………. I'm ok Spencer, it's just Sam's baby was kidnapped…………I know…….yeah…..ok now what did you want to tell me? ............wait….. Your down here in San Diego………..when did you……..oh, where…………oh………..WHAT! ARE YOU SURE! ........ok………..yeah, well we just saw our look alikes and they have the baby………….we chased after them………we caused them to wreck their car and it exploded, but they all got out and took Parker with them and got in a limo with Nevel…………. ok so your coming over here………….ok………..see you in a bit" she ended the call. "That was Spencer; he said that he had been following Nevel and his friends the past few months and he said that he saw a baby with them yesterday" Carly said. "He's on his way over here" Tyler said "yeah" Carly replied, "so………he's been watching all of us?" Nathan asked "yeah, got a problem with it" Sam said glaring at him "nope, no problem at all" he replied looking at her nervously.

Spencer arrived and went to the door, he knocked on the door and it opened and Carly jumped on him, "Spencer!" she said clinging to his neck in a hug. "Hey kiddo" he said hugging her "Spencer is great to see you" Sam said pulling Carly off his neck. "What are you doing here?" Freddie asked "well I called Carly to tell some news I learned, but then she told me about the baby and what happened and…………Sam, Freddie…………I'm so sorry" he said hugging them both. "Thanks Spencer" Sam said, a tear ran down her face and Freddie put his arm around her and Spencer put his hands on both their shoulders and looked at them "I promise you both……….that we are going to find your son" he said "his name is Parker, Spencer" Freddie said. "Well I promise we will get Parker back" he said giving them both a hug. "So Spencer what have you been doing?" Darrel asked "I came down here in the middle of January and spied on Nevel at the school he was at then I followed him bacl to Seattle and kept watching him, and them I followed him and his friends down here and I been watching them ever since" he said. "Wow, you've been doing a lot" Freddie said "yeah I…………." he noticed Nathan on the couch "hey……..you're the kid I saw with the baby" he said walking over to him. "Yeah……..that was me" Nathan said sadly. "Hey…………..wait………….what are you doing here?" Spencer asked, everyone looked at each other "yeah……………he was with them, but they left him behind……………when we chased after them" Carly said. "Yeah……….I tried to bring the baby back" Nathan said "wait……….you tried to bring the…………baby back?" Nathan looked at him guilty and Sam began to cry on Freddie "oh………………..I see now" Spencer said softly "yeah……………..I tried to bring him, but they caught me…………..and if we don't get Parker back their going to…………kill him?" Nathan said, instantly Sam collapsed to the floor crying with Freddie by her side.

They told Spencer everything that had happened with the break in, and after everything they all looked at Nathan. "Look…………….I just want to say I'm sorry…………….but I'm going to help you get Parker back" he said. "Well I'm glad you're going to help us get our son back" Freddie said facing him directly, everyone looked at them both "well Freddie, he is your look alike…………maybe when he took care of Parker……….he felt like he had to protect him" Carly said. "Yeah I'm glad he took care of him…………and now he can help us find them" Freddie said "you bet I will…………….and I know exactly where to go" Nathan replied.

**Ok, so Nathan's on their team now, I wonder what Nevel and the look alikes are doing ………….I wonder how Parker is doing………poor little guy :'(……….please read and review. **


	48. Change of Plans

**Ok here's chapter 48 is here lets see how Nevel is acting on what has happened so far. Please read and review :) thank you **

Nevel in **bold**

The limo left the scene of the burning viper leaving Nathan behind to die, inside Nevel was angry with what had happened. **"I AM ANGRY WITH YOU ALL, YOU HAVE RUINED WHAT I PLANNED AND NOW WE HAVE A PROBLEM"** he yelled "what's wrong" Miranda asked holding the baby carrier. **"Well that little incident that just happened has left us screwed!" **he said, everyone looked at him confused while Parker cried. "I don't understand" Jeanette said **"since you, decided to leave Nathan behind, the others probably got him to tell them where we were staying"** he said "hey, you know that pathetic wimp chickened out and tried to take Parker back" Jeanette said angrily. **"Yes, he betrayed us, but now he will tell the others were we are, so we will have to leave"** he said "wait you mean were not going to get revenge" Scott said. **"Oh were going to get revenge……….and when we do Nathan will suffer the same fate as the others………………but right now we have to get to the mansion and pack up"** "where are we going to go" Sara asked **"Oh I have other places down here we can go"** "Ok, but what about our revenge, I still want them to pay and even though we have their baby, it's still not revenge" Miranda said. **"I know that………and we will"** "how" Scott asked **"we will first run them out of their safe zone" **he said. The others didn't understand, but with Nevel nothing was ever easy to understand. They got back to the mansion and rushed and packed up their stuff, a truck arrived to take the three crates and have them moved to where ever they were moving to. Every one met outside at the limo **"ok does everyone have everything" **he asked and they all nodded **"good, now lets go"** "wait what about all your computer equipment that's in their" Jeanette asked "**oh, don't worry I have saved everything on CD's in this blue box I have, and besides if they come here their won't be anything left"** "what do you mean" **"you'll see" **he said getting in the limo. They all got into the limo and pulled out, when they got to the end of the driveway Nevel pulled a remote from his pocket **"hey, watch this"** he hit button and flames ripped through the windows of the mansion as an explosion was heard "BOOM." "Oh my God, Nevel that was your mansion" Miranda said stunned **"yeah I know, just one of the many I have"** he replied. They all just watched a dark cloud of smoke billow from the burning mansion as they pulled away, as they drove down the road they saw fire trucks pass them heading towards it. Parker just cried the whole ride, but everyone just ignored him and listen to their pearpods, Nevel listen to classical music while he put up a new video on his Nevelocity site about iCarly **"you feel the rue Carly, YOU FEEL IT!"** he yelled.

Meanwhile the gang had forgiven Nathan and told Spencer everything, Carly called Griffin and he came right over and they told him about Nathan. They all had dinner and Griffin decided to stay over that night "Ok everyone, its been a long day so why don't we all just go to bed and Nathan you can show us where Nevel and the others are staying tomorrow" Spencer said "ok" he replied. Griffin slept with Carly in her bed, but Spencer made sure nothing would happen by making Carly sleep under the covers and Griffin sleep on top of the covers. Tyler slept in Darrel's room under the same rules as Carly and Griffin, Spencer slept in Tyler's bad and Nathan took the couch. Nathan couldn't sleep though, he was filled with all different emotions guilt, anger, and sadness but he was determined to make up for what he did and get parker back. Everyone went to bed around nine, but he didn't fall asleep until about 12.

In another part of San Diego Nevel and the others had moved to another mansion and unpacked and settled in. It was late and everyone had gone to bed but Nevel he was on the phone with a TV news station talking to them while he was on his laptop. **"Yes…………..yes, what I am telling you is true…………..yes, and I have a video that I have posted on Nevelocity that you can watch for your self…………yes the amount of the reward is on the video………….ok, and when will this air………….tomorrow morning**………**at 6am**…..**that's perfect…………yes thank you………goodbye" **he hung up the phone and just glared at the screen of his labtop and smiled an evil smile **"you all are going to have a rude wake up call, you feel the rue, YOU FEEL IT!"**

**Oh no what is he up to? Sorry it's kinda of short but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger………..I know you all want to know. So please vent you excitement and anxiety in a review and thank you :) **


	49. Discovered

**Here's chapter 49, lets see what Nevel did, please read and review :)**

**A/N: **news woman in **bold**

It was around 9am the next morning when Spencer woke up the next morning to a loud noise outside. "Ugh………………..what is going on?" he asked getting up at of his bed. He went over to the window and looked out "oh……….my…………God" he said he ran out into the hall and banged on the other doors getting everyone up then he went into the living room and woke up Nathan "hey everyone get up…………..get up now!" he said running to all the windows. Everyone came out if their rooms rubbing their eyes "Spencer………what is it?" Carly asked angrily. "Look at this" he pulled up all the blinds and revealed what was outside "oh my god" Carly said, outside there were hundreds of people surrounding the front of the house, children, teenagers, and adults. They all had signs, but they didn't seem happy they seemed angry and eager to get inside. "What do they all want" Sam said hugging Freddie "I don't know, but their getting angry" Tyler said "they have signs that say 'show the baby' 'where's the Seddie baby" Darrel said looking out the window. "How did they know we had a baby?" Freddie said "how did they even find us?" Carly said hugging Spencer, Nathan went over to the window by the door and looked out "ugh………….I don't know, but we need to get out here!" he said. Tyler and Freddie wne tand looked out the window; they saw men carrying something like a battering ram. "Oh god the break down the door" Freddie said, suddenly a banging sound was heard on the other side of the door. People outside were chanting "show us the baby, show us the baby, give us the baby" "here guys help me push this against the door" Spencer said, him and all the guys pushed the couch against the door. "Hey there's a news camera out there" Darrel said looking out the window "what…………turn on the TV" Spencer said, Griffin turned it on and the news was on. The news was doing a story on them and their house was being shown live on camera as the mob of people surrounded it, the news women reported the story.

"**Were live here outside 121 Sun Beach Drive, it is mentioned in the video, and as you can see hundreds of people have already gathered here and are trying to get the kids to come out, now if you haven't seen it a video was put on that told that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson had a baby, the video also gave the whereabouts of the iCarly kids were, as you know the famous kids from iCarly who reside in Seattle disappeared several months ago and the video gives this address as to them, being here, the video also mentions a 1 million dollar reward to any one who can get a picture of Sam and Freddie's baby. As you can see people really want to get a picture of this supposed baby." **They all just watched in shock "OH MY GOD!" Sam screamed "they want a picture of Parker………..and we don't even have him" Tyler said. "How did they even know we had a kid?" Freddie asked hugging Sam who was very scared "I don't know how….but we need to get out of here" Nathan said. "Well……we aren't going to be taking your car Spencer" Darrel said, they all ran to the window she was looking out and saw people surrounding Tyler's car and Spencer's car and beating on them and destroying them. "Oh great……….and I wanted to fix my car" Tyler said watching as his car got treated like a piñata "yeah……..well, we can't get to my car either" Spencer said watching as his car got trashed. "We can take my truck I parked on the road" Griffin said "great………………we just have to get to it Spencer said sadly. "Well then we will have to sneak out the back, there's no one back there…………come on lets go" Carly said.

They all raced to their rooms and put on some clothes and grabbed their wallets and purses and then made their way to the back door. "Ok, let's get out the back and sneak around the crowd" Spencer said. They snuck outside and around the house, everyone was facing the house so no one was looking there way until "THERE THEY ARE!" someone screamed. "RUN!" Spencer yelled, the boys grabbed their girlfriend's hands and took off toward the street. "Run Freddie!" Sam said as they ran**. "GET THEM"** **"SHOW US THE BABY" "SEDDIE" **the mob of people screamed as they all chased them "HURRY" Carly yelled to everyone. The mobs of people were catching up to them as they made it to the truck, Griffin and Spencer and the girls got inside the truck while Freddie, Tyler and Nathan jumped in the back. "GO GO GO!" Freddie screamed, just as people were putting there hands on the truck Griffin pushed down the pedal and took of down the road. People chased after them and threw things and yelled at them **"STOP" "SHOW US THE BABY" "WHERE'S THE BABY"** Freddie, Tyler and Nathan ducked down in the bed of the truck as things were thrown toward them. "God, this is nuts!" Freddie said, at one point they heard gunshots, they slowly lifted them selves back up and watched the crowd giving up running and just yelled at them "YOU BITCHES" "GIVE US THE BABY" people yelled while holding up their middle fingers. "That was insane" Tyler said "yeah, well that just shows you what people will do for money" Freddie said "especially 1 million dollars" Nathan added. Sam rolled down her window "hey you guys alright" she asked "yeah were fine" Freddie yelled back. When they made it into town, people pointed at them **"hey, there they are!"** people chased them and Griffin had to speed to get away from them. After a long drive they were finally able to get away form the crowds, Griffin drove back to Spencer's hotel and they rushed into his room.

"Ok……………..so now everyone knows where you are…………this is bad" Spencer said locking the door and closing the curtains "bad………….bad……..this isn't bad this is horrible………….all those people chased us because they wanted a picture of Parker…………..and we don't even have him…………..and now" Freddie said with tears coming down his face "now……I just want our son back" he said. Sam sat on the bed with him and rubbed the tears from his face "its ok Freddie……..it's ok" she said putting her arm around his neck. She kissed his cheek and he smiled "thanks Sam…….I love you" "I love you too Freddie" she kissed him and he put her forehead to his. The others just smiled "ugh………….hello…..mobs of people……..Parker missing" Nathan said trying to get their attention "right……..well I think we should stay here for a little while until it calms down" Spencer said. "Hey Spencer did you bring your laptop?" Freddie asked "yeah, it's right here" he said handing it to him. Freddie went on and played the announcement the news talked about.

**An Important Anouncement**

'**iCarly gang spotted in San Diego California at 121 Sun Beach Drive. Sam and Freddie have a baby and a reward of 1 million dollars is being offered to whoever can get pictures of the baby'**

"I can't believe Nevel did this" Carly said "yeah well……….it's Nevel, what do you expect" Darrel said. Sam and Freddie just stared at the screen with rage as their faces were turning red "HE'S DEAD" they both yelled. "Well……….hopefully, when we all go to the mansion, you can have your payback" Nathan said. The rest of the day the stayed at the hotel keeping an eye on the news and waiting for everything to calm down. At 4pm they decided to venture out "ok, let's go back to the house and see the damage" Spencer said. They all got in Griffin's truck, the girls rode in the backseat while Nathan, Freddie, and Tyler got in the back, and they kept them selves down in the bed of the truck so they couldn't be seen. When they returned to the house they were shocked "OH MY GOD"

**Oh…………I wonder what it looks like, kind of a cliffy, well now everyone know where they are what will happen now. Will the parents find them, what about the police…………….OH ON :( please R&R and thank you :) **


	50. Burned

**Ok here's chapter 50 is here, wow I can't believe I've written 50 chapters, the next few are going to be very exciting, but I will give no hints as to what will happen. Now if you will be so kind to read and review :)**

**A/N: **earlier that same day

Back in Seattle the parents had been going about their lives, Ms. Benson sat in her apartment enjoying her breakfast and watching Good Day America, when she heard them bring up a breaking news story. She was shocked at what she heard **"Yes we have just gotten word that the iCarly teens have been spotted alive and in San Diego California" **Ms. Benson spit her coffee out hearing this **"the famous teens of the popular web show iCarly went missing several months ago and everyone basically gave up hope of finding them, but we have just gotten this news and when we find out more we will bring it to you." **Ms. Benson jumped up from her seat and ran to her phone and called Ms. Puckett "hey Ms. Puckett…………..yes, I saw it………..yes I know, listen I'm coming to get you, call the Campton's and tell them to be ready for me to pick them up……………..yes we are all going to San Diego, California" with that she got dressed and rushed out the door.

"OH MY GOD" Carly said looking at the house, the windows were all smashed and the door had been beaten and had an ax taken to it. Spencer and Tyler's cars were completely destroyed in others words they were stripped, probably by some thugs. The yard was completely covered in trash along with a few signs that were left behind, they walked around the house and saw words spray painted on the sides 'SEDDIE BABY' 'FREDDIE GOT LAID :D' 'MILLION DOLLAR BABY' along with other sayings. "I can't believe this" Sam said as she held back tears, Freddie hugged her as he looked at the house. They went inside and found the shattered glass from the windows along with the stones that caused them "why would our fans do this?" Darrel asked "people will surprise you when it comes to money" Tyler replied. They went to each of their rooms and found more stones and broken windows, they met back in the living room "well I think what we need to do right now is get to that mansion and get Parker back" Spencer said. They went outside and got ready to leave when "OH, wait I know something we may need, Griffin come with me" Spencer said running to the back of the house. They returned a few minutes later with the box of guns that he sent them a while back "I think we maybe needing these, but I hope I'm wrong" he said loading them in the truck bed. Griffin and Spencer and the girls got back in while the guys' road in the back again and headed for the mansion.

Ok so where is this place?" Griffin said "well Nathan said that you take a right up here on this road and it's at the end of the road" Spencer replied. They followed the directions "hey guys its right up where…………..oh no" Nathan said seeing what was left of the mansion. "Uh oh" Griffin said parking the truck, they all got out and looked at the charred remains of the once elegant building. "I don't understand…………this is where they were staying" Nathan said "well maybe there was an accident" Carly said "yeah, maybe it got struck by lightning" Sam said "but there haven't been any storms recently" Freddie replied "I know Fredward" she said ignorantly. They walked around the whole structure as they did part of the outer wall fell in "look out!" Spencer said getting in front of everyone. "This can't be…………..there's no way this happened by accident, I know that Nevel did this" Nathan said looking at everyone "why would Nevel burn down his own house" Sam said "because…………..if anything he did it so we wouldn't find them……….covering his tracks" Nathan said. They all looked at the remains and Spencer said "well lets get back to the truck" when they made it back to the truck there was a note that wasn't there before "hey, where did this come from" Griffin said pulling it from his windshield. "It's a note" Spencer said unfolding it, everyone gathered around him as he read it.

**Dear iCarly **

**We have your baby; if you want him back alive then you will come to the abandon warehouse on the other side of town, no cops, be there around 3:30 this afternoon and make sure to bring Nathan, we will trade Nathan for the baby. Be there or Parker will die **

**N and the** **look alikes**

"They have Parker!" Sam said crying and clinging to Freddie "it's ok Sam….I promise you we are going to get our son back" Freddie replied, he kissed her lips. "Come on, we better get to the warehouse" Tyler said, they all got in truck and headed for the warehouse on the other side of town. They arrived and got out "well……….this is the place" Freddie said "I don't see anyone" Carly said "well maybe there inside" Griffin said. They all approached the building "guys I don't know if this is a good idea I mean" Spencer said but was cut off "shhhhhhhhh, shhhhhh, listen" Sam said. Her and Freddie out their ear to the door, they could hear the faint sound of a baby crying. "PARKER! PARKER" she yelled "PARKER, WERE COMING SON" Freddie said trying to open the doors "HANG ON BABY, MOMMY'S COMING" Sam yelled, they all pushed on the doors until they finally opened.

They came into a giant empty room; they could hear crying echoing through the room and on the other side of the room in his baby carrier was Parker. "PARKER! PARKER" Sam screamed running towards him with Freddie right behind her "PARKER………MY BOY" Freddie yelled as he ran. They ran up to him and Sam unstrapped him from his carrier, and lifted him into the air and hugged him "Parker…..oh Parker………I'm so glad your safe" Sam said crying. "OH Parker……….I'm so glad we found you……….I'm so glad your ok" Freddie said kissing his sons head several times. Sam handed him to Freddie and he held him close to his face "son, I'm so glad we have you back" he said as a tear flowed down his face. The others cried tears of joy and were equally happy to have Parker back with them, and Nathan was very happy too. Meanwhile outside Nevel and the look alikes were standing outside far from the building "Nevel hit the button" Scott said **"oh don't worry I will………..GOODBYE ICARLY FOREVER" **he pressed the button on the remote and suddenly **"BOOM"…………………….?**

**Oh another cliffy, I'm so bad lol :) well if you will please read and review, that would make me very happy :)**


	51. Inferno

**Ok I know you all have been anxiously waiting. I wanted to let you know that Nick is having a special this week every day from 5 to 7pm showing iCarly, I thinks it's called icruise with iCarly week, it shows what Nathan Kress and Jeannette McCurdy did over the summer including the cruise they went on this past summer. I am looking forward to seeing it, it begins this week the 24****th**** on Monday. Well now let's get back to the story and see what happened. Please R&R and thank you :)**

Everyone was looking at Parker and suddenly "BOOM" everything went black. Spencer woke up on the ground "ugh…………..what…………..ugh" he looked around; his view was blinded by smoke and fire. He looked and saw everyone else on the ground "hey guys wake up!" he yelled, "ugh……what happened" Griffin said getting to his feet, Nathan also woke up. Spencer went over to them "hey are you……ok?" he asked coughing "yeah…….I'm…..I'm ok" Griffin replied "yeah, I'm ok" Nathan said. Then he noticed everyone else "OH GOD, CARLY!" he said running over to her, Spencer checked her pulse "she's ok……… she's breathing" Spencer yelled above the roaring flames. The flames were intense and it was hard to see and breath, Griffin, Nathan and Spencer looked and saw the others on the ground. "OH GOD…………SAM, PARKER, FREDDIE!" he yelled, the smoke was filling the room. He got down and crawled over to them, parts of the ceiling had fallen around then and Freddie was on top of Sam and Parker was in her arms close to her chest. "Sam?" Spencer said "uuuuggh……………..Spencer" Sam said coughing and Freddie was unconscious "it's ok Sam stay still" he replied "Spencer please…………save Parker" she said crying and coughing. "NO Sam I am getting you all out" he replied, Griffin and Nathan were getting Carly and Darrel up, they were conscious, but Tyler was unconscious as well. "Griffin, Nathan, get the girls out of here" Spencer yelled "ok" they replied "no………Tyler" Darrel cried as Griffin and Nathan lead them through the burning debris to the door. Griffin kicked it opened as the girls leaned on them struggling to breathe, the fresh air caused them all to cough and choke "Oh……………Griffin, Nathan thank you" Carly said lying on the ground. "It's ok……I'm just glad you're alive" Griffin replied coughing. "GRIFFIN!" Spencer yelled emerging from smoke, Griffin turned around and saw Spencer carrying Sam in his arms, she was coughing and she was holding on to Parker who was crying. "Spencer!" Griffin ran over to him and helped him put Sam on the ground "SAM!" Carly said crawling over to her, Carly…………..oh Parker" she said looking at her and then Parker "where's……….Freddie" Sam said coughing. Carly and Nathan looked up and saw Griffin and Spencer run back inside "SPENCER NO!" she screamed. Spencer and Griffin ran back into the flames, by now the heat was unbearable and the smoke was blinding. "Griffin……stay with me and follow me" he said, they searched and finally found Freddie and Tyler; the flames were only feet from them. "COME ON LETS GET THEM OUT OF HERE" Spencer yelled. Spencer lifted Freddie over his shoulder and Griffin lifted Tyler over his shoulder and they moved through the smoke and flames and back outside "Freddie!" Sam yelled as Spencer came out. "Tyler…….is he ok" Darrel said crying and coughing "I don't know" Spencer replied. He checked both their pulses, and they both weren't breathing, "They're not breathing!" he said. "Oh God!" Darrel yelled crying, Sam was crying as well while trying to calm Parker down. "Carly get over and breathe for him while give him compressions" Spencer said as he lifted Freddie's head up for CPR. "Griffin I need you to do the same with Tyler and Darrel I need you to breathe for Tyler" Spencer said to them. Spencer gave Freddie compressions while Carly breathed air in his lungs, Griffin and Darrel gave Tyler CPR as well. Sam looked over at Freddie as they gave him CPR. "Please Freddie………………you can't leave me………..you can't leave Parker…….I love you" she said as a teat flowed down her face. Seeing Freddie's body move lifelessly with Spencer pushing on his chest scared her very much. Darrel was trying to stay calm as she breathed air into Tyler, "come on Tyler………….breath……….you have to………..you can't leave me…………………**and our baby**" she said whispering that last part.

Finally Freddie coughed and gasped for air, "Freddie, you're ok" Carly said hugging him "thanks Carly" he said breathing heavily. "FREDDIE!......YOUR OK!" Sam said getting down on her knees and hugging him with Parker still crying. "I'm ok Sam………..hey Parker come here" he said. Sam handed Parker to him and Freddie began rocking him. Freddie's face was covered in smudges from the smoke but Parker still smiled at him. Tyler had also started breathing "Tyler……..oh Tyler……I'm so happy your ok" Darrel said hugging him tightly "I'm glad you're ok too" he replied. He hugged her and she just cried on his shoulder.

Meanwhile this had all happened within a few minutes and Nevel and the look alikes were still celebrating, because they thought they were all dead. But Mirandalooked over at the burning warehouse and saw them outside. "OH MY GOD, THEY'RE ALIVE" she yelled, they all looked over and saw them, by now sirens could be heard in the distance, but Nevel didn't care **"I……….can't………….believe it………….how……………why………….why are they still alive?" **he said angrily. They all watched as Spencer and Griffin helped the girls into Griffin's truck and Freddie, Tyler, and Nathan got in the back. The truck started for the exit of the parking lot "**THAT'S IT, LETS GO!" **Nevel said enraged, they had come here in a red mustang, and they all got in and took off after griffin's truck.

**Oh no………..what will happen next and…………………Darrel is pregnant…………..how long has she known…….when will she tell Tyler…………….when will she tell the others. I guess you will have to wait until next time. Right now please read and review :)**


	52. Car Chase

**Ok so chapter 52 is here, it looks like Darrel has been keeping a secret from everyone………..will she tell the others…………..what will she do? Please read and review :)**

Griffin pulled onto the road and begin heading back towards town "ok so we need to get to a hospital" he said still wheezing from all the smoke. "Yeah let's get……….there fast" Carly said coughing, Sam held Parker as she took deep breaths "shhhhh…..Parker sweetie its ok………it's ok" she said rocking him in her arms as the truck bumped along the road. Spencer noticed a red mustang gaining on them in the rearview mirror; he looked close and saw Scott driving. He saw the others doing something and then yelled "EVERYONE GET DOWN" he yelled, he rolled down his window and yelled to the guys in the Nevel sticking his arm out the window pointing . "GET DOWN" Freddie yelled **"BANG BANG BANG BANG"** Nevel and the look alikes shot at the truck forcing Griffin to duck and drive at the same time to "Get to the guns!" Tyler said, Nathan, Freddie and Tyler crawled over to the box and pulled out guns and loaded them with bullets. "OK now whatever you don't miss" Freddie said, they crawled to the edge of the truck and began firing back '**BANG BANG BANG' **the windshield of the mustang shattered and they all ducked the shots. Miranda Jeanette and Sara fired back at them with their guns "man………why are these so hard to kill" Jeannette said as she reloaded her gun. "I don't know, but I AM FED UP WITH THESE DUMB ASSES" Tyler yelled as he drove the car.

"Damn, my guns out" Nevel said as he threw it out the window, the others kept firing. "THIS IS INSANE!" Tyler yelled as he fired at the mustang, Nathan shot out the headlights and took out the sideview mirror. Jeanette took aim and shot at him **"AHHHHHHHHHH"** Nathan took a bullet to the shoulder "Nathan are you ok" Freddie asked crawling over to him "Yeah ahhh……I'm ok" he said covering his shoulder. "Ugh guys we got a problem" Tyler said. "SPENCER!" Freddie yelled, Spencer and Griffin and the girls looked out the shattered back window and saw the mustang coming at them at full speed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all screamed as the mustang rammed their rear end sending Nathan , Freddie, Tyler into the sides if the truck bed "OW!" Nathan said. By now they had made it back to town and people watched in shock as the car chase went by "hey that's the iCarly team" some yelled. People started to chase after the truck. Nevel quickly scared everyone off the road with his wild driving "THIS IS NUTS!" Griffin said as the truck jurked forward after being hit again. "**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ICARLY BITCHES" **Nevel yelled out the window, he speeded up and came up beside Griffin's side "**YOU GUYS ARE DEAD" **he yelled. He swerved the car and rammed the side of Griffin's truck "HEY MY TRUCK!" Griffin yelled, Nevel swerved and rammed it again. Both cars went through downtown San Diego rubbing paint and sparks flying, Nathan and the others ducked down in the truck as Nevel continued to ram them. Suddenly Nevel and Griffin saw police in the rearview mirror "oh shit" Griffin said, Nevel kept his eye on Griffin's truck as the look alikes looked back at the police. "Nevel what are we going to do!" Miranda asked angrily "**HERE GIVE THEM THIS " **Nevel handed her a grenade "are you crazy" she replied **"just do it" **he said. She threw it out the back window and it blew up right in front of to the police, they stopped chasing them and got out and watched both cars continue down the road. By now crowds of people had gathered on the side of the road and watched the chase happening, "we have got to do something" Spencer said. He looked back and saw Nevel go behind him and to the other side if the truck. He rammed the passenger side and Griffin was mad "THAT'S IT" he said as he swerved the truck into Nevel. "Hey Griffin watch out" Carly screamed form the back, he looked ahead and saw a roadblock set up by police. "STOP YOUR CARS IMMEDIATELY" an officer said on a megaphone, looked at Spencer and then back at the girls, the guys were looking through the shattered back window at the police in front of them. "Keep going" Tyler said, Griffin looked at Spencer and he just nodded. "Alright, everybody hang on" he yelled, he stepped on the gas pedal leaving Nevel behind and speeded right towards the police cars blocking the road. Everyone screamed as the truck went faster and faster, for Freddie, Tyler, and Nathan it was one hell of a ride.

The cops saw then getting closer and not slowing down "STOP YOUR VEHICLE" the cop yelled, but they weren't stopping. "LOOK OUT!" the officers jumped out of the way as Griffin rammed right into the police cars and pushed through them like double doors, leaving the two cop cars totaled. The cops looked back and saw Nevel stop and start backing up, but they shot out the tires on the mustang. Two other officers took off in their cars after Griffin and the others; they caught up to them and shot out their tires. The truck came to an abrupt halt and the police ordered them out and on the ground "GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!" the officers yelled. The girls were scared and crying, and Sam got on her knees, but didn't let go of Parker. The officers pulled the guys off the ground and handcuffed them "hey were not the bad guys" Tyler said, the other officer handcuffed Carly and Darrel and jurked Sam by her arm off the ground with Parker crying "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM" Freddie yelled as he tried to get to her but was held back by the other officers. Other officers showed up and the girls and Parker were taken back in one car while the guys were taken away in another car. The officers brought them back to the road block; there they saw Nevel and the look alikes being loaded into a swat truck. Nevel saw them **"YOU WILL ALL RUE THIS DAY, YOU'LL RUE IT" **he said as he was forced into the truck. The captain of the police walked up to Spencer and the others and told the officers to uncuff them, they obeyed and Carly thanked him and he replied "oh don't thank me, thank them" he pointed over to four people standing with other officers. "MOM!" Freddie said surprised.

**I guess the parents are here……………..wonder what they will say? Please R&R and thank you :)**


	53. Parent's Decision

**Ok so its looks like Nevel and the look alikes have been stopped, now to some that might mean the end of the story well I'm here to say that I don't know how much longer I will carry on this story, but if I end it then I will be making a sequel that will show Freddie and Sam continue being parents along with Tyler and Darrel becoming parents. The sequel will also include Nathan but I won't give away any details, well now back to ON OUR OWN and please R&R and thank you :)**

The parents ran over to everyone and hugged their children "FREDDIE, TYLER" Ms. Benson screamed as she grabbed them and wrapped them in tight hug. "Mom…….mom……to tight" Freddie said "Aunt B I……I can't breathe" Tyler said, she let go of them and kissed both their heads. Ms. Puckett hugged Sam and cried "Sam I am so sorry…..so sorry ……..and who is this little fellow" she said looking Parker and wiping away her tears. Sam looked at her mother and smiled "mom….this is my son Parker" "can I hold him?" she asked still crying "yeah, here….be careful with him" she said, she handed him to her mother and she saw her mother smile, and she hadn't seen her mother smile in a long time when she was in Seattle. The Campton's hugged their daughter and her mother would stop kissing her head "mom, Dad…….I'm happy to see you too" she said hugging them. "Honey we missed you so much" Ms. Campton said "sweetie your covered in dirt" her father said "oh well…….you see….we were kind of in a fire" she said "OH! Honey" her mother said "oh, its ok were ok I'm ok" Darrel said hugging her parents once more. "Freddie, Tyler you guys were in a fire" Ms. Benson said looking at them both shocked "yes mom we were" Freddie said "why?" she asked. "Because Nevel kidnapped my son and left him in an empty warehouse, and we all went in there and found him and the building ended up catching on fire" Nevel said, by now Tyler was silent and Ms. Benson was shocked "well Freddie………..I'm proud that you" she hugged him and Tyler.

They all ended up going to the hospital to be taken care of, Nathan had surgery to have the bullet remove and would have his arm in a sling, they all got checked ,but when they all got ready to leave the hospital Nathan was put in handcuffs again. "Nathan Kress you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Parker Benson Puckett" the officer said "hey, don't arrest him" Freddie said "yeah he returned our son" Sam said. "Well, he may have returned him, but we still have to take him" the officer said, he pulled Nathan to a police car and put him in "GUYS HELP!" he yelled as he was put in. "Hey let him go" Carly yelled. The police car drove out of the hospital, immediately Freddie and Sam turned to their mothers "mom can they do that?" Sam asked her mother "I don't know" she replied. "Mom they can't do this, can they" Freddie asked holding Parker in his arms "sweetie they can arrest him, but if you two don't want to press charges then they can't hold him" Ms. Benson said. "We don't" they both said "oh……..really" Ms. Benson said "yeah mom……when Parker………………..was kidnapped…………he tried to return him………and when he betrayed Nevel and the others and they left him to die……….we rescued him and he helped us get Parker back" Freddie said looking at his son with a tear rolling down his cheek. Sam hugged him and both mom's just looked at them and smiled.

They all left the hospital and headed for the police station, when they got down there they saw Nathan and he saw them "guys, I'm over here" the kids went over to him while Spencer and the parents went to talk to the chief of police. "Nathan our parents are gonna get you out" Sam said "yeah were not pressing charges against you" Freddie said "really……….thanks" he said. "So how are you doing" Tyler asked "well they put me in this cell but the others are over there" he pointed to another cell that had Nevel, Miranda, Jeannette, Scott, and Sara inside in handcuffs. They all looked at them and they were just glaring angrily at them, Sam was holding Parker and didn't want them any where near them. "Freddie take Parker please" she said "sure sweetie" he said taking Parker in his arms "Guys come on, Freddie you stay over here with Griffin and entertain Parker. Sam, Tyler, Carly, and Sara walked over to the other cell. Their doubles got up along with Nevel and just stared at them "what do you want?" Nevel said angrily "oh nothing………I'm just enjoying seeing you where you belong" Sam replied. Carly, Darrel, Sam, and Tyler all faced their doubles and just giggled "what are you laughing at?" Miranda asked angrily, Carly looked at the others and said "oh………we were just all wondering how we thought you all looked anything like us, because now that we look at you all we see you all don't look like us at all." That pissed off the doubles and they reached their arms through and tried to grab them but they all just backed away. Officers came over and made them calm down and sit back down and made took the others back over to Freddie and Griffin. "So what did you say to them" Freddie asked "egh………..we just told them to have fun in jail" Carly said. "Yeah, well I hope they enjoy it" Griffin said, they continued talking to Nathan until the adults came back. "Well after talking with the chief, Nathan is free to go" Ms. Benson said, an officer unlocked the cell and let him out he hugged all his friends and then thanked all the adults. "Well come on everyone, lets go back to the house and talk" Spencer said "but Spencer the house was damaged" Carly said. "Don't worry Carly, me and Mr. Campton and the boys will go to a hardware store and get new windows" Spencer said, "yeah and and we can take you girls back to the house and talk" Ms. Campton replied. They all walked out of the police station hoping to never see Nevel and the look alikes again.

The guys all went to the hardware store while the girls all went back to the house, when the mom's saw the house they were shocked. "Oh my god, what happened here?" Ms. Benson asked looking at the windows "oh well Nevel, put a video on his site telling people where we were and offer 1 million dollars to anyone who could get a picture of little Parker here" Sam replied bouncing Parker in her arms. "Oh well I'm just glad your alright" Ms. Benson replied, they all went into the living room and sat down and began to talk. "Well Sam………….Ms. Benson and I have been talking for the past months and………………..well we both agreed that………that we don't want you to keep the baby" she said looking at her daughter. "**WHAT!**" Sam replied shocked, Carly and Darrel were also stunned into silence "honey…….we just think its best………..that way you can have a future" her mom said "NO……….NO I'M NOT…………..Parker is my son and my future and I won't give him away!" she yelled at all the mothers. "But Sam please" "NO" she yelled, by now Parker was crying "no one is taking my baby away…….no one" she said, she began crying and took Parker to her and Freddie's room and locked the door. She sat on the bed holding Parker in her arms "its ok baby…………calm down…..calm down" she said as tears flowed down her own face. Parker stopped crying and she laid him down on the bed and she lay down beside him and held his hand "no one's gonna take you Parker………….no one" she fell asleep holding Parkers hand.

Back in the living room Carly and Darrel was angry Ms. Puckett how can you take away Sam's son?" Carly asked "because…………..my daughter could have a future if she did" she replied "girls you have to understand that this baby will be her future, it will also be Freddie's future" Ms. Campton said. "Yeah and they want to take care of him……..they love him" Darrel said "I'm sure they love him, but we both want them to have successful futures……….but having a kid around would keep them from that" Ms. Benson said. Darrel's mom had been silent this whole time "mom…………do you agree with them?" Darrel asked "well………………………….yes honey I do" she replied looking at her. "Well………………..then that's to bad mother……………because……………..I'm pregnant" she said, she ran to her room and shut the door leaving Carly and her mother along with the others stunned.


	54. No Longer My Child

**Ok so I wonder what Freddie will say when he finds out the parents plan. Please R&R and thank you :)**

Everyone just sat silent in the living room, Darrel had just ran to her room after telling them all she was pregnant. "How……………how could this happen……….to my daughter" Ms. Campton said, no one answered "Carly………..do you think we made the right decision?" Ms. Puckett asked "I don't know……….it depends on Sam and Freddie" she said, she got up and went to Sam's room. She saw it was locked so she went to talk to Darrel; Darrel's door was unlocked so she went in. Darrel was on her bed crying, she went and sat down "Darrel are you ok?" she asked "no…………………………..I'm not ok………..my mom doesn't want me to be pregnant, but I'm not giving it away……………..I want to be a mother" she said "that's Darrel, your taking responsibility" Carly said "thanks Carly" they hugged, but Darrel continued to cry.

Later that evening Freddie and the others returned "hey guys were" Freddie said but stopped when he noticed all the sad faces "hey what's going on mom" he asked. "Well Freddie……………..me and Ms. Puckett had a talk with Sam and…………………………we thought it was best if you both……………….gave Parker up for adoption." Freddie just dropped the bags he was carrying "WHAT!............NO" he yelled "Freddie, don't you talk to me that way" his mother said. "NO, I WILL TALK THIS WAY TO YOU, BECAUSE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!" he yelled in her face "Freddie!" she said shocked "NO MOM…………IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT MY SON, THAN I'M NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE" he yelled and went to his room. The other guys had just watched and said nothing "so I guess you told Sam" Mr. Campton said and they just nodded. Freddie went to their bedroom and found it locked, he pulled a paperclip out of his pocket and picked the lock. He went in and saw Sam asleep with Parker on the bed, he went and laid down on the bed with them, but Sam woke up. "Oh Freddie……………they……………they want to take Parker away" she said as she began to cry "I know………….but they're not going to" he replied stroking her cheek "they aren't going to take our son away Sam…………….I promise you" he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss and then laid back down and they both fell asleep with Parker in between them. Meanwhile Carly and Darrel had come back out of her room, they had to tell Tyler "Tyler, Darrel has something to tell you" Carly said. Darrel walked over to him and he stood up "what is it Darrel?" "Tyler……………I'm……………………..I'm pregnant" "really………ok' he said smiling. She looked at him shocked "wait your not mad" she asked "Darrel…..I love you, and I would love to raise a kid with you" he said. She gave him a hug and he kissed her and put her forehead to his, meanwhile the parents were all angry "wait, wait………………….Darrel………………..your pregnant" her father asked. "Yes dad" she replied "I…………..I can't believe it……………you little slut" he said, his ex-wife scolded him and Darrel began to cry on Tyler's shoulder "hey don't call her that" Tyler said. Mr. Campton was angry "if you have this baby, than you are no longer my daughter" he said glaring at her "well then I guess I'm an orphan" she said looking up at him.

The parents were fed up "alright that's it, we are all leaving" Mr. Campton said, Ms. Puckett and Ms. Benson marched down the hallway, they checked the door and saw it was locked. Ms. Puckett pulled a hair pin from her hair and picked the lock and they both just went in. They saw all three of them sleeping on the bed "SAM, FREDDIE WAKE UP!" Ms. Puckett yelled, instantly Parker started crying and both Sam and Freddie woke up "hey what are you doing in here?" Freddie asked in a rude tone "yeah mom, you woke up Parker" Sam said rocking Parker "Well we both came to say goodbye" Ms. Benson said sternly "good then………………..bye" Freddie said waving at them. "Yeah bye mother" Sam said looking at Parker, Freddie and Sam went back to playing with Parker and forgot they were even standing there. They left and went to the front and met up with the Campton's "well are we ready" Mr. Campton asked and all the women nodded. He then looked at Spencer "Spencer…….good luck with the windows" he said "thanks" Spencer replied, the parents waved at Griffin and he casually waved back. With that they left, Spencer looked out and saw their car peel out the driveway and into the night.

"Well……………Griffin what do you say we fix these windows tomorrow" he said "yeah good idea" Griffin replied, that night they all went to bed. Griffin once again stayed over since his truck was damaged and would have to be repaired along with Tyler's and Spencer's. Tyler slept with Darrel again but this time he slept under the covers with her and kept his arms wrapped around her, but they didn't do anything. Freddie and Sam put Parker's crib in their room until they could fix the nursery "goodnight Parker……….mommy and daddy love you very much" Sam said "yes we do Parker…….and no one's going to take away from us" Freddie said looking down at his son who was already asleep. "Freddie……..I love you……very much" "I love you too Sam……..and I always will" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. They kept their lips locked together until they fell on the bed, they giggled quietly at each other "goodnight Freddie" " goodnight Sam" he kissed her forehead and she snuggled under his chin and into his chest and soon they were both fast asleep with smiles on their faces.

**So I guess we won't be seeing the parents anymore, if you could call them parents after what they did ……..well if you will please Read and review?" :)**


	55. Goodbye and Good Luck

**Ok so chapter 55 is here, I have to say I think this is the end, I do want there to be a sequel, because I want to show Freddie and Sam being parents and Darrel and Tyler becoming parents and show what life can be like with two children around. I also posted a video on youtube for On Our Own just type 'icarly on our own' if you want to watch it or tell your friends about it. I am also happy that I have gotten over 100 reviews, I want to thank you all so much for enjoying this story and I hope you will read the sequel to it which will ne called 'Our Own Family'. So back to the story and please R&R and once again thank you :D**

The next day Freddie, Nathan, and Spencer installed the new windows; Griffin came over and helped as well. Tyler and Darrel had told everyone the news and went to the park to be alone and talk more about her pregnancy "So………..how long have you been……………pregnant?" he asked "well I started getting sick and I wnet to the doctor around the end of January, but I didn't tell anyone" She replied "So…………do you think it was from that New Year's Eve" he asked. "It had to of been, we haven't done it since them…………and we didn't use protection" she said. Darrel looked at Tyler with a guilty face "hey what's wrong" he asked lifting her chin up "well…………I'm scared" "about what?" "About being a mom……….I don't know if I can do it" she cried on his shoulder and he hugged her. "Hey…hey…..its ok….its ok………..your going to be a great mom…….and I will be right there helping you raise our son" hew said looking into her eyes. He wiped away her tears with his finger and she smiled, he leaned in and kissed her. He put her forehead to his and said "I will always love you and our baby" with that he kissed her again and then they headed for home.

When they got back the others were almost done with the windows "hey you guys want some help?" Tyler asked. "Yeah, that would be great" Spencer said, it took them the rest of the day to get the windows fixed and that night the girls fixed a big dinner of ham and mashed potatoes to thank them. Sam had bought a high chair for Parker and she was sitting next to him trying to feed him, he was still breast feeding but she wanted him to eat baby food as well. "Come on Parker, you got to eat" she said as she spooned it into his mouth, but he would just spit it back out. "Parker…….you don't spit it out, you eat it" she said wiping the mush off his face. Freddie sat on the other side of Parker watching Sam try and feed him. "Sam….would like me to try" he asked "please" she replied handing him the jar of baby food, she had baby food on her clothes so she went and changed leaving Freddie to feed Parker. "Ok Parker……come on…you can eat this…..eat it for daddy" he said spooning food into his mouth. Parker just spit at and it got all over Freddie's shirt, everyone else just sat around the table and laughed. Sam came back with a fresh shirt on and saw the others laughing and Freddie wiping Parker's face and the food off his shirt. "Oh sure, you guys laugh now, but later on you two will be doing this too" she said looking at Tyler and Darrel, they both instantly stopped laughing. She was right though they would be dealing with the same thing, but they wouldn't mind. Sam and Freddie finally got Parker to swallow his food and they both got to enjoy their meals as well. After dinner the others cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes while Freddie and Sam put Parker to bed. They had come up with a usual routine where Sam would rock him in the rocker and then put him in the crib, he would cry and Freddie would pull him out and sing that special song to him and he would fall straight to sleep.

They came out of the nursery and Sam whispered to everyone in the living room "he's asleep" "well good, listen tomorrow I thought maybe Tyler you Griffin and I could take our cars up to the auto shop and have them fixed" Spencer said as he watched TV. "Yeah, that will be fine with me" Tyler replied "me too" Griffin added. "Wow…..that's going to be expensive to fix all three cars" Carly said laying on Griffin's chest "yeah…………well I figure will use that account to cover it all" Spencer said. the rest of the night they watched TV and enjoyed each others company, Freddie and Sam turned in around 10 and everyone else went to bed around 11:30.

The next day Spencer, Griffin, and Tyler had their cars towed to the auto shop and there the three spent all day waiting on their cars to be fixed. Finally after bringing them in at 9 that morning all three cars were ready by 5 to take home. They each drove back to the house; they were hungry and tired but happy that their cars were fixed. That night everyone had hotdogs and Parker ate his food and didn't reject it "So Spencer, now that you got your car fixed are you going back to Seattle?" Darrel asked "yeah I think I'll be heading back tomorrow afternoon" he replied. "Oh, so you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Carly asked "yeah sis I will" he replied. Everyone continued to eat and then Griffin spoke "ugh……….Carly…………I will be going back to Seattle too" everyone was silent and Carly said "what" "I'm going back home……..my mom needs me back home and I finished working with my uncle" he said. "When were you going to tell me?" Carly said standing up from the table, everyone just watched what happened "Carly I was going to tell you, but I wanted to know something else?" he said standing up with her "what" she replied. "I wanted you to come with me…………back to Seattle" she looked at him and then everyone else. "But Griffin…………I can't leave my friends" she said "yes you can" Sam said standing up "you love Griffin and you need to be with him…………we will all be fine down here" she said. "You guys…………I don't want to leave you, but I do want to be with Griffin" she said taking Griffin's hand. "Carly, you don't need to worry about us, we will all take care of each other" Tyler said "yeah, you don't have to look after us anymore, will be fine" Darrel said. CArly looked at Freddie and he smiled and nodded "ok then………..I guess I'm going back with you Spencer" She said hugging Griffin. "I'm so glad your coming back!" Griffin said hugging her tight, he gave her a kiss and then hugged her again. "Ok well since I'm going home I need to call our boss and tell her I'm leaving" she went to her room and made the call and Griffin helped her pack her things. The next day late that afternoon everyone gathered outside in the driveway to say goodbye, Griffin had come over and would follow Spencer and Carly home. "Well………….I guess I'll see you guys at Christmas" Carly said trying not to cry, she gave Sam and Darrel hugs and kissed Parker on his head. "I want you two to promise me that you won't fight" She said to Freddie and Sam, they both giggled and just nodded and she hugged them both. She then looked over at Tyler and Darrel "I want you to call us when the baby is born, and we will come right down and see it" she said, she gave them both a hug. She then looked at Nathan "I want you to stay here and look after all of them" she said "ok………I will" he said. She got into Spencer's car and he turned on the engine, she looked at her friends one last time and waved and they waved back. As the car drove away form the house she kept looking back at her friends who were still waving, she waved at them until they were completely out of sight. Now it was just Freddie, Sam, Parker, Tyler, Darrel and Nathan, and they were going to handle what ever was in their futures knowing that they had a lot to look forward to.

**Ok……………so Carly and Griffin went back with Spencer to Seattle, no it's just them. I wonder what awaits them in their future. This is the story, but there is a sequel called 'Our Own Family' I will be starting it pretty soon, but i hope you have enjoyed this story and again I want to thank you all for the reviews and I look forward to many more in the sequel, but right now please read and review and thank you :)**


End file.
